


Meine Familie

by teardrop193



Series: Life at It's Finest [1]
Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 55,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrop193/pseuds/teardrop193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never as simple as we wish it to be....Perfection isnt perfect, family isnt either but we're only granted one that we must make the best of. Can Agron and Nasir do that? Or will the world they so perfectly constructed fall to ruins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fingers fumbled to tie up the ebony mane before turning to eye the man whom he’d given his heart to. “What? You’ve been staring at me going on ten minutes now.”

Nasir had been eyeing him in the mirror, though he wasn’t sure the German had noticed. Something plagued his mind that much was easy to see.

“O-Oh…” Agron’s stammer only served to tell him what he already knew.

Turning to look at Agron, Nasir bit his lip. The last time he had seen Agron this way was when Duro had announced he was moving in with a young woman. While he was only a few blocks away, Agron had still taken it hard. “Is it one of the kids? Is something wrong? Are you not happy anymore?” Nasir’s mind swam with the possiblities.

“No. I’m fine, and you know I’m happy with you. As for the kids, Aerlia’s asleep in her crib yet, Eva is around somewhere and Duro kidnapped Derrick for the day.” Agron’s emerald eyes grew softer as he spoke. “I was just admiring your perfection is all.”

A blush swept across Nasir’s cheeks before he paused a moment before he realized what Agron had said. “Around somewhere?” Finger tips reached up to rub his eyes. Had Agron managed to lose one of the young ones? “And Duro is kidnapping now? Why doesn’t he just have kids of his own?” Nasir didn’t intend to sound sharp but sometimes he felt like Duro saw more of his kids than he did, it seemed as though he always had one of them.

A smile played with the Germans lips as he eyed his partner, the man he had given his heart to. “She’s in her room. When I last laid eyes on her she was trying to figure out the homework you gave her.” A chuckle was emitted from between his lips at Nasir’s irritation with his younger brother. “Actually I think that’s why he’s kidnapping them so often. Katrina is expecting.”

Nasir’s eyes widened, his eyebrows meeting his forehead. “Really?” He had figured it would be awhile yet before the younger of the two brothers considered children.

“Yea, he mentioned it when he came to get Derrick.” Agron’s heart soared with pride for Duro. There was no better feeling than to watch children grow and know that you had made a difference, if only for that child.

Eva had been their first. The poor girl had just lost her parents and was all of six years old when she came to stay with them. That was four years ago and the girl was finally coming out of her shell. She was however still Nasir’s girl but given proper circumstances she would open up to Agron.

Derrick on the other hand favored Agron which came as little suprise. The seven year old boy was head strong and tempermental.

Then there was their sweet little Aerlia. So young and always full of giggles and smiles no matter what was going on.

“Dad?” Both men’s eyes turned to the door. There stood the young brunette girl. Sweet, quiet, Eva.

“Ja?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he eyed the girl. Normally he would have answered her in English but she had expressed an interest in learning German.

She paused a moment deciding what he had said before turning to Nasir. “I need help.”

Agron was not surprised by the girl’s reaction. When she needed someone to talk to or help, she turned to Nasir. On the other hand if she wanted strength and guidance it was Agron she went to. Neither had seen it as personal, it was just the way the girl was.

“With?” Nasir eyed the girl trying to decide what exactly she was looking for help with.

Agron pushed himself from the bed deciding to go peek in and see how Aerlia was. “We’ll finish this later.”

Nasir offered a nod watching the man disappear before he turn his attentions to the young girl again. “What do you need help with?”

“Well..” Eva paused as she eyed him. “I’m not sure how to explain.”

“Just speak and worry not of how it will be taken.” A smile graced Nasir’s thick lips before patting the bed beside him. It was not her school work she wished help with but something else.

Moving to sit beside him Eva’s eyes fell upon her hands folded in her lap. “It is of Vater.”

Agron? Now he didn’t know what to think. While there were tensions between them, he did not know of an issue. “What of him?” The girl had been teased severely prompting her homeschooling but he knew Agron wouldn’t hurt her, so what issue could she have?

“I-I don’t know how to relate to him. He’s always so cold with me.” The girl’s eyes turned up to look at him, tears brimming in her eyes. “I don’t think I did anything.”

“Oh Eva, you’ve done nothing. Agron is just…” He debated how to tell her what he was thinking. Agron loved her more than she knew, he just didn’t know how to relate to her. “He loves you dearly, more than you know; he just doesn’t know how to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

“He has no problem with Aerlia or Derrick, it is just me.” The tears that had threatened now slid down the girl’s cheeks as she looked up at Nasir. “Have I not lived up to what he wished for? ”

            Carefully Nasir wrapped an arm around the young girl pulling her closer to him. “You have grown to expectation and then some.” He kept his voice gentle as he spoke, trying his hardest not to upset her any further. “Derrick is just like him, and Aerlia we’ve had since she was but a few days old, you though, it’s been hard. For awhile we were beginning to think that you didn’t like it here. I think that is part of why he is still the way he is, fear that one day you will decide that you no longer wish to stay.” After all the girl had few friends due to being home schooled and the ones that she did, their parents were leery to allow to see her. After all, who’d want their kids playing at a gay couples home, Nasir forced away the thought, turning his attentions back to Eva.

            Eva looked up at him surprise showing in her eyes as she did. “I have always loved being here. You’ve been wonderful to me, I-I just haven’t always known how to show my thanks.” She wished to tell him of the struggle she had endured when it came to the loss of her parents and how he had helped her through it but could not yet find the words to do so. One day she would though. “How do I make him see that?”

            “I will speak with your father.” Nasir’s fingers gently brushed the girl’s chin pushing it up to look upon him. “But give him time, just as he has given you time, and know that he loves you. Now, how is your school work?”

            “It is done.” Eva beamed. She was a very bright girl, that was something that could not be denied. Though her intelligence did not just lie within her work, she was wise beyond her years, perhaps result of what she had been through as a child. Each expectation that Nasir had for her, she met and then exceeded.

            “Good, I’ll take a look at it later. Now, go, find something to smile about. Play with your sister, I’m sure she will be awake soon and I know how you enjoy that.” It was not unusual to find that some mornings Eva was awake tending to Aerlia, attempting to keep her quiet so that Agron and Nasir could sleep longer. She had come a long way from the little girl who crawled in between them at night because of sadness and fear.

            Eva offered a smile before she leaned up pressing a kiss to Nasir’s cheek. “Thanks Dad.” She pushed herself from the bed stopping to look at him for a minute. “I-I love you.”

            “I love you Eva.” Though he was amazed. It was perhaps the first time that she had said it.  She was a sweet young thing but no matter how hard she tried, she hid her feelings well. A quality that Agron best understood.

***

            “Eva, can I talk to you?” Agron eyed the young girl as he leaned his broad frame against her door frame. The young woman who sat on the bed before him surprised him. Somewhere in the time that she’d been with them, she’d grown up before their eyes. He could have sworn he blinked and she had aged.

            The girl’s brown eyes turned up to look at him before she nodded, silently preparing for another one of his lectures. “W-what did I do?” She couldn’t remember doing anything but perhaps she had.

            “Nothing.” Pushing himself away from the door frame he moved into the room pulling the chair from her desk out. “I just….” He stopped, trying to think of what he wanted to say. He and Nasir had spoken earlier and he felt awful knowing he had caused the girl to cry. “It’s been awhile since we actually spoke.” Talking about how he felt was new for him, he didn’t need to with Nasir since the man understood his body language but Eva was another story.

            He would make the effort to make her understand how he felt for her but it was not that simple, not for him anyways.

            The girl offered a nod as she watched him. So she wasn’t in trouble, but a visit from her father never meant what it did with her dad. “What would you like to speak of?” She figured that he had some motives for this chit chat but she was not sure what they were at this point.

            “Whatever you wish.” Emerald eyes turned to the posters upon her walls; this was perhaps the first time he had actually set foot in her room. “I-I…” He paused trying to form the words to describe what ran through his mind. “Know we haven’t been close and I’m sorry for that.”

            Wide eyed the girl’s head snapped up to look at him, the surprise in her face unmistakable. Her lips parted to speak but no sound came out. Had he just apologized to her? Agron never apologized for anything, rarely showed emotion, which was why she had always called him Father. The formality of the word summed him up so well.

            “For awhile it was easier to stay distant for fear that you would decide to leave. Though even once you were decided upon staying, I saw myself in you.” His eyes turned back to the girl, a smile playing with his lips as he did. It was true that Eva reminded him of himself as a child, strong and free spirited.

            “But…” Eva tried to find the words she was searching for. She was still taken by surprise and was trying to get her mind to work enough to speak. “I don’t understand Father.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Agron cringed at the word. He had always been “Father” and Nasir, “Dad” or “Daddy”. “When I was but a boy, I too lost my family, it was just Duro and I.” He paused a moment, eyes turning to the floor. “Though we were not as lucky as you were, we were left to fend for ourselves.”

The young girl was just beginning to find herself again when she was left with surprise again. Was it possible that her uncle and the man she now saw as her father could have lived such a life? Her uncle was but a man of smiles and laughter, never afraid to speak further of anything when asked. Yet her father was quiet and sullen.

            Tentatively, Eva moved from the bed to kneel before the man who no longer looked at her. Fingers brushed his chin causing him to look at her. “And still here you both are.” The smile that formed upon her lips was a surprise to her, though it seemed that today with Agron, surprise was normal.

  
            Agron allowed a laugh to slip between his lips as he watched her. “Your dad said you were smart. What a beautiful girl you’ve become” Carefully he patted a leg. A gesture he didn’t have to repeat before the girl moved to sit as she had when she was a little girl. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. “And yet I can’t help seeing a little girl who demanded bows in her hair.”

  
            “And as I remember you sent me to see Dad, claiming you knew nothing about hair. Although when I’d crawl in bed with you, you’d cuddle and make sure I was alright.” The smile that formed on her lips was unmistakable. The memory was one of the few that she held of Agron where he wasn’t harsh with her.

Agron nodded softly as he watched her, glad to see her smile, though he was a little shocked that, that was one of the memories that she chose to remember. “You know, your dad took Aerlia out, and Derrick is still with your uncle. What say we break out the ice cream and don’t mention it to them?” There was so much time that he couldn’t get back that he wished he could and yet there was still so much time to take advantage of.

The girl’s eyes went wide again as she eyed him. “I say it is a deal if you’ll tell me of how you and Uncle Duro survived.” She knew well that she wasn’t supposed to have ice cream, and he probably wasn’t supposed to tell her of his childhood, in that respect they both had something on the line if Nasir found out.

Agron nodded as he looked at her. “Alright, I can go for that I guess.” Nasir had told him to bond with her, so what if in the process he bent a couple of rules that he would have otherwise enforced.

With a grin Eva nearly leapt from his lap scampering off to the kitchen. She knew better but she also knew that Agron would play buffer between her and Nasir if there should be a need for such a thing.

It was in that moment that Agron decided that bringing her home a puppy would have probably been the easier decision. He should have imagined that the girl would have asked of his childhood but he would tell her, or at least part of it. Much of it wasn’t appropriate for a child her age.

It was an hour later when the front door closed. Agron was just finishing cleaning up the kitchen when Nasir all but stormed in. Emerald eyes turned up to meet a creased forehead as he watched the smaller man. “Something wrong?”

Nasir paused to look at him a minute, wondering what part of the behavior he was having trouble understanding. “Have I mentioned how much I despise people and their nosey ass behaviors?”

Agron snickered biting at his lip, he could only imagine where this was headed. It seemed that Nasir had the worst luck when it came to shopping. First he already hated shopping and second came the fact that Aerlia hated having to see the doctor.

 The little girl was only eight months old, but given the right circumstances she could be a real handful. Normally though she was such a sweet little thing. The little blue eyed girl was beautiful and both Agron and Nasir had fallen in love with her the moment they’d met her.

Everyone who saw her stopped to adore sweet little Aerlia and that was where things normally turned for the worst for Nasir. Everyone always had to state that she had to be as beautiful as her mother and hearing that she didn’t have a mother they always apologized, but much to Agron’s dismay, Nasir would attempt to explain. For whatever reason everyone seemed to think it was awful that the poor child had two fathers, how confusing that must be for her. “You’ve mentioned it once or twice before. Somewhere in between how much you hate grocery shopping and how much you adore your kids.”

“And of course it was only made worse by the fact that Aerlia just got her shots and she’s cranky. Poor little thing, next time you get to take her because I can’t. It’s horrible watching her cry and wriggle because she’s in pain.” Nasir reached up finger tips running through his hair as he did. The worst thing for him was knowing that one of his kids was in pain and there was nothing he could do. “Eva’s trying to keep her happy, they are watching Carebears, she’s so good with her. How did things go speaking of which.”

Agron shrugged, before he leaned on the kitchen counter. “We talked, we laughed, she seems like she’s doing alright.”

“And you gave her sugar.” A smile formed on Nasir’s lips despite his frustrations from the day. He had figured Agron would find a way to connect with her and this was one that was perhaps at the top of his list.

“It could have been a puppy.” Agron paused as he watched him. “But I think that this was the best way to do it anyways. We talked about childhoods and losing our parents.” Nasir knew his story, or well he and Duro’s story anyways.

Nasir nodded before he leaned up pressing a kiss to the German’s lips. “It’s going to take time, but today is a start. Although I don’t suggest using ice cream every time.”  He wasn’t upset with Agron, of course he had bent the rules but he understood why he had done it.

Agron’s tongue slipped over his bottom lip as he watched the other man. “I’ll keep that in mind.” It was in these moments that he truly realized how much he loved Nasir. “Now, I believe that we have two beautiful little girls who deserve some attention.”

“Go ahead, I’ll be in as soon as I get the groceries put away. Careful with Aerila, I’m not sure if I can take her crying again.” Each time the poor little girl began to cry again, his heart broke for her. All he wanted to do was cuddle her and make her feel better but he knew there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

With a nod Agron slipped from the room before he slid in beside Eva on the couch. “Here let me take her off your hands.” With a smile he carefully took the little one from her, holding her close. Much like Nasir, he hated it when the little girl was in pain. He found it so hard to imagine that eight months before their life had changed with the adoption of the tiny bundle of joy.

Aerlia had been all of three days old when they brought her home. She had always been a sweet little one and he couldn’t understand how anyone could possibly put her up for adoption. It wasn’t like with Eva or Derrick, who had lost their parents, but someone had willingly discarded her from their lives. Though, a selfish part of Agron was kind of glad for it because it meant that he and Nasir got to enjoy watching her grow up.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dad said she’s cranky but seems pretty happy now.” Eva’s voice brought Agron from his thoughts. “Sleepy but happy none the less.”

“It’s almost nap time for her.” Not that the little girl was really selective about when she slept, and really he was surprised that she hadn’t fallen asleep in the car like she normally did. “Would you do me a favor Eva?” His voice was gentle as he looked at her. “Grab me the bottle that’s on the counter please?”

“Already did.” Nasir’s voice almost made Agron jump, damn the quiet footed man. It had only been worse when it was just the two of them, at least now one of the kids normally gave him away before he was upon Agron.

“Thank you.” Agron tipped his head back to look up at him. He was never surprised by him anymore. Tousled ebony locks fell masking dark eyes that peered down upon him, a breath taking sight that left him speechless.

Nasir offered a laugh having a pretty good idea what was going on in Agron’s head, based upon the glazed over look in his eyes. “No problem.” Handing the bottle over to him he placed a kiss upon the man’s lips.

“Alright, enough you two.” Eva wasn’t phased anymore, nor uncomfortable but much like a child in another family she didn’t necessarily wish to watch either. The girl’s smile was playful though, almost teasing as they both looked down upon her. She was a wise little thing, and much like Agron had a sarcastic side now and then.

Though there had been a few issues when she had moved in, she had quickly adjusted to their sexuality and despite the teasing that she had received at school due to it, she had no issues. For them it had been a relief to see how comfortable she was.

Sliding in on the other side of her, Nasir wrapped her in one of his arms, pulling the little girl closer. It always amazed Agron how even the young girl seemed to dwarf Nasir in size.

Aerlia let out a whine, shocking Agron from thought. “Someone’s hungry huh?” Gently bouncing her for a minute he adjusted to let her take the bottle in her mouth. “She’s going to end up just as smart as her big sister.” The cute little one was already crawling about getting into everything that she could.

Nasir grinned as he watched Agron with the young girl. Normally he was the tough one, some might even say masculine, but what few saw behind closed doors was that with the youngest he was like a teddy bear. His eyes turned to Eva for a minute as he took it in for a minute. There were still days that he waited, expecting to wake up and find that it was all an awful dream, a night mare of sorts. That perhaps he wouldnt wake up beside Agron one morning and that the young ones he had fallen in love with would be gone.

***

“Aerlia finally asleep?” Emerald eyes turned up to look at Nasir from the book he’d been reading. The house was quiet, Derrick and Eva were asleep but Aerlia  had fought tooth and nail to stay awake. It was late but despite the signs that his body held that he should crawl into bed and go to sleep, he was never able to sleep without Nasir at his side.

“Yea, she fought it though.” Sinking to the bed beside Agron, Nasir moved closer to him. “I’m not sure what got into her but just when I thought she was asleep, I’d go to lay her in her crib and she’d let out a scream again.”

Setting aside the book, Agron took the man within his arms, eyes turning down to look at him as he did. “Probably still sore, but at least she went to sleep for you.” He knew that no matter what the young babe would always go to sleep for Nasir. Really though, any of the kids were always more comfortable with Nasir. Perhaps that was because it was Nasir who stayed with them when they were sick, or upset. “After all, you seem to have the touch when it comes to putting her to sleep.”

“Really, I think that she would go to sleep for you too.” This was the little time that they got together though and Nasir didn’t wish to spend it nit picking details of the kids. Instead he leaned up pressing a kiss to the man’s lips; the passion that he felt for him was evident as his hand pressed against his chest.

Agron’s finger tips found their way to the back of Nasir’s head, getting lost in his dark locks. He was a little surprised by the gesture; it wasn’t like Nasir to be so to the point, so bold. Pulling away to catch his breath, Agron eyed him. “What…” He couldn’t find the words that he wished to speak to him. His head screamed at him though, What had gotten into him?

Instead Nasir placed a finger to Agron’s lips, the corners of his own turning up as he peered upon him. “Don’t ask questions, just go with it.”

Simply Agron nodded capturing his lips with his own again, there were so many questions that he wished to ask and yet, the answers weren’t important. All that was important in that moment was the man that he had given his heart to, the man that he would spend the rest of his life with. “I love you.” The husky tone of his voice was one that was rarely heard outside of their room.

“I love you too.” Nasir’s fingers brushed against Agron’s cheek cupping it within his palm. “And I always will, no matter what happens, I will always love you.” From the day he had met Agron, he’d decided that he wanted to spend his life with him and nothing had changed in the time that they had been together.


	5. Chapter 5

“And we have all night yet.” A smile played with Agron’s lips as he watched the man. Was it a promise? Of course it was.

***

“Dad?” Nasir cracked an eye to look at the young girl, trying to decide what time it truly was. When had they finally gotten to sleep the night before to begin with? The memory of the night alone brought a smile to the man’s lips as he looked up at the young girl who now stood before him. Agron had slipped from the bed at some point which didn’t surprise him.

“Yes Eva.” He couldn’t help wondering what the girl wanted, and better yet what state he was even in. Though considering the fact that she still stood before him, he could only imagine that it wasn’t too bad.

“Papa asked that I let you know that if you don’t rise soon you will sleep through lunch as well.” A smile played with the girls lips as she watched him. “He also said to tell you that he’s taking Derrick and Aerlia out to the park.”

Nasir paused a moment to eye the young girl. “Don’t you wish to go?” It was strange that the girl wouldn’t go as well.

She shook her head as she looked at him. “No, unless you wish that I go.” Eva wouldn’t look him in the eyes now, her eyes turning to the floor as she whispered the words.

“No, I wont make you go if you don’t want to. You can stay, we can go over your homework and see how you did. But tell me Eva, why don’t you want to go?” The girl used to love going to play, the possibility of someone other than her siblings to play with was always exciting for her and yet here she was asking to stay home.

“I don’t feel well.” The girl’s voice didn’t elevate, her tone never changed and yet she turned on her heels heading out the bedroom door and yet Nasir thought he heard her sniffle as she slipped from the room.

Pushing himself from the bed he couldn’t help but sigh attempting to find his shirt. At least he had gotten into the habit of semi redressing, it made life so much easier if one of the kids should stir in the middle of the night and need something. Eva’s reaction was uncharacteristic of the girl and he couldn’t understand what would have caused it.

Slipping into the hallway he moved towards her room, fingers pulling at knots in his hair, before he paused in the door way watching the girl. She was curled up on the bed with the teddy bear that Agron had given her years ago, tears slipping down her cheeks as she did. “Eva?” He was trying his hardest not to spook the girl.  
          

  “I don’t want to talk about it.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke not looking up at him.

“You know that you can always talk to me.” Nasir moved to sit at the end of the bed. “I don’t care what it is Eva, you can come to us.” His tone was gentle as he spoke to her. He meant what he said; he didn’t know what she could possibly be going through that this would be an issue.

The only response he got though was a shake of her head as she looked at him, her tears still falling.

Biting his lip Nasir tried to decide how to proceed. He wasn’t too proud to beg and he would if he had to but this was starting to concern him. Not only did Eva never react like this, there was never a time that he could remember that she wouldn’t tell him what was wrong with her. “Please Eva, if there is something I can do to help, than I must know what it is that is bothering you.”

The young girl’s eyes turned up to look at him, the tears still falling as she did. “T-they say that I’m going to go to hell.” The girl’s words were spoken with caution, she wasn’t sure how he was going to react and she almost feared being chided.

Nasir’s forehead wrinkled as he watched the girl, tongue slipping over his teeth as he thought about it for a minute. He could only figure what this had to do with and he’d thought they’d made it through this the last time, but he should have imagined that there were many years left yet to go through such a thing. “Who said? And why?”

“F-friends of mine.” The girl was trying to find the words despite how she felt right now. “B-because of you and dad.” The brown eyes of the girl turned to the floor rather than looking at him.

Nasir bit back the curse that attempted to surface as he turned kind eyes towards her. “Eva, baby.” He reached out pressing her chin upwards so that she would look at him. “Remember what we talked about?”

She nodded though the tears slipped down her cheeks still. “Yes.”

“I love your father Eva,” His fingers brushed against her cheek carefully. “And we both love you kids to death. We would never allow anything to happen to any of you, nor would we do anything to risk harm to you. Anyone who would tell you otherwise has never been your friend.” Silently he added that their parents were also obviously religious bigots who didn’t know the meaning of love to begin with. The man held no love for the god that everyone supposedly believed in. After all if such a thing existed why would he force all of his followers to hate one another in his name?

“B-but they said they were.” The girl was very smart, that much was obvious but sometimes she was a little naïve, a quality that he so loved in her though. She wasn’t jaded by the world she lived in.

“I know honey, it’s confusing and it hurts but sometimes people will tell you things like that only to turn around and hurt you and I’m sorry that you had to go through it. I wouldn’t lie to you though.”

The girl offered a nodded before she moved to her dad curling up within his arms, the tears all but stopped now.  She knew that he wouldn’t lie to her but yet she didn’t understand how people she had trusted could do this to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Gently Nasir pressed a kiss to her forehead. “People will do things that don’t make sense and I wish I could save you from it. If you still want to stay, I understand.” Though something in the back of his mind finally clicked. She had called Agron, “Papa”. If his German was correct then she had called him Dad, which was a long way from her normal “Father” or “Vater”.

Eva simply offered a nod. “I don’t want to go.” While she knew that Nasir wouldn’t lie to her she also thought she knew her friends wouldn’t either. She had already lost too much in her life, how could she lose them too? “I don’t want to go anywhere.” She enjoyed being with them, and more than anything she was afraid that someone would take her from them, that she might never see her siblings again. They were the only family she had ever really known.

Feeling the girl within his arms stiffen, dark eyes turn to look at her once more. “Eva, what is it?” She had told him part of the problem but her behavior said there was more. If it was something he could do, he would but in order to do so he needed to know what was wrong. As his eyes turned up he found Agron leaned against the doorframe. The man’s eyes showed the concern he felt for the girl who now sat curled within Nasir’s arms. He’d been on his way to make sure that leaving Eva was alright with Nasir but hearing her voice, he’d known something was wrong.

“I don’t want them to take me away.” The tears that Eva had been holding back began to fall again.

“No one will ever take you away Eva, no matter what.” Agron’s voice surprised even Nasir. Even if the tears that brimmed in his emerald eyes weren’t there, the vulnerability in his voice would have killed Nasir all the same.

Eva’s eyes turned up to look at the man she hadn’t realized was there. To see the man whom had always been so strong break, only proved the point to her, he would do anything to see them safe. If Agron said it then he would do anything to make sure it was true. Instead of an answer the girl mustered a nod in return. “I-I still don’t want to go.”

Agron nodded fingers reaching up to brush away the tears from his eyes. That little girl meant everything to him, to see her so upset over a him broke his heart. His eyes turned to Nasir, glad for the words that passed between them without needing to be spoken. He wished that he could tell her so much and while the words formed in his head, they wouldn’t form upon lips. “Understandable.” He settled upon it as an answer.

“I told her we’d get some of her school work done and then we’ll find something to do. If you want you can leave Aerlia.” Though he knew Agron loved the little girl, he also knew she could be a handful at times and worse yet she could get heavy.

“Nah, I think I’m going to take her with me.” The action alone spoke more than words ever could, he wished to let Nasir and Eva speak without interruption.

The girl was finally beginning to settle down and she pushed herself from the bed, moving to the second man she called her father. “I love you Papa.” Her voice was but a whisper as she spoke, fingertips brushing against his cheek sweeping away tears as she did.

The smile that crept to Agron’s lips was only rivaled by the day that they had brought Eva home. “Ich liebe dich auch.”   
            Nasir allowed a laugh to bubble from within at the confused look upon her face. “He said he loves you too.”

“Y-you speak it too?” Eva’s surprise only made Nasir laugh again. Hadn’t she figured that he spoke at least some German? After all there were days, especially when he was under stress that Agron hardly spoke a word of English.

Nasir offered a nod as he looked at her. “Not as well as I used to but yes, I do.” His eyes turned to the German for a minute. “What are you still doing here? We’ll be fine, go enjoy the sunshine. It’ll do you some good.” He knew how Agron felt about the sunshine and he knew that maybe being out in it would be good for him.

Agron offered a nod leaning down and pressing a kiss to Eva’s head. Sometimes he wondered how Nasir stayed as dark as he did, he would willingly stay home with one of the little ones after all. “Alright, be good.” His voice was gentle as he eyed the young girl, not that he thought that he would have to worry about such a thing with her.

She offered a nod before he disappeared from sight. She had grown used to them coming and going without a sound. Normally Agron didn’t manage it very well but on occasion he could, she turned to look at Nasir as the front door closed. The house fell silent again as she watched him.

“I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes.” Nasir pushed himself from her bed, knowing he should run a brush through his hair and perhaps even pull it up before he got much further. There was nothing quite like a night of sex to cause an awful case of bed head.

She nodded scooping up the books from her desk and heading for the kitchen. Her mind was still swimming from the events that had just played out but she trusted her dads. Up until this point, they had never led her wrong and she couldn’t imagine that they would now. Yet it pulled at her heart to know that anyone could speak of them the way that they did. If only they would get to know Nasir and Agron they would be able to see just how amazing they were.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn’t have to wait long before Nasir slid into the chair beside her at the table, fingers drifting from the hair tie that secured his hair so that it wasn’t falling within his face. “Alright, so we were working on multiplication right?”

Eva was flipping the book open to where they left off before she nodded looking at him. “I think I understand how to do it but there’s a few that no matter how many times I did it, I couldn’t come up with the right answer.”

“Alright, show me one of them.” He wasn’t sure how to explain it to her if he didn’t even know what it was that had her confused.

“Like this one.” The girl’s finger tip brushed the problem 4+3 x 6 -8. “I keep ending up with 34 but you got 14 and I can’t understand how.”

“Alright, then let’s break it down. What should you do first?” He knew that she was having trouble with it and couldn’t blame her; math had never been his favorite either. However, he understood it though he hated when he had to use it, but showing her was different.

“4+3 is 7” The girl paused looking up at him as she did. That was the way she had done it before but yet she couldn’t come up with the same answer that he did which meant that she wasn’t sure what she had done wrong.

“No, remember your order of operations?” Nasir was gentle as he corrected her trying to make her think about it, giving her the answer wouldn’t help any, if she couldn’t remember how to do it later on in life when she would need it.

The girl nodded as she looked at the page before her pausing as she thought about it. “So it would then be 3x6 which is 18 + 4 is 22 and then you subtract the 8 and get 14?”

“Exactly!” Nasir quirked a smile as his dark eyes watched her. If she could do this then she could do the harder stuff as well. “See how easy that was? Here try this one.”

“8(6 +4) -5?” She looked up at him making sure that she had understood him right on which one he wanted her to do.

“Yes.” He waited on her to do it, mentally finding the answer so that when she got it, he would be able to confirm it or deny it for her.

“Well you would start with 6+4 which gives you 10, multiplied by 8 is 80 and then subtract the 5 is 75, correct?” The girl’s brown eyes lit up as she looked up at him, finally understanding where she had gone wrong before.

“Exactly.” Nasir couldn’t help the soaring in his heart as she finally understood. He finally understood what his mother had meant when she said he’d understand when he had kids of his own.

His mother, oh how he missed the woman. She would love Eva, all of the kids really, and Agron, oh how she would love  knowing that he was still with Agron. Though to have lost her to such an awful disease had been easier than watching her suffer any longer. “So then, is there anything else you would like help with?” Nasir pushed away the thought, though he did know that Eva needed a woman in her life. He knew that while today it might not be an issue, eventually at some point in her life she would need someone to go to.

“No, I think I have math figured out now or at least what we’ve gone over.” A smile swept over the girl’s lips as she watched him, feeling better about the subject at least. It wasn’t that Agron wouldn’t help her, in fact it was the opposite, he was always willing to help with anything but she couldn’t ask him or didn’t know how to anyways.

He nodded as he looked at her. They had found that it was easiest to take it a subject at a time, day by day so that she didn’t end up bored and confused. Shutting the book she looked up at him, her lips parting but no sound came from within. “Dad?” She finally found her voice again.

“Yea?” His confusion showed as his brown eyes scanned the girl. “What’s wrong?” She looked well, she had said that she understood, he couldn’t help being a little bit concerned about her now.

“Nothing is wrong, I-I just wanted to talk about something.” She paused trying to figure out how exactly she would phrase it.

“Of course.” Gently he laid one of his hands on top of hers waiting for her to speak as he did. “You know you can talk about anything.” He tried his hardest to make her feel comfortable with whatever was going on in her mind. She reminded him more and more of Agron with each day, especially when it came to her lack of words.

“Father spoke of what happened to his parents.” She eyed him for a minute. “But we have heard nothing of your parents.” She didn’t wish to upset him but yet he always told them how they could speak of anything.

Nasir paused a moment lips pursed, compared to Duro and Agron’s story, his was nothing and yet it was not something that he often spoke of freely. “My mother died just before you came to us.” He paused a moment as he thought about it. “She was sick for a long time before hand.” And his father? The man was a religious bigot, who had disowned him upon meeting Agron. He knew that he should tell her that, that it might mend her feelings after being cast off by her friends, and yet he wasn’t even sure he could speak of the man without cursing.

The girl’s eyes turned to look at him sadness showing in them as she looked upon him. She hadn’t wished to bring him sadness, and she hoped that it wasn’t that way. “And your father?"


	8. Chapter 8

“My father is much like your friends.” The words were spoken hardly above a whisper. “He didn’t understand why I loved your father and decided that he no longer wished to be a part of my life.” He didn’t even know where the man was living anymore. It wasn’t that he held a grudge against him, or even that he wished to stay distant but the man pulled away every time that he reached out and finally Nasir had given up.

The girl’s eyes turned up to look at him; it was one thing to be betrayed by friends but family?  How could someone do such a thing to their own family? Her eyes turned up to look at him. “But he is your father, how could that be? Family is meant love each other no matter what.”

“Not all families are like ours unfortunately Eva.” Nasir allowed a small sigh to slip between his lips as he did. “Sometimes people just don’t understand, and no matter how much we do, how much we try to explain, they just don’t change their minds. I don’t love him any less; he just doesn’t want to be a part of my life, our life.”

The girl was speechless; she knew it would not be that way with Agron and Nasir and even her aunt and uncle but how many people had to suffer through such a thing?  Though it brought her another question, one that she wasn’t sure the answer to. Why her? Why had she been spared such a fate?

“Why did you choose me?” The girl’s voice was barely audible. Perhaps it wasn’t a question she really wanted the answer to but she would ask it anyways. Out of all of the children they could have chosen why did they choose the girl who had just lost her parents and was so damaged.

A smile spread across Nasir’s lips as he watched her. He had figured this day would come one day. “How could anyone pass up a precious little girl clinging to her stuffed bunny without a friend in the world?” He figured this wasn’t the answer that she was looking for but it was only the start of the reason that they had decided to bring Eva home. “Do you remember what happened?”

Eva paused a moment as she thought about it. She had vague memories of the night her parents had died. There weren’t words to describe what had happened, probably because even to her it was such a blur. “Some of it.” Her voice was weak as her eyes turned to the floor.

Nasir remembered the day that they had brought her home, compared to what she was now, the girl was only a shell then. “We finally decided on you because you didn’t shy away. After all you had been through; you didn’t try to be by yourself. I’ll never forget the little girl who tugged at Agron’s pant leg trying to get his attention, her bunny clutched to her chest as she did.” Reaching out he brushed his finger tips over the girl’s soft cheek. “You had been through hell and yet, you were ready to take world on again. And it’s proven to be a wonderful choice. Now we just need to find you friends that accept you for who you are.”

The girl nodded softly a smile forming on her lips as she did. It had been suggested that she didn’t remember much of it because she had blocked it out, and in truth she didn’t want to remember. Her life before Agron and Nasir was a chapter in her life that if she never remembered it, she would not be upset. “I remember the teddy bear he tried to trade me for the sheep because it was falling apart.”

“And you agreed to do so, although I do still have it.” The man’s eyes were gentle. He too remembered Agron practically begging the girl to give her beloved friend up. In the end she had given in, and given it up for the teddy bear that he offered. She still had the teddy bear that he had given her though, her new best friend to face her new life with. “Your Aunt Kat called last night after you went to bed; she wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with her tomorrow.” He figured that the girl’s answer would be yes but had decided he’d ask anyways.

“Of course.” Her answer brought excitement to her eyes. Katrina was a good friend to the young girl. Whenever she went out she was always offering to take the girl. Much like Duro she was full of love and laughter but she also listened whenever Eva needed someone to talk to. It didn’t seem to matter if she should be talking to Nasir and Agron or not, she would still listen and help her to tell them. She loved their shopping trips most of all though.

“Alright, I’ll give her a call later on and let her know.” He was glad to see her happy enough to leave the house again. She would battle this the rest of his life, much as he and Agron had, that much he knew and some days he silently cursed himself being selfish enough to bring children into the hell. Yet the smiles and laughs and watching them succeed was all worth it in the end he supposed. One day they would be able to live a peaceful life, and yet it would take years for such a thing to happen.

Hearing the door open and shut his ears perked trying to figure out who it was. “Aggy?” The voice was one he recognized and couldn’t help the smile that spread to his lips.

“He took the kids to the park. What’s up Duro?”     

“Nothing, he called this morning so I figured while I was in the area I’d stop and see what was up.” Nasir couldn’t help admiring the brothers. Perhaps it was the years they’d spent looking after each other with no one else but the pair often reminded him of twins. “Hey Kiddo.” He reached out ruffling Eva’s hair as he entered the kitchen, knowing that it bothered her but yet she would never say as much.

“He didn’t mention anything.” Nasir offered a shrug as he eyed him, though it was true that they hadn’t exactly talked before Agron left. “Oh, if you would tell Kat that Eva said she’d go tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll let her know.” He offered a smile eyeing the girl for a moment. “She sounds excited to spend time with her.” In truth Duro was jealous of his brother from time to time. How wonderful it must be to have children and watch them grow before ones own eyes, yet he too would soon know such a feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

Duro’s eyes fell upon the young girl before him. She had once been such a shy child and yet here she was, just as vibrant as ever. Agron and Nasir had done wonders for her, he only wished he could do the same for his child. Perhaps that was why he had come to see his brother, for the reassurance he so often found in the older man.

“Eva, go work on the next page please.” Nasir’s dark eyes turned to look up at Duro. Something wasn’t right but what it was could be anything.

“Yea.” Grabbing the book she slipped down the hallway, her door shutting behind her. She didn’t have to be told twice, as she was used to the tone in Nasir’s voice and knew it meant something was wrong.

“What’s the matter Duro?”

“Is it that obvious?” Duro’s eyes turned to the floor, looking much like a scolded child.

“You look a lot like your brother.” A smirk graced the Syrian’s lips. “Your behaviors are very similar to one another.”

A laugh slipped between his lips as he eyed the smaller man. “He thinks he’s so unreadable. Anyways I guess it’s this whole thing about Katrina expecting. I’m not ready for this.” Pulling out a chair and slidding into it, he let out a sigh.

“You’re never really ready for it. You think you are and when the first child enters your life you realize that you aren’t. We thought we were ready with Eva but there’s a lot you can’t prepare for. Like earlier, she was terrified someone would take her away. There just isn’t a way to prepare. The first will be the worst of it though, after that you’re better prepared.” The German who was across from Nasir wasn’t much younger than he. “You can do this Duro.”

Duro nodded softly as he looked at him. “I suppose it probably helped that you didn’t start with Eva as a baby.”

Nasir only shook his head. “I think it would have been much easier if we had, there were so many different behaviors that she had when she got here that we had to try and break her of that it was hard.” He paused thinking of the little girl who had been so stubborn when she came to them. He supposed that it was probably her past that had caused it. She had lived through drug dealers who wanted nothing to do with her and had pretty much let her run free. She wasn’t fond of the word no and had reacted very poorly when she was told that she must do something. He had been sure that Agron would lose his temper with her, and yet he had exceeded his expectations and found a way to hold it until she had seen the light and turned from such ways.

Duro offered a nod as he watched Nasir. “She has a wild heart but she means well. I think that as she grows though, she will get worse.” A smirked was placed upon the man’s lips. “Best not to let Aggy get his hands on a weapon, he’d probably attempt to hurt anyone who attempted to date her.”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh, it was true that Agron’s temper was something that no one really wanted to see but the trust they laid in the girl should be sufficient enough for him or at least so Nasir hoped. “One of these day’s we will find out what will happen upon that day but it is not something I wish to rush to.” The truth was he enjoyed watching the girl grow up, knowing that they had made a difference in her life.

“Kat really does sound excited about their shopping trip tomorrow. Maybe it will do them both some good to get out of the houses and engage in retail therapy.” The smile that curled upon Duro’s lips was one that wasn’t often seen. “And maybe Kat can insure that she feels like she is safe here.” His eyes turned down the hall to the young girl’s door before they turned to Nasir again. “And what brought this reaction from her anyways? It is not like Eva to worry of such things. “In truth he was worried about the girl much as he was his brother, he knew that Agron would be lost if anything happened to her and that in itself worried him.

 “Her friends.” Nasir shook his head before he eyed Duro a sigh gracing his lips as he did. “They told her she was going to hell because of us.” He knew that much like Agron the German before him would not appreciate such a statement.

“They told her what?” Duro’s eyebrows met his hair line sighing as he did. “Poor kid, there’s nothing terrifying about that.” The sarcasm that dripped in Duro’s voice was evident as he spoke. “What good does telling a child that do? It wont change you and it wont change Agron so why turn her on you?”

“Because then she might not do it herself.” Nasir’s eyes met the German’s. “Their parents couldn’t care less that we live as we do, there is no changing us but Eva, she is still young enough to change her mind.”

Duro’s lips pursed before he shook his head looking upon Nasir as he did. “And yet they would be upset if someone told them that their kids were living their lives in sin because of them. I always figured that Agron preferred men; he tried dating a few women in high school but that always seemed to end poorly for him. It wasn’t like that when he met you though; he was head over heels from the beginning.” The man’s expression softened at the memory. “If you had asked him to jump off a cliff I’m pretty sure that he would have.”

“And yet he was always more worried about you being happy then his own happiness.” Nasir knew that Duro hated to think of such a thing but it was true. Agron would have gone to the ends of the world to see that Duro was alright and happily with someone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Duro allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as he looked at the man. “Aggy and his need for everyone else’s happiness but his own. He practically raised me, now it is time for his happiness, though I don’t know how to make him do such things. I’m sure that you do though.”

A smirk played with Nasir’s lips though there was a faint hint of a blush upon his cheeks as well. “I do not know what you speak of. There are children within this house remember?”

“Children who sleep I am sure. There is no need to hide it Nasir, he loves you, I can understand how being lost in his embrace would be enjoyable for both of you.” After seeing Agron suffer for so long, Duro enjoyed the fact that he had Nasir. To see his brother smile and laugh knowing that he found love within the Syrian. “After all you are both only human and it is natural.”

“Are you asking of our sex life Duro?” The laugh that slipped between his lips surprised them both.

“Hardly. There are some things that even I wish not to know.” Duro’s lips curled into a smile. “And what Agron does behind closed does behind closed doors is at the top of the list.”

“Good, because there are something I couldn’t share and that tops it. However, I’m sure if you ask Agron he might share.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll just live without knowing. Your secret is safe Nasir.” The man’s eyes fell upon Nasir. “So other than this debacle with her friends, how’s Eva doing?”

“She’s doing pretty good. Her school work is pretty good, she’s just having a rough day.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “She wouldn’t go with Agron and the kids. I’m considering that it might be worth seeing if she would consider seeing someone about it.”

“I’ll mention it to Kat since she went to school to be a psychiatrist. Maybe she can give some insight into it. I’ve found that she analyzes me without me even realizing it. The little guy seems like he’s trying into Agron all over again.”

“Derrick’s a lot like him. I can’t make Agron see it through.” He shook his head. “And then there’s Aerlia, our sweet little bundle of joy.”

“And something tells me that you’re not done at three.” Duro’s voice was gentle as he spoke but it was true he knew. If Agron had his way than they would most likely end up with a brood.  
            “Tell Aerlia’s a little bit older I think we are.” They had their hands full as it was between the three kids, Nasir trying to home school them and Agron and Duro’s attempt at running a coffee ship, life was far from dull.

Though the brothers being in business together granted them both certain freedoms that they enjoyed, including allowing them both to have a life. Duro didn’t mind taking care of the day to day operations while Agron played secretary, most often from home to help Nasir as he could. “Unless proper circumstances should present themselves.”

“You know if Aggy’s done with the books?”

“I know he was cussing at them last night but they’re in on the desk in the library if you wanna take a look.”

“Nah, I just wondered, I was going to get them out of his hair. I cant figure out his system and logic when he does them but he always ends up with the right numbers so I couldn’t care less.” When it came to Duro and numbers there was no love lost and Agron’s accounting degree made him the perfect candidate.

“Hang on, let me give a call. I’m sure if he’s done he’d love to get rid of them.” Grabbing the phone Nasir dialed. A few minutes later he set it on the table. “He said he’s on his way home but they’re yours.”

“I can only imagine he didn’t put it that way.”

Nasir’s smirk only served to confirm the younger brother’s suspiscions. “He’s not impressed at all. He’s not impressed by the inventory either.”

Eva’s reappearance was cautious as she moved down the hall way.

“It’s alright Eva.” Duro’s eyes turned up to look at her.

“I-I just came to get an apple.” The girl offered a smile grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the counter.

“There are muffins in the car.” Duro smirked knowing the girl’s love for them, especially the banana ones.

She paused a moment looking at him, her eyes lighting up as she did. “Really?” Her eyes drifted to Nasir awaiting his approval.

“Go ahead.” Nasir offered a laugh. Perhaps Duro spoiled them but once and a while he didn’t mind it.

Duro couldn’t help but laugh holding the keys out to her. “They’re sitting on the front seat.” Watching the little girl scurry off, he shook his head. It always amazed him how full of life the girl really was, even though she tried to hide it from the world. “Make sure you lock it again and bring them in.”

Nasir simply shook his head. “Let me guess it’s a coincidence that you were stopping here and you just happened to bring her muffins.” It wasn’t that he minded, in fact he was simply giving him a hard time. Duro was always stopping with some kind of goodies from the coffee shop for the kids, though sometimes he was sure it was simply an excuse to stop and see his brother.

“They happen to be Aggy’s favorite too.” He offered a smirk as he eyed the smaller man. He supposed that it was one of the nice things about owning a coffee shop, the day old left overs kept them all in supply of baked goods. Perhaps he did spoil the young ones but it was something that Agron and Nasir would enjoy with his children as well. They might not be able to do it now but soon they would. 


	11. Chapter 11

“What did I do now?” Agron’s voice surprised his brother as he walked up behind him setting Aerlia’s car seat on the table eyeing his brother.

“Nothing.” Duro carefully scooped the little girl up within his arms. “There’s the precious little angel.” He couldn’t help the smile that played with his lips. The precious little girl was so tiny in his arms, and for the first time, he couldn’t help feeling the nerves that built within him.

Agron noticed the difference within the man, eyes floating over his younger brother as he did before they came to rest upon the little girl within his arms a smile spreading across his lips. He remembered well the first time that he had held her, knowing that the babe was depending on him to take care of her was terrifying to him. She had been so frail when she had come home with them, only being a week old. He had been so afraid that he might hurt her. “You’ll be a natural brother.” His words were meant to be reassuring. He’d seen him with Aerlia and knew how the man felt, it was natural of any man he was sure. Even Nasir had seemingly had moment where he wasn’t sure if he could continue on and yet still he had. “It will all come to you as it needs to and we’ll be here for you, you know that.”

Duro’s dark eyes turned to look up at his brother from the girl cradled within his arms. “God I hope so, because I’m not sure that I can live with knowing you were better than I was.” He offered a cheeky smile in return knowing that it would make Agron feel a little better about how he felt. His eyes fell upon his brother at the offer of help, Duro was determined that they would not need the help; he would not allow his brother to bail him out again. “Thank you.”

Agron simply nodded, hands resting on the back of Nasir’s chair as he leaned against it. His eyes turned up as Eva wandered in with the bag setting it on the table with Duro’s keys, disappearing to her room again with her muffin. “Sometimes she reminds me of a pack rat. She won’t eat in front of anyone unless you force her too, she spends more time in her room than I think I ever did as a kid.” He just shook his head as he watched the girl. “I worry about her, I can’t help feeling like there is something that we can do and yet, I don’t know what it is.”

“You’ve done everything that you can Aggy, when she’s ready, she’ll tell you. She’s a good kid, she’s probably just lonely. All of the friends that she has ever made have either not been allowed to come here or when their parents find out, she isn’t allowed to see them anymore.” He hated to make his brother feel like it was his fault because even he knew it wasn’t. In fact it was anything but, however he could only imagine how the young girl felt.

“I-I had considered putting her back in school.” Nasir’s voice surprised both brothers as their eyes turned to him. “But I don’t think that she could deal with the harassment that went along with it. I mean let’s face it, kids are cruel and it’s only going to get worse the older she gets.”

Agron nodded though he was still considering what Duro had said. “It would explain why she pays such close attention to Aerlia.” He had been surprised by the girl’s need to mother but he hadn’t been able to judge either since she had been their first. Maybe one day they would be able to decide what exactly was going on with the young girl.

A crash from the living room made Agron cringe, Derrick was up to no good but thankfully they had decided against anything that was breakable, which meant that it was probably one of the lamps.

“I’m fine!” Came the little boy’s call causing Nasir to shake his head.

“Always a good thing to know.” Nasir couldn’t help but smile. The little boy could get into trouble and while he could be temperamental, he was normally pretty good or at least for Nasir he was. When it came to Agron though, he would allow him to get away with much more. “Just be more careful from now on.”

“No problem dad!” The little boy was always willing to obey, at least when it was Nasir.

Duro shook his head, eyes turning down to the little babe now sleeping within his arms. “She’s so precious. I don’t know how she ever sleeps with such racquet though.” The little girl was the definition of perfection from her tiny little feet to her sweet little face.

“Oh believe me she’s slept through much worse.” Agron shook his head. “In fact it might surprise you but she can’t sleep without noise. There’s a radio in her room for that reason.”

“Tell me you aren’t teaching her Metallica at this age.” A smirk formed upon the younger brother’s lips. He knew his brother’s taste in music and if he was introducing it to her at this age, he could only imagine what she would be like later on in life.

“No, Nasir vetoed that.” His emerald eyes turned upon the tan man sitting before him. “I can’t imagine why though!” Agron tried his hardest to pout as he did but it was something that he couldn’t do with Nasir.

“Smart move.” Duro playfully offered eyeing the Syrian. “It’s  probably best for Aerlia that way.” Carefully the man rose from the chair still cradling her within his arms. “I’m going to put her in her crib.”

Agron offered a simple nod as he watched his brother. “She gets kind of heavy after awhile, but actually she’s starting to lose some weight now that she’s up crawling around.” For him it had been such a proud moment watching the little girl crawl about for the first time, and yet it was terrifying as well thinking of all the things she could get into.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Slipping down the hallway, Duro carefully laid the girl in her crib. Truth was he could only hope that his own child was half as wonderful as this little girl was. Slipping from the room, he paused outside of Eva’s room. The girl was lying on her stomach on the bed, one arm folded under chin as the other was extended clutching her pen as it scribbled across the paper. “Homework?”

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice, her attention turning towards him. “No.” Her dark eyes watched him but she didn’t offer more explanation then that.

“Can I come in?” He paused in the doorway waiting for her answer. He wouldn’t push her any further then she wished to go but if she wanted to talk he would listen.

Eva offered a nod closing the notebook before her before she pushed herself up so that she was sitting.

Stepping into the room Duro’s eyes never left the girl. “So I was thinking, what if after you and your Aunt Kat go shopping you could spend the weekend with us. We just had new neighbors move in and they’ve got a daughter about your age.”

“R-really?” Eva’s eyes lit up as she looked up at him. She hated to get her hopes up again when it came to friends but the truth was she was tired of being alone, never knowing who would leave her.

“Yes really. Go ask your dads about it.” A smile pulled at his lips as he watched her. Agron would say yes in a minute, Nasir on the other hand might take some convincing, that much he knew.   
            It only took a few seconds for the girl to push herself from the bed scurrying past him headed past him for the kitchen. A laugh slipped between his lips as he did. He had expected some excitement from her but nothing like this. He hadn’t mentioned to her that the new neighbors were old friends of he and Agron’s who knew of Agron’s preferences. It was his hope that the two little girls would hit it off, one being new to the country, the other in need of a friend. Following her down the hallway, he leaned against the wall in the kitchen watching the trio; he would not interrupt until he was spoken to.

“New neighbors?” Agron’s eyes drifted to his brother, he was used to the smug look upon his face which meant that he hadn’t shared everything. Though he supposed it was rare that Duro ever really shared all of the information.

“Yea, Naevia and Crixius moved in last week with their daughter. She’s Eva’s age, I thought that they might enjoy each other’s company.” He’d been hoping to not have to tell Agron that part. His older brother loved Naevia but there was no love lost between he and Crixius. Though after all that they had been through over the years, they had grown closer to one another, neither one would tell how they really felt for the other.

“Crixius?” Agron’s eyes were vibrant as he spoke. “Like we went to school with Crixius, Crixius? “

Nasir and Eva both looked confused by the conversation between the brothers. Not that spats like this were unusual between them, they happened all the time. Duro thought it was a good idea, Agron didn’t and so the argument would ensue. However, the end was the unpredictable part.

“Yes, that Crixius.”

“Fick nicht” Agron’s nearly spat but he prided himself in not cursing in front of the kids, or at least not in English anyways.

“Oh come on! It’s been ten years since the last time you saw him, he’s not the same person he was, and neither are you. Give him a chance would you?” For Duro the words weren’t hard to speak. It was true that Crixius had changed, much like Agron had. It was amazing the change that being a father could cause on a person.

“Please Papa?” The girl’s voice surprised them both, normally when they argued she would disappear.

 That was one thing for Agron though, trying to tell her no when he knew that she needed this was going to be tough. Telling Duro no on the other hand was simple, which was what he had been prepared for. His eyes turned to Nasir, “It is up to you.” He was still pissed at his brother for trying to hold out such information, yet he would not punish the girl for her uncle.

Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at Duro. He did not know of the man they spoke of and from the way that Agron spoke, it was probably for the best. “You will keep a close eye on her?” He didn’t think that the man would allow harm to come to her but he would make sure of such.

“Of course.” Duro’s answer was sharper than he had intended it to be, he knew that Nasir meant no harm, yet it was still an insult. He knew what the girl meant to them, he would never allow anything to happen to her.

“Alright, then you may go.” His eyes turned to Eva for a moment though he felt Agron tense behind him. “But you will behave do I make myself clear?”

The girl offered a nod before scampering off to her own room, pausing only a moment to place kiss upon Duro’s cheek.

***

“So what is between you and this Crixius?” The quiet in the house was unmistakable. Eva had left earlier with Duro, excited about what lay before her. Seeing the look within her eyes, he could not tell her no, he could not recall the last time he had seen such.

Agron allowed a sigh to slip from between his lips as he closed the book he had been reading before his eyes turned to Nasir. He had intended for this conversation to come but when it hadn’t he had thought perhaps it wouldn’t happen. “A long history. It is not my battle but more so Duro’s and I do not understand why he has forgiven him honestly.”


	13. Chapter 13

“What happened?” Nasir would not allow him to push the question aside so simply. He would seek an answer until one that was justifiable was received. He knew though that with Agron, getting him to talk of such things was never easy. As far as he was concerned, the past was the past and there was nothing more to it. He would not live there, but should someone rise from it to attempt to return into his life after betraying him or family, that was one thing he would not forgive.

“It is something that does not need rehashing.” Agron paused eyes turning to Nasir as he did. “I just do not think it will do much good to allow him back into our lives, yes he has proved formidable ally but he has also seen to be an enemy.”

Nasir allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips as he eyed the man. “Right, which is why now it brings you to levels of cursing his very name. What did he do Agron?”

“His wife Naevia, she was Duro’s first love.” Agron’s eyes drifted to the ceiling at the memory. His brother had been devastated when he lost her to Crixius and yet he now happily lived married to a woman with child upon the way. “Duro was seeing her when he swiped her from under his nose.” The irritation began to show in Agron’s face as he spoke. If he was to suffer with this man in his life again, it would not be pleasantly but yet if it would help Eva, he would do it unwillingly. Though he knew it would make the girl so happy and that was all that he could possibly wish for.

“And yet Duro has forgiven him, perhaps it would be best if you did the same?” He would not tell Agron what to do but yet he did not understand why he carried this resentment about with him still. If Duro could forgive the man who had so badly hurt him then why couldn’t Agron? Was it simply Agron’s protective nature stirring once more or was there more to the story that he was not disclosing?

“And perhaps I should fall from the earth’s fucking surface.” The words were already from Agron’s lips before he sighed. “Forgive me. It is simply a matter that bothers me.”

“Forgiven as you always will be, it is after all not the worst you have ever said to me.” Nasir offered a smile eyes turning towards the other man. He understood that he was frustrated, upset, and yet he could not help wondering why he was of both. “I’m not saying that you must simply forgive him and act is never happened. I simply mean that perhaps given proper chance he will surprise you.”

Agron couldn’t help laughing as he eyed the other man. Sometimes he wondered if Nasir could ever be mad at him and then as he thought about it, he realized that there wasn’t a chance of that. “Perhaps you are right. For Eva it is worth a try at least” The words would put the Syrian at peace even if he wasn’t and would put an end to the conversation.

Nasir nodded though he was not sure that he trusted the man. Not because of that proven before but for the reason that it was rare for Agron to simply agree with him. If there were reason then they would see him to happiness this time but he still wondered if this wasn’t the calm before the storm when it came to Agron. “She is not in danger then?” He did still hold concern for his daughter but knew under Duro’s watch she would be safe but he couldn’t help wondering if harm could come to her.

“Oh, of course, I do not hold concern of his behavior towards Eva. He is mad at me; he would not dare hurt her.” Gently he wrapped his arms around Nasir holding him close to him as he did. “She is safe with Duro; he would rather see himself to death than see her hurt.”

Nasir leaned his head against the man’s chest, heart nearly jumping from within his chest as he did. There was something about Agron’s touch that sent shivers down his spine each time that he laid hand upon him. Yet this, being close to him as he now was, this was a thing that would cause Nasir to die happily one day, preferably within Agron’s arms.

Feeling the man tremble Agron’s lips dropped upon Nasir’s ear, pulling the lobe within his lips, his teeth raking over it. He couldn’t imagine how it was possible that they had found heaven within each other’s arms. However he would gladly see to Nasir’s pleasure. Such was a thing he would not be saddened to do, a duty that he held to heart and as such would not be afraid to fulfill.

A moan slipped between Nasir’s lips allowing his head to roll towards the lips and teeth and assaulted the tender flesh upon his ear.

Allowing the ear to slip from between his lips, Agron allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips. “What’s the matter Nasir?” He knew that nothing was wrong but the man’s reaction prompted teasing. He would do the same thing if Agron was in his place and he would see favor returned while opportunity presented itself.

“Wrong? Wrong?” Nasir’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. “I do not recall anything being wrong, except that you have stopped.” A smirk graced his lips as his head rolled back to look up upon Agron. The man had captured his soul a long time before, and now with this moment, he laid putty within his hands. Agron could do almost anything he wished to him and he wouldn’t care less, but god let him return his lips to his ears and neck. He wouldn’t need to do anything else to see him to pleasure, of course Nasir would not complain of such but it was not necessary.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“You thought you would get off that easily.” A smirk played at Agron’s lips. He had meant it the way it sounded but of course the second meaning was there should Nasir decide that was what he meant. Though his breath still brushed against the man’s ear. He wasn’t a fool, he knew what it would do to him.

“I was hoping.” Turning himself around, Nair pressed his lips against Agron’s, pushing the man against the headboard as he did. He would make him pay for teasing him. Finally he pulled away as lungs began to burn. “So, now did you want to go back to that statement?” His dark eyes danced, a new light within them as he eyed the only person he’d ever considered loving.

Agron’s tongue slipped across his lips as he thought about what he wanted to say. Though it would sound outrageous to anyone who didn’t understand, he could all but swear that the taste of Nasir lingered. “No, no, I’m pretty sure I still stand by it.” They both knew they would spend their night entwined within each other’s arms. Moving to pull his shirt over his head, he knew that he wouldn’t be very upset about it. In fact, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he wanted to be more.

***

“Look it’s a bunny!” The blonde little boy was curled up with Nasir on the couch happily eating his animal shaped cracker.

Nasir couldn’t help but smile, school lessons with Derrick were so much easier than they were with Eva. After all who couldn’t love learning about animals, letters and numbers?

“Where’s dad?” Blue eyes turned to peer up at Nasir. He was Agron’s boy; there was no getting around that no matter how hard you tried. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Nasir’s company or even that he loved him less but he and Agron had a bond that no one could break.

“Still in bed. I don’t think that he’s feeling very well.” The answer from Nasir brought a pout from the young one between his arms. “I know he didn’t sleep very well.” Silently to himself in the back of his head he added, once they had finally found sleep.

It was rare that Agron ever slept in. When Nasir rose in the morning, the man was never still there and yet this morning he lay beside him trembling and warm to the touch. It had killed Nasir to leave him but he knew that the little ones would need looking after and that he would do to allow Agron sleep.

“B-but he will be alright?” The little boy’s concern brought a smile to Nasir’s lips, though he knew that it shouldn’t. Derrick’s mother had been lost to an illness when he was only but four and his father a drunk who had eventually been killed in an accident. The boy remembered both, much unlike Eva who had been present for her parent’s death, but then he supposed that they were memories she wished not to remember and thus did not.

“He will be fine after a few days.” His voice was gentle as he spoke cupping the little boy’s cheek. “And I am sure that when he awakens, he will wish to cuddle as he would any other time.”

Derrick nodded before he pulled himself from Nasir’s arms. “I’m going to go play.” He didn’t pause to hear Nasir’s answer before he headed for his room to play.

Nasir’s head simply shook as he watched the little boy. He was so headstrong that he couldn’t help but be reminded by Agron. Pushing himself from the couch, he moved to their room leaning against the door frame. Agron was still curled beneath the blanket, one of his muscular arms draped above it. He lay upon his side. Quietly Nasir padded to the edge of the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached out to press a hand to Agron’s forehead.

“You left me.” Agron’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. An emerald eye cracked to look upon the man, lips curling to a smile. He knew why he had done it and yet he still couldn’t help wishing he hadn’t.

“Sorry. How you feeling?” Nasir’s voice held the worry that he felt. He was sure that Agron would be fine but he still felt a little concerned for him.

“Like a train hit me and then backed up and ran me over again.” Agron sighed, wincing as he swallowed. “What the hell did you do to me?”

“Oh no, this is not my fault.” Nasir quirked a smile as he leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Besides as I recall you’re the one that instigated it so either way it’s not my fault.” Agron’s skin felt as though it was burning up to the touch. “Can I get you anything?”

Agron shook his head but instantly regretted it, eyes falling shut as he did, a groan slipping through his lips. “Alright, the room spinning is not a good thing.”

“Go back to sleep Aggy.” His voice was gentle as he spoke. “I’ll take care of the kids and the house. Just get to feeling better alright?”

“It’s so cold.” Agron’s voice was soft as he spoke, though each word hurt more than the last.

“You want your shirt?” Nasir would do anything to make him feel better at this point. “Another blanket?”

“Both sound awesome.” Agron forced himself to sit up, eyes scanning the floor, he looked pale. “Now can you tell me where the hell my shirt ended up?”

“The floor somewhere I believe.” Nasir paused a moment, finding it he scooped it up holding it out to the other man. “You sure that you don’t want anything?”

“No, I’m not sure I could eat anything, hell I’m not even sure I can swallow right now.” Pulling the shirt over his head, he was glad for the material against his skin, though it offered little warmth. 


	15. Chapter 15

“Poor thing.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he moved to the closet pulling down another blanket. “Now lay down.”

Agron was more than happy to oblige, as much as he felt like he couldn’t breathe laying down at least the room quit spinning. He allowed Nasir to cover him up, a small smile forming upon his lips as he did. “Thank you Nasir.” They were words rarely spoken by Agron but when he did speak them they came from his heart.

“It’s what I do remember?” His leaned down pressing another kiss to the man’s forehead. “Now start feeling better, you have Derrick terrified.” They both knew that this was going to be a battle that they faced each time one of them got sick but together they would all try to make it through.

“Poor kid.” Agron sighed, eyes looking up at Nasir. “I’m fine, I swear. It would take a hell of a lot more than a cold to take me away from any of you.”

Nasir offered a gentle nod as watched him, though he wasn’t sure that Agron was truly telling him the severity of it or not. “Alright, let me know if you need anything and get some sleep.”

Agron nodded settling against the pillows again, allowing his emerald eyes to fall shut again.

Nasir sat quietly on the edge of the bed; he was used to the rise and fall of his chest once he was asleep. Carefully he adjusted the blankets, finger tips running down Agron’s cheek for a second before he pushed himself from the bed. He knew if he sat here much longer there would be little chance that he would leave him.

 It wasn’t like Nasir to worry as such, he was used to the kids being sick and that didn’t bother him but Agron being sick worried him. The man was always so strong, to see him weak and miserable like this scared Nasir. If it could cripple Agron as it had, what else could it do to the man? He also knew that Agron was trying his hardest to be strong through it but the weakness he showed was enough to tell him that it was worse than the other man was letting on.

Though Agron had been the one who stayed with him in the hospital, had held his hand, and made sure that he made it through when no one else bothered to care. The thought alone made him cringe, how close Nasir had been to death, yet how much he had wanted to die was the scary part.

It had been just after his mother’s death, his father had announced that he wanted nothing to do with him and Nasir wouldn’t tell Agron what was wrong no matter how he begged. One night though he had fallen to new levels of depression and after seeing Agron, had gone home, intentionally over dosed himself on sleep medications he’d been on for forever and had peacefully slipped to one last slumber. Or at least that had been the plan, unfortunately though Agron had keys to his apartment and had grown worried by Nasir’s behavior and let himself in to find the man he was in love with barely breathing. Agron hadn’t left Nasir’s side until he knew that Nasir was going to be alright, and even then it wasn’t for very long and generally only with Duro dragging him from the room.

In truth, years later Nasir was not upset that Agron had been there, had saved him and yet there were still days he regretted it. He loved his life, nothing would ever change that, and yet on occasion he still felt hopelessly alone.

Duro had become like a brother to him over the years and when the man had grabbed him by the shirt and drug him to Katrina’s office practically tossing him on the couch he’d realized that the feeling was mutual. While it was probably unethical of her to see him as close as they were, she did it for him, even now, when he needed it. There were things about him that she knew, that neither of the brothers did and that was ok with him. When he was ready he would tell Agron, but he hadn’t found that time yet.

That was the true reason they had adopted both Derrick and Eva, because he knew exactly how it felt to be so alone. Hearing the little girl had no family who wished to take her in and she had few friends within the foster home, his heart had broken and he’d been set upon her. Agron would do anything to make sure that he was happy and had agreed, eventually falling just as in love with her as he was. Perhaps that was why the two of them were so close, because they had so much in common to begin with. He hadn’t told her about what had happened, and he knew that Agron hadn’t either because he wouldn’t talk of it unless Nasir did.

Derrick on the other hand was a different story; he had been orphaned with no other family to be found. It broke Nasir’s heart watching the little boy suffer the way that he had within the foster home he was in. The family perhaps didn’t love him, but they had at least taken care of the boy, making sure that he was alright and received the therapy that he needed.

Nasir paused in the door way, his eyes turning to look upon Agron who was now soundly asleep within the bed. His heart broke as he watched him, and instead of leaving, he started to retreat. Agron had been there through hell for him, it was so hard to walk away. Yet instead he turned leaving the room picking up the phone off the kitchen table he dialed the all too familiar number.

“Hello?” The woman’s voice was gentle as she spoke.

“Kat, it’s me.”

“Nasir? Eva’s fine.” She figured that the only reason that he could be calling was to check in on the girl. “Duro took her and Amelia to the park for a while; they really seem to be hitting it off.”

“Good, but that wasn’t why I was calling. I-I need to talk.”

“About?” She thought she had a good idea of what it could be but she needed to hear it from him or more so he needed to say the words in order to understand them himself.

“I-Its happening again.”

“The nightmares?” She couldn’t figure out, what exactly it was. Nasir had been through a lot in the time she’d known him; he was going to have to be more specific with her in order to help.

“No, no those haven’t happened in awhile now. I-I feel so helpless.”

“What’s going on Nasir?” Her voice was gentle as she spoke. “Would you like to come over?”

“No, I cant, Agron’s sick, someone’s got to look after the kids.” He leaned back in the kitchen chair leaning against the back, eyes closing for a minute.

Agron was sick, that explained it. Agron had always been one of his triggers, but she thought that he knew that as well. “Nasir, you’re fine. I’ll meet you for your regular appointment if you still need it then, but just breathe through it. He’s going to be fine and so are you.” She wasn’t pushing him off but one of the things that he needed was to try and work through it himself. “I’m here if you need me before then.”

“A-alright.” He was beginning to understand her way but he still had his doubts sometimes.

“And I mean that Nasir, if you need me at two o’clock in the morning, please call.” As far as she was concerned the man was family and she couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to Nasir. There was too much at stake now, not just in Agron but in the kids as well. She knew Agron well enough to know that if anything happened to Nasir, he would self destruct.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Thanks Kat.” His voice was soft as he spoke though his mind was a mess, trying to sort out all the things that he needed in his head.

“Nasir?”

“Yea?”

“You want me to stop and pick Derrick up?” The worst of his issues right now was Agron, if he could make it through that then he would be fine, she knew that. “I mean we have Evy, and you know how much Duro loves Derrick.”

“I-If you wouldn’t mind.” He loved the woman more than she could ever imagine right now. She truly was his savior.

“Alright, I’ll be over in say ten minutes to get him.”

“Thanks Kat.” He meant the words.

“No problem hun. Give Aggy a hug for me; he’s always such a big baby when he’s sick.”

***

The silence within the house was nearly deafening. Aerlia was asleep in her crib as Nasir sat on the edge of the bed. When Katrina had come to get Derrick, she’d made a point once again to stress that if he needed her, all he needed to do was call. He couldn’t begin to thank the woman for what she had done, he adored his kids and knew one day he would eventually have to deal with both them and Agron being sick but much like everything else he had ever done in his life it would take baby steps. That was something that they both knew, and Kat and Duro were always more than willing to help. As far as Duro was concerned, he was only alive because of Agron and thus he would do anything for his brother and the man he now called his husband.

 Gentle fingers ran down Agron’s cheek and Nasir jumped when Agron playfully bit at them. He hadn’t even realized that he was awake yet, but upon realizing it he pulled away his fingers leaning down to kiss the man’s cheek.

“Shouldn’t you be making sure that Derrick isn’t getting into trouble?” Sleep hung in Agron’s voice as he spoke.  
            “Kat stopped and grabbed him; she thought it’d be easier on you getting better. Besides your brother was starting to go through withdrawals.” His eyes were soft as the corners of his lips turned up. “And she figured that it’d probably be better we not end up with sick kids.”

“And Aerlia?” He knew that Agron wasn’t ready to let the babe out from under his watch for more than a few hours.

“She’s lying down right now.” Nasir offered a small smile trying to reassure him as he did. Leave it to Agron to worry about everyone else when he was sick. “You should eat something though.” He was beginning to be a little more comfortable with Agron being sick but it was still tough, being able to be with him helped.

Agron offered a nod pushing himself up so that he was sitting up against the pillows. “Food? Nothing even remotely sounds good.” It was true, food didn’t sound good and besides in order to eat he’d have to be able to swallow without it feeling like a thousand nails were scraping down his throat.

Nasir let a sigh slip between his lips as he watched the man he’d fallen for. He moved to stretch out beside him. “Even something as simple as soup broth will help you start feeling better. Hell, I’d even make you soup if you thought it would help.”

Agron paused as he eyed Nasir. The man had a thousand recipes simply floating around in his head, each night Nasir cooked it was something new. Though he was prone to taking special requests if they were offered, which was a plus. “Will you make it Chicken?”

Perhaps Kat hadn’t been too far off when she’d said that Agron could be a big baby but Nasir didn’t mind. “It’s your favorite; I wouldn’t dare to make anything else.” The smile that formed upon his lips was one that he could not help but allow. In truth as pathetic as Agron looked right now, he was adorable as well.

“Good.” Agron offered a small smile as he looked at him.

Gently Nasir took him within his arms, holding him close to him as he did. His skin didn’t feel as warm as it had before but he knew it was possible it would still elevate again. “You feeling any better?”

“Less cold.” Agron’s voice was still hoarse but speaking hurt less than it had before at least. “Otherwise not really.” Though he dwarfed the man, Agron found a spot within his arms to curl up against his chest. The one bit of serenity he had within the day today lay within this man and he would trade it for nothing.

“We’ll that’s a start at least.” Nasir’s fingers instinctively ran through Agron’s hair much like he would with one of the kids but then again he had taken Agron in as such. The man whom he had so willingly given his heart to him which was something Nasir had sworn never to do and yet he would not regret the action.  “Room still spinning?”

“No, that’s stopped as well; I was starting to feel like I was reliving my college fraternity days again.” He paused a moment, eyeing Nasir as he did.

Nasir simply offered a laugh, his fingers drifting from Agron’s dark hair to rest upon his leg. “I suppose since I promised you soup, I should venture to the kitchen.” He hated to leave Agron but knowing that he felt better helped make it a little easier, or at least as long as Agron didn’t complain it would.

            Agron offered a nod. “You will come back right?” He was still trying to find the energy to leave the room, perhaps for the comfort of the recliner in the living room.

            “Of course I will.” How could he not return to him? Agron held his heart, he was the reason he was still breathing, to walk away now would be unheard of.


	17. Chapter 17

“Alright.” Agron’s voice was gentle, though he already missed the feel of Nasir’s arms around him. It never seemed to get any easier and even less so now that he was sick. If he promised that he would come back then he would eventually return. “Would you do me a favor though before you leave?”

            “Of course. What can I do?” Dark eyes scanned over Agron trying to decide what he was about to ask of him.

            “Hand me the remote please. I’m not sure I can get my eyes to focus enough to read.” It wasn’t that Agron despised TV; he simply preferred reading to it. In fact it had been his suggestion that the kids have to read something daily before they were allowed near the TV. For Derrick this meant that he and Nasir would curl up with a book and try to work through a book. Eva on the other hand kept to herself in her room with her book, normally too engrossed in whatever she was reading to complain that she wasn’t allowed to watch TV.

            Nodding Nasir handed the remote over to him before he pushed himself from the bed pausing only a moment to lean down placing a gentle kiss on Agron’s’ lips. The way he saw it if he was going to end up with whatever he had, than he would anyways, why bother attempting to avoid it?

            Agron’s emerald eyes turned up surprise showing in them as he did. “I-I….You…” He couldn’t find the words that he wanted to speak and finally settle on the simple answer. “Thank you.” There was no way to understand Nasir sometimes; his behaviors were up and down. One day the answer could be yes, the next the very same question would grant a no but Agron loved him none the less. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without him.

            Yet he had almost found out. It had been nearly eight years since the night that he had found Nasir. How empty he had felt sitting beside that hospital bed, damning himself for not realizing sooner that something wasn’t right, for allowing Nasir to leave. Yet Nasir had lived and for that Agron was thankful.

            “Aggy?” Nasir’s voice brought the man from his thoughts once more. He wasn’t sure exactly what Nasir had said but judging from the concern upon his face, he could only imagine that he had called more than once.

            “Sorry what?”

            “I asked if you wanted veggies in the soup or not.”

            Agron paused a minute as he looked at him smiling as he did. “Veggies of course.” For him it wouldn’t matter but if Nasir wanted an answer then he would give him one to reassure the man that everything was fine.

            “Alright then.” Nasir offered a smile moving to the door. “If you need anything please call.” His voice was gentle as he spoke watching Agron as he did. He was acting a little out of his nature which worried Nasir but maybe it was just because he was sick. Offering a last glance he slipped from the room leaving Agron alone with his thoughts once more.

***

            “Careful it’s warm.” Nasir offered handing the bowl over to the other man though he knew the warning would go without notice as it had so many other times.

            “Thanks.” Agron offered a smile before taking a bite wincing as he scalded his tongue. It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard Nasir but instead that in truth he was starved.

            A laugh was emitted between Nasir’s lips as he eyed the other man. “Why must you be so hard headed German?” He simply shook his head before he sat upon the bed, legs curling underneath him.

            “Perhaps because I am starving?” Agron’s emerald eyes turned up to look up at the Syrian a goofy grin plastered upon his lips as he did. He wasn’t justifying the mistake, just simply explaining.

            “You mean you’re actually hungry?” Nasir had been concerned about the fact that he had no wish to eat. When it came to trying to convince Agron to do something it wasn’t as easy as it sounded which meant that Nasir spent plenty of time arguing when it came to things like this. He would show his concern, Agron would argue he was fine and so the argument proceeded. It was a pain normally but Nasir wouldn’t change it for anything most times.

            “I am.” Agron offered before he took another spoonful of soup figuring that he had already burned himself, what more harm could he do?

            “Good, there’s more soup in the fridge if you should decide you want more.” That was the only thing about Nasir’s cooking that they both would change given chance. He didn’t know how to cook for very few people. It always seemed that they were living on the same meal for two or three days because they had that many left overs.

            “I’m pretty sure that if this throat doesn’t stop being raw, I will be living on it for a few days at least.” The warmth against it felt decent though he had to admit. That much he would admit. “Besides, it is awesome.”

            A blush brushed against Nasir’s cheeks. No matter how long they were together, Nasir couldn’t get used to Agron’s praising him. “Thanks.” He offered a small smile he looked upon him.

            “You know, the house seems so quiet without the kids.” Agron’s eyes turned towards the door. In four years now, he couldn’t think of a day where there hadn’t been some kind of noise from the kids. For the first couple of years it had just been Eva’s bubbly laughter and giggles and then they were joined with the sound of Derrick crashing about and most recently sweet little Aerlia’s coos and cries. “How’s Aerlia?” It surprised him that he hadn’t heard the little girl cry or fuss yet waking from her nap.

            “She’s still asleep. I peeked in on her before I came in. I’ll wake her up in a little bit and see if she’ll take her bottle.” He was praying above all else that she hadn’t come down with something too.


	18. Chapter 18

“She never sleeps this long.” Agron’s brow furrowed as he eyed Nasir. “You’re sure she’s alright?”

            “Positive. Oh, I meant to ask you too, what exactly did you tell Eva of your parents?” He eyed the man wondering. Nasir knew well the true story of how they had met their demise and yet, he couldn’t help wondering if Agron had told her such. “Simply so that if she should wish to speak of it, I know what I shouldn’t say.”

            Agron offered a sigh as he looked at him, eyes turning to the bowl of soup in his lap. He’d forgotten he hadn’t told Nasir, Duro knew because they both used the same story whenever asked of it. Probably because they’d been using it since they were kids. “I told her that they were killed in a fire.” Well, it wasn’t exactly lying but it certainly wasn’t the whole truth either. “I-I mean how am I supposed to tell her that my father killed my mother and ended up killing them both.”

Agron had been fifteen when it happened and Duro was twelve, they’d been home together, which was probably for the best. He vividly remembered the argument that had happened before they had left the boys. His father slapping his mother, her shrieks of terror and pain and then the man storming out of the house dragging her along, leaving Duro and him alone.

The man had proceeded to stab her to death in the car, and then when he tried to set the car on fire, he’d ended up catching himself as well. He’d never forget when he’d heard the news, and even worse he’d never forget what it had been like holding Duro as he cried after hearing about it.

The tears that slipped down Agron’s cheeks now weren’t from sadness but instead because he truly missed his mother. He always had. His father wasn’t a man that he cared about but his mother had been a wonderful woman.

Nasir’s finger tips reached out brushing away the tears. “I’m sorry.” His voice was gentle as he spoke. He hadn’t meant to upset Agron but he needed to ask the question. “When you’re ready you’ll tell her.” He was beginning to sound like Kat now, how many times had she said those words to him about talking to Agron.

“No, no it’s alright.” Agron’s eyes turned up to look at him, his attention returning to the soup. “Honest. One of these days I’ll have to find a way to deal with it.”

“If you say so.” Nasir would not push the issue, when he was ready he’d talk about it. That much he knew after as long as they’d been living together. “Something I can do?”

Agron simply shook his head as he looked at Nasir. “No, I’m fine, honest. And I still have two legs; I can manage anything that I should need.”

“No, you will stay here or the couch.” Nasir offered a small smile as he eyed the other man. “I know you, the minute I turn around you’ll be cleaning the house and that’s not going to happen. Just rest and let me take care of things Agron, please?”

“Fine, fine.” Agron allowed a sigh to slip from between his lips setting aside the empty bowl on the night stand. However he unexpectedly reached out pulling the Syrian into his arms. “But you’re going to stay with me. Well unless Aerlia needs you of course” As stubborn as he could be, he didn’t expect Nasir to argue with him.

Nasir laughed softly, his head leaning against Agron’s shoulder as he playfully nudged at the other man’s shoulder. “I would stay as long as you asked me to Agron.” His voice was gentle as he looked up at him. “Anything on tv worth watching?”

“Not in the least bit. I was watching Ocean’s 11 for the six hundredth time that I’ve ever seen it.”

“I’ve never actually seen it.” Nasir was sure that the look on Agron’s face right now was worth a look but it was true, he had never seen it.

“You’ve what?” Agron’s eyebrows shot up to the middle of his forehead as he looked down at Nasir. “We own it! You’ve seriously never seen it??? It’s a classic when it comes to movies.”

“I’m serious Agron, I’ve never seen it.” He offered a laugh, his head rolling back to look upon the man. Judging by the look on Agron’s face, one would have thought that he had just told him that he was leaving him for a woman. “Would it make you feel better if I watched it with you?”

“Of course it would!” Agron was still trying to figure out how it was possible that Nasir had never seen it before. “You want to watch it in here or in the living room?”

“Either ones fine. It depends; you want to move out there. Do you feel up to it?” That was just how Nasir was, he would only let him move if he felt that he could, if he wanted to stay in here then they could.

“The living room sounds fine.” Truth was Agron was going to nuts if he couldn’t get out of bed until he was feeling better.

***

The next few days passed without much happening. By the time that the weekend was over, Agron was feeling much more like himself. Though he was still trying to shake the cough and his throat still kind of hurt, he was feeling human again.

As Derrick came scampering through the door, he happily scooped the boy up. “Hey kiddo, how was your weekend with Uncle Duro?”

“Dad!” The little boy wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck in a hug. The truth was the little boy had had a rough weekend. He was convinced that he had been shipped away because something was going to happen to Agron. That Nasir had only told him that he would be alright so that he wouldn’t worry.


	19. Chapter 19

“Yep, it’s me.” He offered a laugh hugging the little boy as he did. “So now I ask again, how was your weekend with Uncle Duro?”

“Great!” Derrick’s eyes lit up finally letting go of Agron’s neck, his eyes beaming as he looked up at him. “We went to a baseball game!”

“Oh yea?” Agron held the little boy close to him. The truth was that he was glad that Duro took him all the places that he did because they were things that Agron had no understanding of. Derrick had been begging for months now to go and see a game but Agron didn’t understand enough about the game to be any help to the little boy, he had been too busy as a kid trying to take care of Duro to learn to understand it and now he just didn’t have an interest in it.

“Yea, it was awesome!” The boy looked at him, a pout forming upon his lips as he did. “But I was still worried about you.”

Derrick’s words almost brought tears to his eyes. He offered a smile as he held him close to him. “I’m fine.” The words were a gentle whisper as he spoke them. “I promise Derrick.” He set the little boy upon the floor turning eyes upon Eva. “What about you?” He asked watching her still. “You have fun?”

Eva offered a nod adjusting her shopping bag and her shoulder bag as well. “Yea, Amelia is really nice.”

“She’s probably like her mom then.” Agron’s voice was quiet as he spoke. Or at least that was the way that he remembered Naevia being, it had been years since he had seen her, there was no telling what had happened to her since then.

“She’s pretty cool too.” Evy offered a smile before she brushed past him heading for her room.

“Your dad’s in the kitchen making chocolate chip rice crispies if you want to help.” Agron called over his shoulder. It was unusual that Nasir was baking anything with sugar in it. When it came to the kids he preferred they live on fruits and other health food snacks but occasionally he would break down and make something that he knew that they would enjoy. Eva was always willing to help though, she loved baking, helping him with dinner and whatever else she could do.

“Really?” Eva gave an excited smile before she stopped in her room dropping the bags heading for the kitchen.

“Yes, really.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked up from what he was doing. “Is that a new sweater?” The one thing that he loved about her shopping with Katrina was that she knew what was acceptable and what wasn’t.

“Mhm.” She leaned against the counter across from him. “Something that I can do?”

“Grab a spatula.” Nasir offered a smile as he eyed her. “And it’s a cute sweater.” He knew that she hated it when he said that things were cute but this time he meant it, it really was a cute outfit.

Eva never tried to dress outside of what she knew was acceptable but she’d wear a little bit of everything. She didn’t really have a particular style but he supposed part of that was because she didn’t really have any friends to tell her what was cool or not. “Amelia’s going to start going to school soon.”

Nasir stopped, watching her trying to figure out what she was getting at. “Oh yea?”

“Yea, she was kind of upset to hear that I wasn’t going to be there.” Eva grabbed the spatula bringing it back to him before she leaned on the counter again. “But I tried to explain to her why I cant. She seemed alright with it and she wants to come over soon.”

Nasir offered a nod making a mental note to call Duro and see if he could get the girl’s number for her. “Of course, you know that she is welcome here whenever she would like to. As long as it is ok with her parents of course.”

He and Duro had spoken of the family the other night after Agron had passed out beside him. He felt better knowing that Crixius was aware of their sexual preferences and that the girl’s family would not be turning Eva away merely because of it. Right now what the girl needed was a friend, and this little girl might very well be the one to be her friend.

Eva offered a small smile as she watched him. “You didn’t put your hair up this morning?” It was a rarity lately it seemed. Normally once he got out of the shower in the morning it got brushed and put up to keep it from his face. Though it was one of the things that Eva loved most about him, the days where he actually let it fall as it pleased no matter how it looked.

“No, you’re right I didn’t.” His dark eyes turned up towards her. “I didn’t feel like fighting with it this morning. I figured I’d just let it be moody and do whatever it wanted for the day.”

“It looks really nice.” She smiled before she turned her attention to the task they were working on. “So do we have a recipe or is this one of the many floating around in your head?”

“The recipe is in the recipe box.” He offered a smile as he eyed her. “Actually I think this is probably one that you could do yourself if you wanted to.”

“Really?” The girl’s eyes lit up as she looked at him. She was used to doing things under his watchful eye but never truly by herself.

“Yes, really.” Nasir shook his head as he watched her. “We’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” He would let her try, if she needed help, he would be more than willing to help but her independence meant the world to her, much like Agron’s did to him.


	20. Chapter 20

“Ok!” Eva offered a smile before she pulled the recipe from the box, eyes falling upon it.

Nasir allowed a smile before he slipped down the hallway eyes falling on perhaps the sweetest sight he’d ever seen. Agron was curled within the recliner, foot bouncing to keep it rocking, with Aerlia settled within his arms. The little girl was spoiled, she had Agron wrapped around her tiny little finger. All she had to do was start to fuss and he’d scoop her up in a heartbeat. “She’s your baby girl.”

“She is not.” Agron offered a smirk as his eyes turn to look at Nasir. “Though I was thinking. We could have one of our own.”

Nasir paused a moment taking in what Agron had said. “You mean…” His tongue slipped between his lips as he thought about it.

“Yes Nasir, I mean a surrogate.” A smile formed upon his lips as he eyed the other man.

“I-i…” He paused trying to decide what he was about to say. They had talked about this before and yet he was still taken by surprise each time they spoke. “I guess that if you want to…” Nasir was trying so hard to form a sentence yet it wasn’t working. He wasn’t arguing with him but instead taken by surprise.

A smiled played with Agron’s lips as he eyed Nasir. “Is it not what you wish?”

Of course it was what he desired but he just couldn’t decide how to tell him that. It would be someone for Aerlia to grow with. “I-i…we will speak of it later.”

“When you have found words again?” A smirk formed upon Agron’s lips. After all the years they had been together he knew how to read Nasir’s behaviors.

***

A terrorized cry shrieked through the night yanking them both from peaceful sleep.

“Eva.” Nasir allowed the words to slip between his lips.

“I got her.” Agron pushed himself from the bed slipping from the room.

The girl sat curled upon her bed, clutching the teddy bear to her chest with tiny little hands. Her tiny frame shook as she tried to curl upon herself.

“Hey.” Agron’s voice was soft as he moved closer trying not to spook her further. “What’s the matter?”

Her eyes turned up to look up at him. Agron was her definition of strength. The tears that ran down her cheeks as she sniffled fell harder. “I-i..” She stammered trying to pull herself together.

Carefully Agron pulled her into his lap smoothing her hair. “It’s ok. Just tell me, nothings going to hurt you.”

“It was awful.” The girl’s whimper broke his heart. She sniffled as he held her nuzzling in against his chest. Though she was having trouble telling him, but within his arms she knew that no matter what she was safe. He would rather die trying to make sure that she was alright then allow anything to happen to her. “The screaming, her cries and gunshots.” The tears began to fall again, her face burying in his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt, though Agron didn’t mind.

Though he wouldn’t ask her, he couldn’t help but wonder if Eva wasn’t reliving the memory she had tried so hard to suppress of her parents death. Gently he smoothed at her hair, trying his hardest to make her feel safe. “It’s alright Eva. It wasn’t real.” She was safe, whatever had happened within her mind while she slept wasn’t real, and it couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt her as long as he lived.

She nodded as she looked up at him, the tears beginning to slow as he spoke. She knew that they weren’t real but they’d been terrifying all the same. Her eyes turned up to look at him, dark eyes red rimmed as she peered upon him. “Will you stay with me Papa?”  It was true that when she needed help, she went to Nasir but Agron was the one she drew strength from.

“Of course I will Eva.” He offered a smile brushing away the tears from her eyes. He would make sure that she was asleep again and going to be alright before seeing himself back to bed. If she needed him, she knew where he would be and he hoped that maybe she would simply sleep the rest of the night and feel better come morning.

She leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek before she moved from his lap, curling back up beneath the blankets. She still wasn’t sure if she felt comfortable about sleeping yet but knowing that he was there with her made her feel better.

“Sleep Eva.” Gently Agron placed a kiss upon her forehead. “I won’t let anything hurt you.” He meant the words; he wouldn’t let anything hurt her, no matter what happened. No matter what she dreamt, tomorrow morning she would awaken and realize it had all been a terrifying dream. Though he did know that he would have to call his brother come morning and see if Kat had made any progress on figuring out how to help Eva. Being helpless like this killed him; the only thing that he could hope for was that they would be able to figure out how to help her.

His eyes turned to the young girl who lay before him. She was only ten years old and already she had survived hell. It was his hope that he and Nasir could give her the best life possible but more importantly he wanted her to know happiness, true happiness.

In that moment though, he got his first glimpse of just that. Eva lay curled beneath the blanket, a hand tucked beneath her pillow, the other clutching the teddy bear to her chest, slipping peacefully to sleep and for a minute, he almost would have sworn that smile graced her lips. Carefully pushing himself from the edge of the bed, he leaned his lips down pressing a kiss to her forehead before he quietly slipped from the room. Yet as he paused in the doorway for a moment, he couldn’t help being reminded of the little girl who had crawled in bed between them so many times when she had first joined their little family.


	21. Chapter 21

It wasn’t long before he was crawling back into bed beside Nasir, though he was sure that sleep would not come easily, his mind whirled thinking about poor Eva.

“She alright?” Nasir rolled to look at him, dark eyes swept over Agron trying to figure out what was hidden behind the man’s strong façade.

“She is now.” He offered a smile as he looked upon Nasir, trying his hardest to make him feel better about the situation. His own doubts didn’t need to be disclosed right now, he just needed to sort through them himself. He loved Nasir, he knew that he understood, he knew that no matter what he could always talk to him. Sometimes though, he just needed to work through it himself.

“Yet you aren’t.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at him. “What is it Agron?” His fingers ran through Agron’s hair trying to figure it out, this wasn’t like him. Maybe he could talk him out of it but he wasn’t sure how well that would go either.

“I-I…” Agron paused trying to find the words to talk about the thousand different trains of thought going through his head. It was as if he was stuck inside of his own head, unable to speak. “I’ve been there.”

Nasir was surprised by the words that he spoke. It was unlike Agron to show weakness and yet he didn’t even know what he was speaking of. “Been where Agron?”

“Afraid to live, to close my eyes because I didn’t want to face what might lay in my dreams or rather nightmares in this case.” Agron closed his eyes for a moment. It had been many years since he had finally started seeing a therapist to deal with it. Rarely did he see the woman anymore but under certain circumstances he would still. “She shouldn’t have to go through this alone. Yet how do I tell her that my father beat Duro and I, that he killed my mother and himself because he was a drunk.”

“You just did.” The girl’s voice surprised him, horrified eyes turning to look upon her. She had mastered slipping into rooms without a sound and now stood in the doorway of their room, wide eyes staring at Agron. She was trying to take it all in. “W-why didn’t you tell me?”

This wasn’t at all how he had intended for her to find out, not in the least bit. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you Eva.” His voice was gentle as he looked up at her still. He wanted to hold her, to tell her he hadn’t meant any harm and yet he felt frozen to the spot. The tears that brimmed within her eyes, served to break his heart, the feeling was mutual, and he wanted to cry himself but fought to stay strong. “It’s not something I like to talk about and I wasn’t sure how it would affect you.”

By now the girl’s tears fell harder as she moved to sit beside him. “For this long you’ve let me feel alone even though you knew what I was going through?”

Agron winced at the accusation. It was true; he could have told her and made her feel better and yet he hadn’t. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked up at her. “God Eva, I’m sorry. I-I…” He was what? Selfish? Unstable? Trying to protect her? He didn’t even know what he was, how was he supposed to make her feel any better?

“There is a lot about us both that you do not know about.” Nasir’s voice was soft. “Your father didn’t mean to hurt you. ” His voice was soft as he spoke trying his hardest to explain it to the girl in terms that she would understand. It killed him to watch Agron cry, and yet he was torn, whom should he hold, and whom should he coddle. Eva needed it and yet so did Agron, who should he offer comfort to?

“Eva, what happened?” Agron’s voice surprised even him as he spoke. He was attempting to prove a point to her though; she never spoke of her parents, not unless she was referring to Nasir and Agron.

The girl paused, her eyes glazing over as she bit her lip. “I-I don’t want to talk about it.” The words were quiet as she spoke them, her eyes turning to the floor. She remembered it well though, right up until she shut herself in the closet, clinging to her bunny trying so hard to block out the screams and the sound of gun shots. Then everything went silent, that was until the men showed up and put her foster care, and then life was anything but silent.

“Exactly, that’s how I feel too.” His voice was soft as he reached out touching his fingers to the girl’s cheek. He pushed himself up to look the girl in the eyes. “I can only imagine how you feel having been there.” Carefully he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

Eva buried her face in his shoulder trying her hardest to regain her composure. This wasn’t like her; she wasn’t a crier by any stretch of the imagination. Her chin turned up to look up at him. “M-my father killed her.” The words were soft; this was perhaps the first time that she had spoken them. “And then he shot himself.”

The tears ran down her cheeks again as she looked up at him but Agron only held onto her tighter. He wished he could make it better for her, he knew the pain of living through such an event and he only wished that he could take it away. “Shhhh, don’t cry Eva. I know how it feels.” He rocked her as he spoke. “It sucks and no matter what you do, you just can’t make it go away. It’s something you’ll deal with the rest of your life, but I’m always here Eva. I will always listen to you.”

“As will I.” In truth they had both almost forgotten that Nasir was still there.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Eva nodded as she looked at him, the tears finally stopping. For her this was terrifying. She hadn’t been here before, and yet she felt a little better knowing that Agron would be there with her.

“Get some sleep Eva.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll tuck you back in if you want.”

The little girl simply shook her head before she leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry for being upset.”

“It’s alright.” Agron offered a small smile before he released her from his arms. “I should have told you.”

Pushing herself from the bed slipping to the door she paused a moment. “Gute Nachte.”

“Good night Eva.” Agron offered a small smile shaking his head as he did. He hoped that she would sleep the rest of the night, and yet he knew that more than likely she wouldn’t.

***

“You did what?” Duro rarely raised his voice but when Agron gave him reason, he would.

“I-I told her what happened.” Cradling the phone against his ear with his shoulder, Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as he paced. “I didn’t mean to, s-she walked in on a conversation between Nasir and me.”

“What happened to we told no one?”

“Duro, does Kat know?”

“Well of course she does…but that’s not the same.”

“You’re being unreasonable Duro. Eva’s been through hell did you think I was just going to let her suffer through it like we did?” He didn’t mean to throw it in his brother’s face like this but it was true. No one had held their hands; they were too busy trying to survive to bother with trying to get over it. Several had tried to put them in foster care but the chance of being separated made Agron fight it even harder. After everything else, he would not allow his little brother to be taken from him as well. It hadnt been until he’d met Nasir that he’d even considered therapy, of course he’d been forced to see counselors in school due to his aggressive personality when it came to those who would attempt to pick on Duro but he’d never taken them seriously.

“God no, I’d never condemn anyone to that hell.”

“Then what the hell do you want?” For Agron it was normal, his little brother never could make up his mind and yet he also knew that he wouldn’t tell him either.

“I want you to shut up and listen to me.” Typical Duro, changing the subject when it came to things like this and yet he wondered why Kat was forced to analyze him.

“Well alright then.”

“I have a business proposition for you but you have to hear me out completely.” Any time that Duro said something like this, Agron automatically groaned. What did he have up his sleeve this time?

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“Well, you see, I think I have a third party in our coffee shop.” They had discussed the possibility before but it was a matter of finding someone who was a perfect fit and Agron highly doubted that Duro had found such a person but if he had then he would be surprised. “Actually it’s someone that you’ve known for awhile now.”

Agron paused thinking about it for a minute. “Tell me you’re not thinking of going into business with Crixius.”

“Oh of course not. I know better than to think that you’d go for that idea.” Duro was stalling and that was easy to see.

“Who is it Duro?” His brother’s reaction told him that it was probably worse then Crixius and there were few people whom he could think of that fell in that distinction.

“Gannicus.” Duro’s voice was calm as he spoke it awaiting his brother’s reaction knowing that it would be almost as bad as if he had told him it was Crixius.

“As in my fraternity brother?” Agron remembered the blonde well. Wild, drunk more than he was sober and a ladies man, and at the time he had been a lot of fun but to trust the business he had worked so hard at in his hands was not a choice he was sure he could make.

“He’s changed Agron.” Duro was trying to sell him on the idea. It was not hard to see that the younger brother was more than happy with the idea. “He’s been going through a rough time. His wife filed for divorce and left him for another guy.”

            Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. “Alright, I’ll meet you for lunch; I’d like to talk to him before I make this decision. If he’s really changed, I’d consider if but if not then no questions asked, the answer is no.”

“Alright, I can live with that.” A maybe from Agron was always better than a no that much he knew. If it came to having to beg him Duro was ready for that too. He knew that somewhere deep inside his brother didn’t resent the man, perhaps he was a little nervous about what Gannicus would do but Duro would go to great lengths to make him understand.

“Alright, see if you can’t rise him then, you have forty-five minutes before my generosity runs out. Let me know where we’re going once you do” Agron didn’t leave time for Duro to retort before he hung the phone up dropping it on the counter. He loved his little brother to death but there were days when Duro could be a real bastard and today was beginning to look like one of those days. He knew he meant well but sometimes he questioned Duro’s business sense. Really? Gannicus, was he thinking at all when he’d suggested it? The man that Agron remembered was anything but business material, hell the only thing Gannicus knew about coffee was that if you needed to sober up in a hurry, it worked. Though he couldn’t have possibly heard his brother right, he almost could have sworn that he’d said that Gannicus was married and more surprisingly that she had left him for another man. Perhaps he was living in an alternate reality and this was normal, or more probable he just needed to have his hearing checked.

The house was so quiet it was driving Agron nuts, Nasir had left taking the kids out for the morning figuring it would be easier to finish up the work that he needed to do. Reaching across the counter he picked the phone up from where he’d dropped it sending a message to Nasir. It simply read “Duro’s an idiot”. 


	23. Chapter 23

Agron couldn’t help but smile as he received a reply. All it said was “Be Nice Aggy.”

That was nice; he should know that of all people. Agron had a vocabulary that rivaled most in both languages that he spoke, and when aggravated it took everything that he had not to use it, especially with the kids around. Instead he simply responded with “Coffee Shop. Gannicus. Partner. Which word doesn’t belong with the others?”

Nasir had only met Gannicus a few times but he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t take much more than that for him to figure out why Agron thought it was a bad idea. Maybe Duro was right, maybe he really had changed, yet somehow he doubted it. However, he would save the benefit of the doubt until he knew for sure though. Nasir’s reply caused a laugh to slip between his lips. “Come on Aggy, it’s not even April, don’t joke like this.”

Yet that was exactly the problem, he wasn’t joking.

***

“Come on Agron, just give him a chance.” Duro had skipped into begging with his brother now. He had already realized that Agron was pretty much against this idea and yet he was making an appearance out of it.

“Duro, let me make this as simple as I can, if this is a waste of my time, I will make your life miserable. I will make you help me with the books next month.” He rarely threatened such but when he did, Duro knew that he was serious.

“Alright, well, I’m sure you’ll be satisfied then.”

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Both men’s eyes turned up to eye the man that stood before them. Agron almost wouldn’t have recognized him. Blonde curls were pulled back neatly contained within a pony tail, giving way to dark brown eyes that seemed to peer upon the soul.

“Gannicus.” Agron offered a smile as he eyed him still. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy to see him; he simply didn’t think that he was the best choice as a business partner. However, if he was looking for someone to go out drinking with then he’d be sure to call him. “It’s been awhile.”

“A few years.” Gannicus’ eyes ran over Agron. Not much had changed about him since the last time he’d seen him. “Your brother was just telling me the other day that you’re still seeing Nasir? At least one of us can keep a relationship together.”

Agron eyed him a little surprised by the statement. He wasn’t sure what he was more surprised by, the fact that Duro had even told him about Nasir and him or the fact that Gannicus remembered. “Yea, Duro mentioned your…” He paused trying to think of what to call it. “Relationship. I’m sorry to hear about it.”

“Don’t be, Melitta always deserved better than me.” The blonde offered a shrug pulling a chair out before he slid into it. “And kids? Man you’re just living the dream aren’t you?”

Agron’s eyes drifted over the man that now sat beside Duro. He was impressed, he had changed dramatically since the last time he had seen him. Most surprisingly to Agron though was the fact that the man before him was sober. He wasn’t sure that he could say the same if it were himself and Nasir was leaving him. Perhaps he had judged too soon. “Three of them.” Came his answer pulling his phone from within his coat pocket, searching through the pictures and finding the one he was looking for he flipped it around for Gannicus. “Eva’s 10, Derrick is 7 and Aerlia is 8 months old.”

A smile flitted over Gannicus’ lips as he eyed it. “They’re adorable. You’ve got your hands full I’m sure.” He could only imagine what it was like trying to raise three kids, especially the young babe, plus trying to run a business.

“Actually, it’s not as bad as you think it is.” Agron offered a shrug. “Nasir keeps the balance when he can and if not then I pick up the slack where I can. The hardest part is watching my kids suffer because of my sexuality.” He paused trying to figure out why he was telling him this. The man had been his room mate through his years at college, they were close but it had been years since they had seen one another.

“I understand.” Gannicus offered a nod. “Got two of my own, Kai is 11 and Brice is 8.I’ll be damned if I was going to let her take them from me. She didn’t fight but everyone else does for her.” He shook his head. “But I’m sure your brother didn’t talk you into this to listen to my sob story.”

Duro couldn’t help but scoff. “Oh there was no talking; besides I’m just happy to be out of my house right now.” He shook his head. When he’d left Naevia and Katrina had taken over the kitchen and living room. He hadn’t understood much of what either had said but he had managed to gather that Naevia was now a social worker and something about they were putting together resources between the two of them.

Agron’s eyes fell upon his brother, eye brows raised as he eyed him. It was unlike Duro to say that he was glad to be away from Kat, hell he’d been the one to convince her to move her office home. After all, it wasn’t like they didn’t have the space to do so. “Issues at home?”

“No, Naevia and Kat were taking over the house, including my library.” Duro shook his head. “No one sets foot in there, never.” For Duro the library was a hideout when the rest of the house was more than he could take. So the fact that the women had taken that too was more than he could bear, he had no where to go right now.

“I have on you can borrow, just don’t touch The Hunger Games. Nasir would kill for that.” He shook his head, he had begun reading it to the kids but when they had lost interest, Nasir hadn’t and Agron had found him in the library curled up with the book. When he tried to take the book from him in playful jest the man had snapped at him.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Though Agron’s eyes settled upon Gannicus again. “Duro say’s you’re interested in joining the business?”

Gannicus offered a nod as he eyed Agron, he had expected resistance from his old roommate and he didn’t blame him. In truth, he would have felt the same way if he had approached himself about such a thing.

“Nasir’s making dinner tonight, bring the kids.” A smile spread across Agron’s lips as he eyed Gannicus. “We’ll talk about it then.” His eyes turned to his brother. “If you can find Kat in the mountain of paperwork she and Naevia have undoubtedly made, you are more than welcome as well.”

Gannicus offered a nod. “Kai’s a sweet little thing but she’s shy, so it’ll take some encouraging to get her out of the house. Brice on the other hand will enjoy the possibility of someone to play with.”

“Don’t worry about it, Eva’s the same way. Ask Duro how long it took her to warm up to him.” It had taken nearly a year before Eva didn’t disappear to her room at the sight of Duro and almost two before she’d let him touch her.

“Forever.” Duro shook his head as he eyed his brother. “But she’s getting better. She took to Naevia almost instantly.”

Agron offered a nod as he looked at him eyes drifting to the phone that went buzzing across the table. Opening the message he shook his head. “Speaking of, I’m supposed to get Crixus and Navia’s number from you.”

Gannicus offered a smirk pushing himself from the chair. “I’ll see you tonight then. I should be getting home before the kids get home.”

Both men offered a nod watching him leave.  The message that Nasir got in response was “I’ll bring it home with me. We’ve got tons to talk about. Gannicus and the kids are coming over for dinner along with Duro and Kat.” He knew that Nasir wouldn’t mind, in fact he often complained he was tired of seeing just Agron and the kids, of course it was all was a jest but Nasir loved company.

A smile crept to his lips at the man’s response. “Kids? Shit, I’ve gotta clean the house.” He had figured that Nasir would insist on cleaning, not that he didn’t keep it pretty much immaculate as it was. Especially with Aerlia crawling around on the floors, he was paranoid of her picking something up and putting it in her mouth.

***

“What’s got you so nervous?” Agron was lying on the bed eyes drifting over Nasir as he undid his hair and put it back up for the eighth time now, insisting that it didn’t look right.

“Nervous?” Nasir turned to look at him pulling the tie from his hair again. “I’m not nervous.”

“Come here.” Agron pushed himself from the bed hands reaching out for Nasir’s hair as he did. Over the years he had taught himself how to braid and at least manage to put Eva’s hair up. For awhile it had been anything but attractive but he had gotten much better at it. “I haven’t seen you like this in forever.”

“You know how I feel about new people.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he turned letting Agron pick up the brush from the vanity running it through his ebony locks before he pulled them up.

“You know Duro and Kat and Gannicus. His kids are the same age as ours, Naevia is a sweetheart and Crixius is well, Crixius and Eva loves Amelia.” He didn’t attempt to hide his dislike for the man but Nasir had insisted that it would be good to invite him and Naevia along with Amelia. “Beside’s I’ll be right here by your side the entire time.” He offered a smile as he eyed the man in the mirror.

Nasir offered a small nod. “Thank you Aggy.”

***

“So what brought you guys back to town?” Duro’s voice was inquisitive as he spoke, eyes turning to Crixius and Naevia at the opposite end of the couch. After dinner, Eva, Amelia and Kai had retreated to her room having hit it off almost instantly and Derrick and Brice had retreated to the back yard to play, a sight that had put both Nasir and Gannicus at ease.

“Naevia got a job offer and we decided it was a wonderful place to raise Amelia.” Crixius’ eyes turned surveying the room. Kat was curled up against Duro looking like she could fall asleep at the other end of the couch, Gannicus sat across the room in an arm chair and Agron was curled up in the recliner, Nasir sitting at his feet on the floor though it had been his choice.  “And it seems like the right decision seeing how well the girls get along.”

“Eva doesn’t have many friends.” Agron’s voice lacked its normal harsh tone when it came to Crixius. Perhaps it had been for the girls, or for Nasir’s sake but he had put aside any issue he might have with him. “Poor girl has known more heartbreak than she ever deserves.”

“Well Kai seems to like her which is saying a lot since she doesn’t really like anyone.” Gannicus shook his head, blonde curls flying. “I ‘m looking at having to pull her out of school due to the damn bullies.”

Naevia offered a nod. “Amelia’s having issues too. It’s not bad enough we moved her in the middle of the year but now this too.” She sighed. “Kids didn’t used to be this cruel.”

“It’s easier for them to do now. The inventions of chat rooms and cell phones cause it to go viral that much faster.” Kat’s voice surprised them all. Everyone had figured she’d drifted off against Duro’s shoulder.

“And yet when they’re confronted by it the parents involved just say, oh my kids wouldn’t do that and move on. I feel bad for Kai, she doesn’t really have anyone to turn to other than me. I’m sure if she called Melitta would talk to her but she wont call her, she’s still mad at her for leaving.”

“She’s always welcome here.” Nasir offered a smile as eyed the other man, if Eva liked the girl it was the least that he could do for her. “And so is Amelia, I’m sure that Eva will enjoy the company.”


	25. Chapter 25

“So I hear you and Duro run a coffee shop?” Crixius’ eyes turned from one brother to the other.

“Yea, but you know we’ve been thinking of taking on a third partner in it and I think we found him.” Agron’s eyes turned to look at Gannicus. “That is if you’re interested.” He’d been thinking about it since that afternoon and seeing his kids had truly helped him to make up his mind. Much like his own they had been through hell lately and he couldn’t help but smile knowing that he could make it a little better for them.

“Of course I am.” Gannicus grinned much like a child who had been given a new toy. “I-I… Thank you.” The man had obviously changed since they had been roommates.

“Good.” Duro offered a smirk eyes traveling over his brother, they didn’t need to discuss it. Agron had always known where Duro stood on the topic, and the only thing standing between it working was Agron. “Cause we’d probably have to kill you if you said no.” A smirk curled at his lips as Kat slapped him.

“Duro!” The woman squeaked as she looked up at him. “I thought we agreed, it’s so much easier to make someone do what you want them to if you don’t tell them that you’re going to kill them.”

Agron was about to speak when Aerlia let out a scream from her crib.

“I got her.” Nasir was on his feet before Agron could even speak otherwise and had slipped from the room in order to get the little girl.

Agron’s eyes returned to Gannicus. “Then welcome, I won’t promise it’s always fun or even easy but it’s always worth it.” It was true there were days that he wanted to turn and walk away leaving it in Duro’s hands and wanting nothing to do with it but they always seemed to work themselves out.

“So it’s like raising kids then. Gotcha.” A sentiment they could all agree with, perhaps Duro didn’t have his own kids but with the amount of time that he spent with Agron and Nasir’s to know what he meant.

It was but a few minutes later when Nasir returned, the little girl clutched to his chest as he did before returning to the floor at Agron’s feet. The little girl’s emerald eyes took in those around her. So many new faces and yet she made no attempt to play strange. Her little feet kicked as she eyed them all. She was always such a busy body and nothing seemed to slow her down. Nasir couldn’t help but laugh, setting her upon the carpet. “Alright, I get it, you wanna explore.”

“See what we’re missing out on?” It was Naevia who spoke up first as her eyes fell upon the little girl who was attempting to push herself up to crawl.  “Don’t you miss having a baby?”

Crixius shook his head eyes falling upon her as he did. “We have Amelia. What more could you ask for? Although, I do suppose that we could adopt.” The truth was he would do almost anything for Naevia, and given what she saw every day at work, he could only imagine why she wanted to adopt.

Duro couldn’t help but smile as he allowed the hand he had wrapped around Katrina slip to her stomach. “Aw come on Crixius, it’s nothing like one of your own, you aught to know that being a doctor and all.”

Gannicus offered a smile as he eyed the pair. “Your first is always the most exciting, and the most terrifying. However, that is not to say that the second one is any easier or less terrifying, you’re just more used to it by then. And god help you when they get to the preteen years because then you want to pull your hair out.” Things had been easier with Kai until she’d turned 11 and then it seemed that everything became harder.  

The back door shutting and the sound of feet caught Agron’s attention but seeing Derrick and Brice he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips.

“Dad?” Agron was amazed by how much the boy resembled Gannicus. His dark eyes were wide and full of excitement at the world around him.

“Yea?” Gannicus had an idea of what he wanted but was going to let him ask if anyways.

“Can Derrick spend the night?” It was a question that brought a smile to everyone’s lips.

“Sure. As long as it’s alright with Agron and Nasir.”

“Before you answer that we’ll take Kai and Eva for the night.”  A smile spread across Naevia’s lips as she spoke.

Agron’s eyes drifted to Nasir who nodded. “Who am I to argue with their happiness.” He couldn’t remember the last time that either child had slept over anywhere other than at Duro’s.

Gannicus offered a nod. “Kai will be thrilled. She’s never really had many friends.”

The giggles from Eva’s room told them all that would no longer be a problem for any of them.

***

“And here you were worried about Gannicus and Crixius.” Nasir pulled his lips from Agron’s.

A sigh was emitted from between Agron’s lips. “You choose now for this discussion? “ Didn’t it figure that while peeling off Nasir’s clothes, he would find reason to talk.

Nasir’s eyes drifted over the man before him. His eyes slipped from his bare chest, daring to drift lower. The man’s excitement more than evident. “Forgive me.” Nasir’s voice was full of lust as he spoke, hands drifting to rest upon Agron’s abdomen, fingers rubbing at the muscle beneath.

A groan slipped between Agron’s lips, emerald eyes fluttering closed. “God.” There was so much that he wished to say to him and yet his mind was too over come in sensations to speak them.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“What’s the matter?” The grin that spread across Nasir’s lips only brought more pleasure.

“The matter is that you’re teasing Nasir.”

“What is it you wish for Agron?” Nasir’s lips found his neck, pulling playfully at the skin.

“Fuck me.” There was no need to hide the meaning behind flowery statements which had never been Agron’s style.

“Gladly.” His voice was hardly a whisper as he spoke. His lips found Agron’s before slipping length within the man he loved. The moan that escaped Agron’s lips only pushing him forward.

They had both been through hell and yet, it was in moments such as this that they lived for. The utter pleasure written on each man’s face.

***

The lips that pressed against his shocked Nasir. His eyes flew open though the tensions releasing from his body as he realized it was Agron.

Pulling away the German offered a smile. “I brought breakfast.”

“You cooked?” Agron couldn’t help the laugh that slipped between his lips. Agron hated cooking, hated the kitchen and rarely ventured into it. Probably because he couldn’t cook.

“Well, no, I went out for breakfast.” Again this was why Agron loved owning a coffee shop. A smirk formed upon his lips as he held a coffee cup out to him. “Besides I can’t make expresso in the kitchen.”

“We own an expresso machine Agron.” Nasir took the cup from him willingly though before taking a sip from it. “Mmmm mint.”

“I would havt to know how to use it and that would take venturing into the kitchen. Besides I had to go in anyways so it was just easier. Mints still your favorite isn’t it?”

“Sure is.” Nasir offered a smirk eyes turning up before he set the cup on the nightstand.

“Just checking.” Agron offered a small smile setting Aerlia’s carrier on the bed. “And the princess is kind of awake. She was just starting to wake up when I brought her in. Be back in a minute.” Slipping into the kitchen, he returned with his own coffee cup and a bag. “There’s a cranberry muffin in there for you. Katie swore you love them.” Curling up on the bed beside him Agron offered a smile before taking the little girl within his arms.

“And why have we not heard of our children yet?” Nasir was just realizing that the phone hadn’t rung because he certainly would have heard it.

“Probably because it’s Saturday.” Agron offered a smile as his eyes fell upon Nasir. “So we might hear from them this evening.” The truth was, he didn’t mind, seeing the light in Eva’s eyes when she heard that she and Kai were staying with Amelia was something that he would love to see more often. “I talked to Gannicus earlier about a few things and he said the boys were up most of the night.”

Nasir’s eyes fell upon Agron, his concern showing now. “W-was Derrick alright?” He knew that he was concerned that perhaps the little boy had grown home sick.

“Yea, he said that they played video games and GI Joe.” He offered a smile as he looked at Nasir. “My god have they grown up since we brought them home.” He smiled setting the coffee cup aside as Aerlia tried to play with it. “Even this little one, she’ll be up and walking before we know it. “ It was a thought that broke Agron’s heart, he loved watching them grow up, grow more independent and yet, more than anything a selfish part of him wished to keep them young forever.

“I-I’ve been thinking.” Nasir’s voice shocked him from his thoughts. It wasn’t like Nasir to stammer when he spoke which made him wonder what the man was about to say.

“About what?”

“About finding a surrogate.” Dark eyes turned upon the German. This was not the first time they had spoken of such things; it was however the first time that Nasir had given way to his true thoughts of the subject.

“And?”

“And I think you’re right, it would be a wonderful idea. If it is truly what you wish of course.”

Agron was caught off guard by the statement, his eyes scanning over Nasir as his tongue slipped over his lips. He was trying to think of what to say; now he knew how Nasir normally felt. “I want what you want Nasir.” His voice was quiet though as he spoke. “I want whatever will make you happy.”

            Nasir’s eyes fell to the young girl in Agron’s arms. It was true; she had grown since they had adopted her. He remembered the young girl then, she had been such a tiny little thing. She was premature but not so much so that it had been a risk to her. He remembered the first time that they had seen her, the peaceful little girl had slept through it but it had been love at first sight. They had both decided that it was in this little girl that their hearts were. “Let’s do it.” A smile formed upon his lips as his eyes turned up to look at him again. “It would be someone for Aerlia to grow up with, and a baby to return the challenges of parenting.”

            Agron’s eyes drifted over the Syrian a smile forming upon his lips as he nodded. “Alright.” He smiled as he looked at him. “I think that you’re right.” He knew that it would not be easy; especially explaining such a thing to Derrick and Eva but in the end it would be worth every bit of it.

            A smile spread across Nasir’s lips as he eyed him, eyes drifting to Aerlia before he playfully scooped her from Agron’s arms. “Your daddy spoils you and you know it.” He offered a grin as he looked at the little girl. He knew that Agron didn’t intentionally spoil the girl and yet whenever she cried, he picked her up, and her each and every need was tended to sometimes before she fussed.

            Agron shook his head, a smirk spreading across his lips. “The next one you can spoil, would that make you happy?” He was giving him a hard time and he knew Nasir would know as much.

 


	27. Chapter 27

“Very. So what changed your mind about Gannicus?” It was a question he’d been meaning to ask Agron but hadn’t found the proper moment to do so yet.

            “It was a lot of things really, seeing him proved he’d changed. Plus I know that with a baby on the way Duro isn’t going to have the time to do everything that he does now and I think we all know that much outside of book keeping and making decisions, I’m useless, we had to find someone ultimately. I trust Duro, I don’t always agree with some of the decisions he makes but I trust him and he was right this time as well. Besides, there are only so many tough breaks a person can take and I really think even though he wont say it that this divorce is killing him, and it’s not hard to see it’s been tough on the kids.”

Nasir offered a nod as he thought about it. “You knew his wife?”

“Not very well, they’d just started seeing each other when we graduated.” He paused trying to remember the woman. “She was sweet enough but she just wasn’t his type. I’m more surprised she didn’t want the kids though.” He shook his head at the thought. He couldn’t imagine such a thing, if anyone ever tried to take his kids from him, there would be hell to pay.

Nasir nodded lost in thought about it all. He agreed with Agron, they seemed like good enough kids, perhaps a little rambunctious but what kid couldn’t be?

“Katie wants to know when she gets to come babysit again.” A smirk played with his lips as he eyed him.

He and the girl had a strange relationship, he’d dated her in high school to keep a sense of normality and while he liked her, appreciated her company and she was head over heels for him, he just wasn’t feeling it. When she’d walked in the doors to the coffee shop, his heart had sank, by then he was madly in love with Nasir, there wasn’t any questioning it then but thankfully Duro had come to the rescue. Of course in the process he’d probably broken every rule ever written in the bro code but Agron never once minded. They’d dated off and on for a year or so before she broke up with Duro, though she didn’t seem to mind working for the two men she had once dated. When Eva had fallen in love with the young woman, they’d asked her to sit for them a few times and currently she was the only person he’d even consider leaving his kids with for any length of time outside of family and the few friends he kept.

“Soon I hope.” Nasir offered a small smile as he looked at Agron, eyes turning to look at Aerlia again. Sometimes Nasir felt like all he did was take care of the kids and the house, unlike Agron who had other things to do.

Agron cringed at the tone of his voice. “I’ve been neglecting you again haven’t I?” Nasir didn’t really need to answer the question in order for him to know the answer, but he would if he needed to. “God I’m so sorry Nasir.” His voice was hardly above a whisper as he took the man within his arms careful of the young girl. Sure, they had sex but he knew that Nasir needed more, not just to be a sexual object.

“No, no.” Nasir shook his head, eyes turning to look up at him again. “It’s nothing like that. I was just thinking that we haven’t really been away without kids in forever.” His voice was gentle as he leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips.  He hated to say it but sometimes, Agron was oblivious to things like this. Matters of business he was great with but when it came to matters of the heart, he wasn’t great with though he was getting better about it.

“A-are you sure?” His eyes turned to Nasir trying to figure out if he really meant it or not. It was possible that he did but yet it was also possible that he was just trying to make him feel better about it.

“Positive Agron, it will only get worse if we decide on having another little one. All I’m saying is, it wouldn’t hurt us to go out for a night. Go see a movie, hell even go have coffee, as long as we get out, we get to be together, that’s all I’m asking for. The rest of the important stuff is already there, we have a wonderful sex life, we have three beautiful kids and we’re madly in love.”  He couldn’t imagine what more Agron could ask for, Nasir knew there was nothing more he could ask for in life. Though he also knew that it wasn’t as simple for Agron, it hadn’t been more than a year before that he had almost walked away from the coffee shop because of the harassment that he had faced. Until that point few people had known about Nasir, not because Agron had chosen to hide it but because he preferred to keep Nasir out of the line of fire. It was one thing when he was harassed and chastised for being homosexual but it was another when it was Nasir. Duro had finally convinced him to hang in there though and it had eventually blown over but for Agron it was something that shouldn’t have ever happened.

“I’m sorry.” Agron’s voice was hardly above a whisper as he spoke. He truly did feel bad about the situation, but keeping their relationship behind closed doors it was easier to keep Nasir out of harm.

“Don’t be, I mean it’s not like I’ve had the urge to have sex on the office desk lately.” A smirk played with Nasir’s lips as he looked up at him. That had been something that neither one of them had planned in fact.

 


	28. Chapter 28

A snicker slipped between Agron’s lips as he looked at the ceiling for a minute. “Yea, let’s not mention that around Duro, he’s still not happy about it.” Agron shook his head. Of course he knew better than to think that his little brother hadn’t done so before him.

“It’s not my fault he’s not getting any.” A teasing smirk played with Nasir’s lips before his eyes turned to the little girl in his arms again lost in thought. His thoughts turned once again to the thought of a surrogate, a baby of their own. It was something that he wanted more than ever and he was beginning to fall more and more in love with the idea.

“What are you thinking about?” Agron’s voice was gentle trying his hardest not to shock Nasir as he spoke. After all he knew what that was like.

“Oh I was just thinking about this whole surrogate thing.”

“I’ll talk to Naevia later on and see what…” His voice drifted off hearing his phone. Releasing Nasir from his arms he leaned to grab it from the nightstand. “Why does this infernal thing always sound like it’s ringing and yet it’s not. I want my simple phone back.” Agron had hated the damn thing since he’d gotten it. All he needed was something that made phone calls and sent text messages but no Nasir had insisted on the biggest and best thing. Six months later he was still trying to figure out how to use it.

“It’s a photo message dear.” Nasir offered a smirk as he took it from his hand before opening it for him handing it back.

 “Well I’m going to assume it’s from Gannicus.” A smirk played at his lips as he eyed the picture of what he could only assume were Derrick and Brice wrestling on the floor, the message below reading “Remind you of anything?”

A smirk played with his lips, it did in fact remind him of something. Though they had been much older at the time. Having Gannicus as a room mate hadn’t been so bad, once Agron had gotten used to him being constantly drunk and having strange women at all hours of the night. Though the line had been drawn in the sand one night when Gannicus had brought the girl that Duro was seeing back one night, which Agron couldn’t decide who he was more pissed with, and a fight had ensued. For the girl’s part she had promptly called Duro, broken up with him and then told him he might need to call for an ambulance though she wasn’t sure if Agron or Gannicus was going to need it. Neither Gannicus or Agron had spoken to each other for days afterwards, but eventually they had managed to work it out.

“God I’ve got to find him someone to see.” Agron shook his head, eyes turning to Nasir for a minute. He leaned his head pressing his lips to Nasir’s for a minute though his mind still wandered. It had only been 6 months now but Gannicus had already proven that despite it all, he was ready to move on. He’d said it himself that morning, sure it hurt but there was nothing he could do about it, so why let it bother him? He was ready to move on, or live alone if he so chose but it wouldn’t kill him

“What about Saxa?” Nasir’s eyes traveled over the man before him. “I mean she’s been complaining that she needs to get laid for how long now?”

Agron paused thinking about the woman he had taken in as his sister. Though they weren’t actually related and he had met her in high school, most would swear that they were with as similar as they acted. “You know…..that might not be such a bad idea.”

“Might want to warn him that she’s….” Nasir paused debating what word he really wanted to use. “Well alright let’s face it; she rivals most men I know.”

“A valid point.” Agron offered a smirk before he managed to make the phone reply to the message. “You still interested in fiery blondes?”

He was sure that he knew the answer but he had never figured he’d see Gannicus sober for any length of time either so he figured it was best to ask. Setting the phone aside he tried to remember what they’d been talking about. “Oh anyways, as I was saying, I’ll check with Naevia and see what we need to do in order to start the process and such. I’m sure that she can point us in the right direction between her and Crixius.”

Nasir offered a nod as he looked at him.

“So how’s your book?” He offered a smirk as he cocked his head towards the nightstand. While he had curled up the night before after sex to sleep, Nasir had laid up reading. He only knew that because when he’d rolled over in the middle of the night, he’d thought he heard Nasir crying and cracking an eye the man had been sniffling over whatever he was reading but Agron hadn’t let on that he was awake.

“Awful!” Nasir turned to look at him. “They tried to kill off the main characters and then they ended the book! How can you do that? Now I’m going to have to find the next one before I can find out what happens.” He wasn’t aware that Agron had awoke the night before and was aware of his reaction to the book.

“Didn’t I get you one of those E-reader thingys for Christmas?” It was in these moments that Agron wished he had a clue what he was talking about. “Cant you just find it on there and read it?”

“They’re called Kindles, Agron.” Nasir offered a smirk as he looked at the other man. “And as I recall you have one as well but you’re still reading real books.”

“Because I already owned them, why would I re-buy a book that I already own?” His eyebrows met his hair line as he eyed Nasir jumping at the sound of his phone. Reaching to grab it he found the text message in response to his laughing as he read it. “Gannicus wants to know what I mean by “Fiery.” You think I should tell him that she plays hockey? Or should I go with she could kick even my ass?”

Nasir paused thinking about it. “Both, they’re both good descriptors.”

***

“A-are you sure?” Nasir stammered adjusting the phone against his ear as he spoke. He was surprised to hear from Eva begging him to stay another night, normally she was begging to come home by now. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for her; it was anything but in fact. “Alright, be good then. I love you Eva.” He couldn’t help the smile that slipped to his lips as he hung up.

Agron was laying on the couch with his book, bottom lip between his teeth as he absent mindedly chewed on it. It was a reaction that told him that he was lost to the world when it came to talking.

“Agron?” He tried but he didn’t figure that he would answer. In fact there were days that Eva stood there and carried on a conversation with him, or at least thought she did and then grew frustrated when he didn’t answer her. Nasir had tried explaining to her that it wasn’t that he wasn’t listening, it was simply that he was in another world but the girl would simply turn and storm off though. However, she was the same way when she settled in to read something that she was enjoying. No matter how many times they called her, she wouldn’t respond but she wouldn’t admit to such a thing when confronted about it.

“Huh?” Agron’s eyes didn’t turn up from the page he was reading but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t paying attention.

“Seems we’re down to a child again tonight.” He moved Agon’s feet to sit on the end of the couch. He hated to interrupt the book that he was reading and hoped that he wouldn’t simply set it aside for him.

“Why don’t you pick out a movie, we’ll order in a pizza and when I finish this chapter we can curl up for awhile in each other’s arms.” Agron’s eyes drifted up from the page that he was reading to look at Nasir. “We’ll have a date night without leaving the house.” He knew that it wasn’t the most romantic night that they had ever had but he knew that Nasir would accept the attempt.

“I’ll do you one better, you finish what you’re reading, I’ll take Aerlia shopping and we’ll do homemade pizzas, a couple of beers and a movie?” He adored the fact that Agron was trying and he knew that it wouldn’t be an overnight process, but as long as he was trying he would happily accept it.

“Wait, did you just say shopping? And better yet that you’re taking Aerlia? Good god Nasir are you sick?” A playful smile played with his lips as he eyed Nasir still. He knew how much the man despised the very thing that he had just spoken of which surprised him.

“I know, I know. As much as I love ordering out, I know that you prefer mine so I will make the sacrifice for you.” It was true, though either way Agron wouldn’t complain. However, if Nasir was going to offer to cook then he wouldn’t argue with him.


	29. Chapter 29

Nasir was just getting ready to speak when he was stopped by a scratch at the door. His eyes turned to the door and then back to Agron for a minute. “What the hell?”

Agron sighed sliding the bookmark into his book. “It’s probably a chipmunk.”

Nasir looked at him trying not to laugh. “A chipmunk? Really Agron? Chipmunks don’t….oh never mind.” He pushed himself from the couch moving to the back door, he cautiously opened it, jumping from the way as a ball of fluff raced past him. “Agron!”

“What’s the…” Agron’s voice drifted off in the hallway before his words were replaced. “Ummm Nasir, what the hell is starting at me? This is not a chipmunk.”

“I-I’m not sure.” He began to retrace his steps to find Agron standing in the hallway with the tiny creature peering up at him. “It kind of looks like a dog but…” Nasir was trying to figure out what it was and better yet what it thought it was doing in the house.

For Agron’s part he was a little surprised, Nasir wasn’t freaking out that it was in his house, the house he spent so much time cleaning. “Alright so next question, what do we do with it?”

“Well, judging by the fact that it doesn’t look very well taken care of I would have to say that it’s a stray.” Dark eyes ran over the creature that looked from him to Agron and back again. “C-can we keep it?”

The words took Agron back as he looked at him. Nasir constantly complained when things were out of place and things needed to be cleaned and yet here he was asking to keep a creature that neither of them was even completely sure what it was. Nasir knew that he wouldn’t be able to tell him no though. “Alright, but on one condition, before it even gets near any of the kids it goes to the vet.” He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be around it right now but he knew his kids, if they saw it they’d fall in love and would be heartbroken if something happened.

Nasir nodded. “I’ll take it to the clinic up the road if you don’t mind watching Aerlia for a bit.”

Agron nodded his eyes turning to the creature on the floor again. “Yea, sounds like a plan.” In truth he felt bad for the little creature, he couldn’t imagine what it must be like living with mats in its’ hair and he could only imagine how much was just fur causing it to look larger than it really was. He cringed as Nasir scooped it within his arms turning for the door.

“I’ll be back!” As confused by the whole situation as Agron was he couldn’t help smiling as he watched the man walk away from him. Nasir’s excitement wasn’t hard to see and it was something he couldn’t deny him.

***

Agron was lying on the couch having just finished the book that he was reading when the pup jumped up on the couch with him barking, happily, tail wagging as it did. His eyebrows met his forehead as eyes turned up to look at Nasir. “Where is the dog you left with?”

“That is the dog I left with.” He laughed as he looked at him. “But she went to the vet and then she got a good bath and a clipping. According to the vet, she’s hardly old enough to be away from her mother but she’s in good health other than being skinny.”

“So she now has her shots and such?” Agron’s curiosity was getting the better of him, it wasn’t that he hated the animal he just wasn’t sure how to feel about it just yet.

“Yep, shots, worm treatment, everything she needs. Eva’s in love already.” He offered a smirk as he looked at Agron. “I may or may not have sent her pictures.”

“I figured that would happen.” A cautious hand reached out to pet the dog’s head. “So, do we have any idea how big the beast will get?”

“Vet said she thought probably seventy-five pounds.” He knew Agron well enough to know that these weren’t questions out of malice. He meant well, especially with the kids involved, he just wanted to be sure what they were getting into.

“Well, that’s not so bad, it could be worse.” He offered a shrug before he scooped up the little dog within his arms. “I mean Duro’s goes close to a hundred pounds. Well one of them anyways.” Agron loved his brother to death but when it came to Kat and her animals he was a wuss. He never told her no when she brought one home, they had currently three dogs and a cat, all of which she had rescued from different situation.

            “She figured that she is a pit bull and boxer.” Nasir slid in at the end of the couch, his eyes drifting over Agron. He knew the man had no interest in breeds, a dog was a dog in his eyes, and there wasn’t a good dog or a bad dog, simply awful owners. 

Agron offered a nod scratching at the pup’s ears. “Kat called while you were gone, she was looking for your chicken soup recipe, sounds like Duro’s coming down with something again.” He shook his head as he eyed the other man. He loved his little brother but much like himself, Duro could be a big baby when he was sick. “I told her you’d send it to her when you got home but I don’t think that’s really why she called.”

Nasir eyed him trying to figure out what he was talking about. “W-why else would she have called?” It wasn’t like Kat to call and check in on them unless she thought that something was wrong.

“Because you skipped your therapy session with her?” Normally Kat wouldn’t tell Agron anything about his sessions but when she was worried about him she would give him details such as this.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

“O-oh that.” Nasir let a sigh slip between his lips, eyes turning to the floor as he did. He knew that Agron would be upset with him for it after as long as Nasir had insisted that he see one himself. Only Kat wouldn’t take Agron on, she had refused stating that she knew far too much about both he and Duro and the complications of such could only make the problem worse instead of better.

“Yes. That.” Agron wasn’t upset, he concerned. It wasn’t like Nasir to do things like this. “Why didn’t you go?”

“I-I….” Nasir sighed as he looked at him for a moment. “I’m fine Agron, I didn’t need to go, you know Kat and I have an arrangement that I come as I please.”

“So why did she think you were coming then?” Agron wasn’t sure what the man was trying to hide but something wasn’t right, that much he knew.

“I had a minor attack last week, she told me to come in if I thought I needed it, I didn’t need it.” He hadnt told Agron what had happened while he was sick, and now he was beginning to regret it.

Agron paused thinking about what he’d just said. “Alright, call her then.” He pursed his lips as he eyed him. He would trust Nasir, if he said it was a simple miscommunication, then that was what it was but if not then there would be an issue.

Nasir offered a nod before he pushed himself from the couch. “I’ll call her when I get back from the store; I really meant just to drop Layla off and grab Aerlia.”

“Alright.” Agron’s voice was soft, he still wasn’t sure that Nasir was alright but he was trying not to worry.

“Pick out a movie while I’m gone hey?”

“Alright.” Agron offered a small smile. Little did Nasir know, he already had. Agron knew that he’d been eager to see The Hunger Games since he’d finished the book and he’d been looking for an occasion to give it to him and tonight seemed like the right one.

***

“She didn’t!” Nasir lay curled within Agron’s arms laughing as he relayed to him what Gannicus had said when he called.

“She did, Saxa decided she was showing up on his door step.” He shook his head, eyes closing for a moment before they opened to peer at Nasir again. “But from what I gathered neither can complain they haven’t been laid in awhile.”

The laugh that bubbled from within Nasir put Agron further at ease. “Good ole Saxa, need something done the direct way, she’s your girl.” He had first met the blonde when he’d started dating Agron and in truth, he’d been a little afraid of her but the more that he got to know her; the more he realized that she wasn’t all that terrifying. She was different and very direct but hidden by the ferocity that she often displayed was a woman much like every other woman he’d ever met.

Agron allowed a laugh to slip between his lips as he looked at the other man. “I’m not saying that she wont, all I’m saying is that it was probably good for both of them.”

“Oh I agree.” Nasir’s dark eyes watched the ceiling. He’d called Kat as he promised and after several attempts had finally convinced the woman that he was in fact feeling much better than he had been when he called her the week before. They had both enjoyed dinner and much to his surprise when they’d curled up to watch the movie; Agron had even made room for the little pup.

It wasn’t that Agron was against animals, in fact it was the opposite but as a child he had never had pets and he wasn’t really sure how to act with them. Though if he was to be honest, this little thing had captured his heart, perhaps he had been worried that not only would the kids get attached to her but also that he would. Knowing that she was healthy though made him feel much better. Though he would certainly not going to the extremes that Nasir had, he’d come home from the store with toys, a bed, treats and everything else that she could possibly need. It left Agron puzzled but in truth, all he wanted was for Nasir to be happy so he hadn’t argued with him. Though since she was now sleeping at the foot of their bed, he wasn’t sure what the point of the bed had been.

“So you think Gannicus can keep up with Saxa?” The question was one of truth, Nasir wanted to know what exactly Agron thought of the situation and he had learned that there was no better way to find out then to ask him outright.

“Oh hell yes.” Agron laughed shaking his head. “Or at least I think he could if he lets himself have some fun.” That was the one thing that concerned Agron the most about Gannicus right now; he was all work and no play. In truth he was so worried about taking care of the kids that he didn’t worry about himself.

Nasir offered a nod as he looked up at him. “You aught to know a thing or two about that.” Of course Nasir was only giving him a hard time but there were times when it was true, Agron needed to take a step back and enjoy life.

“And now you know why I went him Saxa.” A smile played with Agron’s lips as he eyed the man who lay beside him. “I mean let’s face it, at one point or another, I would have considered crawling in bed with Gannicus and then I met you. So now the least I can do is send him the best person that I can possibly thing of for him.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

  “You mean you would have…Oh god.” Nasir closed his eyes for a minute shaking his head. “Agron does he even…no you know what I don’t want to know.”

“To the best of my knowledge he had no interest in men but I still considered it once or twice.” Agron offered a playful grin as his eyes turned to Nasir. “But you’re the only one I see.”

 Dark eyes turned to look up at him. “I love you.” The words weren’t hard to speak. The ten years that they had been together made them so much easier to speak.

“I love you too.” Gently Agron pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “Get some sleep baby.”

There was no place that Nasir would rather be then wrapped within his arms and it was one of the few ways he could actually sleep. Nuzzling in against his shoulder he let sleep overcome him knowing it was very possible that Agron would lay up watching him.

***

“Oh! She’s so cute!” The squeal that slipped between Eva’s lips as she scooped Layla up could have woken the dead.

“Just be careful Eva.” Nasir was trying his hardest not to laugh at Agron who was glaring at the young girl  for taking the pup away from him. “Agron be nice.”

“But…” Agron stammered as he looked at him. There was no harm meant, of course he still adored the little girl. However as much as he tried to hide it, he had fallen in love with Layla. The dog was quickly becoming a part of the family.

“And here you said it was just a chipmunk.” Nasir playfully stuck his toung out as he looked from Agron to Eva.

“A what?” The little girl paused looking at the pup. “She doesn’t look anything like a chipmunk.”

“So how was your weekend?” Agron was not about to explain to her that he had confused a raccoon and a chipmunk.

For as long as they’d been living here, he still didn’t have the greatest grasp on animals. After all he was a city boy before Nasir got his hands on him.

“Fine.” Eva might not be the most talkative but she hadnt stopped smiling since she’d walked in the front door. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that she had obviously had a good time.

“Just fine?” Nasir wasn’t one to just let her go at fine, he wanted details. He wanted to know what happened and he wanted to know in his not hers.

“Yea.” If this was she was now then they could only imagine what her teenage years would be like.

“So you like Kia?”

“Mhm.”

For the most part Agron was trying not to laugh at him. Poor Nasir, try as he might, he just wasn’t getting more detail from her.

            “Eva, save your dad the heart attack and just tell him about your weekend.” While normally she didn’t respond much better than with Nasir, sometimes Agron’s direct approach worked better.

The directness in his voice made her laugh. “All he had to do was ask.” A smirk played with the girl’s lips.

Nasir allowed an irritated sigh to slip between his lips. “I thought I did Eva!” He paused, he rarely lashed out at her and he felt bad for doing so. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” The girl’s eyes turned to the pup still in her arms. Neither of them raised their voice with her, never, they didn’t normally need to but it was for this very reason that they didn’t. Despite trying to break her of it, Eva’s natural reaction to a raised voice was to react as if she was about to be beaten.

Neither of them would dare raise their hand to her, not even in when pissed off would they consider such a thing. “Eva.” Agron’s voice was gentle. “Look at me.” He pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the couch and then to his feet from there. Gently he reached out a hand brushing his fingers against her chin despite the wince that she gave. “I won’t hurt you, you know that.” It was true, no matter how pissed off he was, he couldn’t hurt her.

As her chin turned up, the tears showed in her eyes as well. “I-I didn’t mean it.” The words were a hoarse whisper as she spoke.

“No, god no Eva.” Carefully Agron wrapped her in his arms holding the little girl to his chest. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” His eyes met Nasir’s over her shoulder, the man hanging his head. Normally Nasir was so even tempered, and he couldn’t help but wonder what had set him off.

“B-but I did, obviously I did, dad yelled.” The whimper was hard to hear but Agron had heard it.

It was a role that Agron wasn’t sure how to step into, Nasir was always the loving, nurturing one and yet now he needed to be that person. “You’re alright Eva.” Crouching before the girl he carefully brushed away the tears from her cheek. “You didn’t do anything, he’s not mad, he’s just frustrated. Why don’t you take Layla and go get your stuff unpacked? ” He fought to keep his voice calm as he spoke to her knowing that this was how Nasir felt when he went flying off the handle.

The young girl simply offered a nod before she pulled away from his hand turning and heading for her room without another look at Nasir.

Agron pushed himself to his feet again before he moved to where Agron now stood in the kitchen. Gently his fingers pressed Nasir’s chin up to look at him. “What’s wrong?” First Nasir had skipped therapy, and then the shaking in his sleep the night before caused by dreams that seemed to torment him, and now this? This told Agron what he had already suspected, something was very wrong with the man he loved.


	32. Chapter 32

“Nothing’s wrong Agron.” Despite that, Nasir still wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Nasir, either you tell me what the hell is going on or I put your ass in the car and take you to see Kat now.” He hated threatening Nasir, he really did but right now that seemed like the only thing that he could do to get him to tell him what was going on.

Nasir finally turned his chin up, eyes hidden behind the dark hair that hung in his face. “Agron, remember when I told you that I would always tell you everything?”

Of course he remembered, he had made the promise himself but he knew that they both on occasion broke that promise but he hoped that Nasir wasn’t hiding something major. His fingers reached out brushing the hair from his eyes. “What is it baby?” His voice was gentle as he spoke. He wanted to take Nasir in his arms, hold him, but he didn’t know if that would make it worse.

“Do you remember what today is?” Nasir’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. Dark eyes falling shut as he bit at his lips, he would not cry, he refused to cry. Absolutely refused to cry, not this time.

Agron paused going through dates in his head. He remembered the important ones, their anniversary, the kids birthdays, Nasir’s birthday and then he came upon it, eyes growing wide before he wrapped his arms around Nasir. “Oh god.” He remembered well sitting with Nasir when he’d left his mother for the last time. The tears that had fallen, that just didn’t seem to stop. Wrapping a protective arm around him, trying to hold him together through the funeral and yet, once behind closed doors Nasir had fallen apart again.  “I’ll talk to her Nasir, I’ll take care of it I swear. I-Is there anything I can do?”

“No, not really.” He leaned his forehead against Agron’s shoulder. He would never know why but somehow having the man by his side always made him feel better no matter what the situation was. “I-I think I need to go somewhere.” His lips pursed thinking about it, there was nothing he hated more than cemeteries, it killed him thinking that it was where his mother rested but that was what she had wished.

“You want me to go?” He knew that Eva would be alright by herself for a little while and Aerlia was asleep so even if she awoke being put in her carrier, she would go back to sleep in the car. If Nasir needed him then he would be there for him no matter what.

“No, I’ll be alright.” Pulling his face from Agron’s chest he looked up at him, though his face was void of any emotion which concerned Agron.

“Ok.” Agron tried to muster a smile but he still wasn’t at ease with the situation. He leaned his forehead pressing a kiss to his forehead before he allowed his lips to fall, his forehead eventually resting against Nasir’s. “If you need to, stop and see Kat, I’m sure she won’t mind.” He knew that she was trying to take more time off with the baby on the way but when it came to Nasir, she would do anything short of jumping through hoops.

Nasir offered a nod, “I think I’ll be ok. T-tell Eva I’m sorry.” It killed him that the young girl thought he was mad at her for something she had done. She hadn’t done anything; it was just the wrong time was all. “Never mind, I’ll do it.” He paused taking a deep breath before he leaned up pressing a kiss to Agron’s lips. “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke releasing Nasir from his grip so that he could go talk to Eva.

“I know, believe me I know, I just don’t always know how to tell you what I’m thinking.” Nasir moved away from him before he started down the hallway to Eva’s room. Pausing in the door way, he knocked lightly on the door, eyes falling upon the young girl who was sitting on the floor, arms resting upon the bed, chin resting atop an arm. The pup lay on the bed staring at her, tail wagging. “Can I come in?”

Eva offered a nod picking her head up so that she was sitting up to look at him. “Yea.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper as her eyes followed him. It was easy to tell that she still felt as though she had done something, and he was here to punish her for whatever it was.

Sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes drifted over her before patting the bed beside him. “Come here Eva.” His voice was gentle as he spoke.

Moving to sit beside him, her shoulders elevated, ready for a fight despite not knowing it. Even after as many years as she had been with them, she was still so used to the way her childhood had been.

“I’m sorry Eva, you didn’t deserve to be snapped at. I-I…Today…” He paused trying to think of how to explain it to her. How would she understand? She had lost her parents as well, a fact he knew well but it had not been a sad day for her, in fact it was probably the opposite. “Today is the day that I lost my mother.” His voice was gentle finger tips brushing against her cheek as he spoke. “And it wasn’t something that you did, or something that you said. You aren’t in trouble.”

He felt the tension in her body relax as he spoke the words. There was so little that he could do to make her feel better and he knew that but he would try anything to do it.

***

Turning the car off, Nasir took a deep breath, a sigh slipping between his lips as he slipped from the car. It was amazing how quiet the cemetery really was, not even the birds dared to cheep as they flew over head. Though it was October, he couldn’t help but be surprised by the beautiful warm breeze that almost reminded him of summer. Fingers ran over the coarse stone, eyes falling to the rose bush that Agron had helped him to plant. Roses, they had always been the woman’s favorite, and now she could always enjoy them. He allowed himself to sink to grass, his arms coming to rest upon his knees as he let his chin set on top of them, eyes closing. It was never easy for him to do this, he never really knew where to start and yet, he tried to do it a few times a year but it never seemed to get easier.

The wind bristled at the tree’s leaves, causing a few to fall to the ground. “W-we decided we’re finally going to find a surrogate.” In truth he felt a little strange, he didn’t believe in a god, he hadn’t in many years. Though he did believe somehow the woman could hear him wherever she had ended up. Most would say in Heaven but to him it was a place of myth, why should there be separation? “And Eva’s already almost 11.” He wished that the girl had gotten to meet his mother; they would have been the best of friends that much he knew well. “Derrick’s just as stubborn and reckless as ever, he reminds me so much of Agron that it scares me. I’m not sure that the world is ready for another one yet. Then there’s sweet little Aerlia who’s got him wrapped around her little hand.”

Shaking the hair from his face, Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as the wind only blew it back. Dark locks lapping at his cheeks as he leaned his head back allowing the sun to beat down upon his face. At least he hadn’t started to cry this time, that was a start he supposed.

“And Agron, sweet lovable Aggy.” He shook his head, a smile forming upon his lips as he did. “God I don’t know what I’d do without him.” That was a lie though, he did know what he would do without Agron, his body would lie beside the woman’s. He truly owed Agron his life at this point.

His mother had adored Agron, she’d sworn that he was the one for Nasir, no matter how much Nasir didn’t always believe it. He saw it now though; he probably always would thanks to her. Agron was the last person that he would ever fall in love with, that much he had already decided long before they’d ever gotten married. No matter what happened, he wouldn’t give his heart to another person.

He’d never understand why but whenever he came here, he always seemed to figure more out. “I know that I should visit more often, and I swear I’ll try. Maybe I’ll bring Eva next time.” He knew that it would be hard for the young girl, but maybe it would help her to start to put some of the pieces of his life together.

***

“I-It’s for you.” Eva’s voice was gentle as she spoke. She stood before Nasir, arms extended holding onto a quilt. He knew she’d spent most of her day in her room, and he was aware she had a sewing machine but he wasn’t aware that she used it very often.

Dark eyes turned upon the girl, a smile forming as he eyed her. “Thank you.” His voice was gentle as fingers ran over the material that the girl had placed in his arms. It was not until he really started looking at it though that he realized what it was. Eyes widening, he looked up at the girl. “How’d…”He swallowed hard, fighting at the tears that threatened to fall once again. How could she have possibly known what it meant to him? The quilt that his mother had given to him so many years before, it had needed work, and the last time he’d seen it, it had been in their closet. How long it had been missing he had no idea. Had she been working at it days? Hours? Weeks?

“Papa helped.” Her voice was soft as she looked at him. “He said that it meant a lot to you, like my bunny did. That you’d kept it on the couch until it had almost fallen apart.”

He should have known that Agron had something to do with it, the German had a habit of disappearing when he was up to things that he knew Nasir would object to. “Thank you Eva.” Fingers reached out to brush the girl’s cheek a smile gracing her lips as he did. Carefully his fingers worked at unfolding it. He had to admit, they had done a beautiful job with it. The squares that had been intact were still there with new ones added to take the place of ones that had torn out over the years. Rows had been added making it much larger than it had once been.

“I-I thought maybe you’d put it on the bed.” The girl managed to stammer mistaking his tears for disappointment.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Despite the tears that had slipped from his eyes, he reached out wrapping her in his arms. “You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you.”

Eva nodded softly her arms wrapping around him as well pulling him into the hug. Perhaps he was right, maybe she didn’t understand what it meant to him but his reaction told her that it was a good thing. “You’re welcome.”

“Where’s your father hiding out at?” He offered a smile brushing away tears as he looked at her. He knew the girl would know, after all it was only him that Agron was trying to avoid. He wasn’t upset though, he simply wanted to thank the man.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

“He said that he had to stop by the shop and pick a couple of things up and then he was going to stop and get Derrick. He took Aerlia though.”

Nasir nodded eyeing her.  With Duro sick it didn’t surprise him that Agron was dropping in to make sure that everything was alright. Though he was surprised that he had taken Aerlia, the young girl was normally pretty good but if he had planned to be any length of time he wouldn’t haven’t taken her as she hated being in her car seat for long periods. However, he found it probable that he would get hung up with Gannicus; after all they had catching up to do. “It’s beautiful outside, why don’t you find Layla’s leash and we’ll go to the park.”

The girl offered a happy nod as she scampered off to find the dog’s leash.

Nasir couldn’t help but smile reaching for the phone; he dialed Agron waiting on the man to answer.

“It wasn’t me.” Though Agron’s voice was light as he spoke, only furthering the point that he was teasing.

“Yea, about that. Thank you.” Nasir adjusted the phone on his shoulder as Eva brought the pup and the leash setting her in his lap. “Where ya at?”

“Just leaving work, why what’s up?”

“Nothing, Eva and I are going to take a walk to the park, if you and the little ones want to meet us there.” Clipping the leash to Layla’s collar, he handed it over to Eva waiting on Agron’s answer before he went too far.

“I’ll call you when I leave Ganny’s, I might be there awhile, I really think he’s lonely.”

“Sounds good, everything alright at the shop?”

“Well it hasn’t burned down yet so that’s a start anyways.” Leave it to Agron to be sarcastic with him. “But yea, I got home yesterday and realized that I’d forgotten to grab one of the books.”

“Ya know, you could invite Gannicus to join us, I’m sure Eva would enjoy seeing Kia and it’s not like the boys don’t get along.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll meet you there.” Agron offered a laugh. “Aerlia’s trying to figure out where you are.”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Alright, I’ll see you both shortly. Wait a minute, your car’s in the driveway…” Nasir’s voice drifted off realizing that he could well see it out the kitchen window. “You took the charger?”

“Mhm.” The car had been Agron’s baby until the kids and then he’d put it in the garage in favor of something more versatile. “We’ll talk about that later too.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a little bit. Love you.”

“Love you too.” The line went dead. Nasir pushed himself from the chair. “Alright, give me a couple of minutes to find my…” He stopped realized that Eva was standing there holding the keys out to him. A smile spread across his lips. “Yea those. You ready?”

***

“You let the kids in your car?” Nasir’s eyebrows were lost among his hair. “I don’t even think you let me in the car.”

“You’re being over dramatic now.” Agron laughed as he watched him. “But yes, I let the kids in the car. It doesn’t make sense to let it sit in the garage and collect dust. Do I intend to use it every day? No, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t be well loved. Duro made me an offer on it, and I really thought about it but I can’t picture selling it right now.”

Nasir’s eyes grew big as he heard that Duro had made him an offer. “He knows what that car means to you.”

 Agron had, had the car pretty much completely rebuilt after he’d acquired it. There hadn’t been anything wrong with it; he just simply hadn’t liked it nearly as much. In fact he hadn’t touched the mechanics of the car, it ran beautiful, but he’d had the body redone, the interior stripped and replaced and of course the stereo had needed work. Nearly a year later though it had been complete which, other than the day they’d gotten married, was perhaps the happiest Nasir had ever seen Agron.

“He didn’t mean harm by it, he just didn’t want to see it sitting anymore, and he’s right, the longer it sits, the more issues I’m going to have with it.” His eyes drifted to Eva on the swing with Kia, Gannicus had finally given in to the girls’ begging and had gone to push them. “But, it’s always been more of a play toy then it has been anything else. I really thought about selling it to him but I’m just not ready to part with it yet. But it wouldn’t kill me to take it out more often, like when we go out.”

Nasir nodded laughing softly as Aerlia began to toss her little hands, growing frustrated about being stuck in her carrier. “Come here baby girl.” Scooping the little girl up, he knew it wouldn’t make her any happier but at least she could see what was going on.  “Did daddy take you for a ride? Huh?”

“God please don’t do that.” Agron pouted. “You make me sound like I’m my father.” He shivered at the thought. “I’m not old enough for that yet.”

“Sorry.” Nasir offered a grin. “Oh, and I owe you this.” He leaned over pressing his lips against the other man’s. Perhaps it wasn’t the most passionate they had ever exchanged but it served its purpose. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.”

“Didn’t have to do what?” He was confused for a moment; Nasir wasn’t big on public displays of affection. His finger tips scratched at Layla’s ears absent mindedly as he looked at him.

“Eva told me.” He figured the words would serve as enough.

“Oh, that. She did most of it herself; I was really impressed with how well she did.” He paused a moment. “I have a feeling Kat taught her.”


	34. Chapter 34

***

As the days passed, it seemed like they were seeing more and more of Gannicus, though neither of them minded. Some days Saxa trailed at his heels, others he was by himself. Today in particular though it was both of them. Agron and Gannicus had settled in with Nasir in the living room and Saxa had gone to help Eva to clean her room to stop her from fussing.

It wasn’t hard to tell that Gannicus was beginning to fall head over heels for Saxa despite the hell that women had put him through in the past. “S-she’s different.” Gannicus was saying. “When I met Melitta, it was love but from the beginning it wasn’t meant to be. Saxa though, I feel like a kid again.”

Agron sighed as his phone began to ring. “I think it’s over there on the coffee table would you answer it?” His eyes turned to look at Nasir.

Offering a nod, Nasir scooped it up answering it before he pressed it to his ear. “Hello? No, no he’s right here, hang on.” Holding the phone out to Agron his dark eyes turned to look at him. “It’s Kat, she sounds pretty upset.”

Agron nodded taking the phone from him before pressing it to his own ear. “What’s the matter?” It was rare that the woman lost her cool over anything. He paused pursing his lips obviously listening. “I’m on my way Kat, it’s alright, he’ll be fine.” He wasn’t really sure who he was trying to convince though, himself or her. “Alright, give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there.” Hanging the phone up he let a growl slip between his lips, it was definitely better than anything that he could have said at this point.

“What’s up?” Nasir’s forehead furrowed as he eyed Agron. He could tell that something was obviously wrong and could only imagine that Duro was involved if it elicited such a response from Agron.

“That was Kat, she said she woke up this morning, Duro could hardly breathe, he’s been telling her for a week now he’s fine. Come to find out, it’s more like pneumonia and because he’s an idiot and didn’t take care of it, it’s gotten worse.” Agron sighed grabbing his keys. “So now she’s upset and he’s lying in a hospital bed so I’m going to go sit with her for awhile see if I can’t get her to calm down some.”

Nasir offered a nod as he looked at him. “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call.” As calm as Agron was trying to seem, Nasir knew better. When it came to the German he was never very good at hiding his emotions.

“I’ll call when I know something.” With that he was gone, his baby brother, the only family he had left was in trouble. As much as he would like to say that it was simply for Kat that he was going, it wasn’t.

Dark eyes turned to Gannicus allowing a sigh to slip between his lips as he did. “You were saying?” He knew that there was no use worrying about Agron; it would only make him nuts.

Gannicus’ eye brows raised but he didn’t argue, if anyone knew Agron it was Nasir, if he wasn’t concerned then who was he to question? “I-I think I’m in love.”

“Have you told her yet?” Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at him. In all the time that he’d known Saxa, it was rare for her to keep details such as this from Agron.

“I tried, I just couldn’t say it. I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Believe it or not, after almost ten years, I still have issues saying it to Agron sometimes.” He offered a shrug as he looked at him. “I think it has to do with what you go through in life. The first time is easy, but when you lose someone that you truly love, be it through death or their own decision to leave, we take it to heart. So the next time that we try to do it again, it’s that much harder because we still have those memories.”

“You know, I’ve never heard what you did before the kids, have you ever considered motivational speaking?” There was a glimmer in Gannicus’ eyes that was hard to determine if he was joking or not.

“I-I…” Nasir paused thinking about it for a minute. “Actually, this will sound pathetic but for awhile before then, I was working for them at the coffee shop. Actually that was where I met Agron. I thought he was going to kill Duro for not telling him that he had hired in someone new, much less someone good looking.” He shook his head at the memory.

“Yea, we were still living together then but he didn’t really talk much about his romantic life and he never brought anyone home with him. I’ll be honest, for awhile I figured he was going to spend the rest of his life alone.” Gannicus couldn’t help but laugh as he eyed Nasir.

“So I went from there to bar tending, which was not nearly as wonderful as it sounds. The tips are great, after the 100th time that you get hit on, you pretty much hate it. So I was there for a year and shortly after I left there I moved in here with Aggy and well Duro at the point.” He paused for a minute. What else had he done? “There’s a ton of other little things in there that I did, none of which have anything to do with my degree in Education but when we had to pull Eva out of school, it just made sense to stay with her rather than finding someone else to. I love it and more importantly, she’s comfortable here.”

“Really? You ended up with a degree in education and you went through that many jobs without finding one in the field?” Gannicus was surprised, who would have considered passing Nasir up for such a position? He adored kids, and better yet he was good with them.


	35. Chapter 35

***

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Agron’s eyes fell upon the brunette before him. She was family and he wouldn’t see her end up in a bed herself.

“I’m fine Aggy.” Katrina offered a weak smile as her eyes lifted to look at him. “Its just…” The girl shook her head allowing the tears she’d been fighting to slip down her cheeks.

“Terrifying?” He asked as he looked at her offering a smile. “I know, believe me I know. I do know one thing though, Duro’s a hard headed bastard, he wouldn’t…” He couldn’t finish the statement. He couldn’t speak the word die, not his brother, not the brother he had spent so much time trying to make sure that he was alright.

Carefully the woman wrapped her arms Agron pulling him close to her. “Go home Agron, you have kids to go home to and Nasir.” Her eyes were focused on the floor. She had nothing but an empty house to go home to, other than the animals of course.

“Only if you’ll come with me. We’ll put you up in the guest room, there’s no sense in you sleeping in a hard chair, and Duro wouldn’t want it either.” He knew what it must be like for her. He could only imagine how he would feel if it was Nasir in this position. “He’ll be fine tonight, I promise, I know Duro. He wouldn’t leave you to tend to a child that he could teach to raise hell just like he did.”

“A-are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you.” The truth was she didn’t really want to go home to the house and yet the thought of staying here didn’t appeal to her either.

“It’s no problem Katrina. Eva will be ecstatic, and you know how Nasir feels about your visits.” He offered a smile as he looked at her. “We can leave your car here if you want and then I’ll run home, you can let the mutts out and get what you need.”

Kat offered a nod as she looked at him. “Alright, I-I guess you’re right.”

“Would you like to see him before you leave?” Agron knew that in the time he’d been there she hadn’t dared to. “I’ll go with you.”

Her eyes turned up to look at him from the floor where she had been counting squares. “I don’t know if I can.” Her voice was hardly a whisper as she spoke.

“Hey, it’s ok. He’s breathing on his own again.” He was trying so hard to make her see the good in it but it wasn’t working, he could tell that much. When he’d arrived, he’d arrived to the girl sobbing and his brother being put on a ventilator. Words that even he couldn’t stomach much less the woman that loved him and had found him gasping for air. He could only imagine how she felt, the terror she was living in right now. “I’ll go with you Kat; you don’t have to go through this alone.”

She took a deep breath before she offered a nod. “Alright.” Her voice was quiet, and for a moment he wasn’t sure that he hadn’t imagined it. “I’ll do it.” She pushed herself from the chair to shaky legs; she would do it, only because she knew that if things were reversed, Duro would do the same for her.

Agron pushed himself from the chair following at the girl’s side. He hated hospitals, he really did but for Duro he would go just about anywhere to make sure he was alright.

Reaching the room Kat stopped in the door way trying to prepare herself for what she was about to experience but there was just no way. Stepping into the room, her eyes fell upon Duro. Sweet Duro, he was normally so happy, sometimes even childish, but now he lay asleep. Even his skin looked ashy and pale. Carefully she took one of his hands within hers, seeming almost oblivious to the fact that it took both of her hands to hold just one of his.

Dark eyes opened to peer upon her as he stirred from sleep, lips parting to speak but Duro found no voice to do so. In fact what he did find was that his throat was killing him and that he had no recollection of what had happened.

“Don’t try and talk.” Agron’s voice made his head snap, eyes turning to his brother. “You’re alright, but if you ever scare me like that again, I swear I will kill you myself.”

Duro offered only a nod as his eyes turned from one to the other trying his hardest to figure out what was going on. He felt exhausted, like he’d been run over by a truck and it was evident that Kat had been crying. His throat was raw, and his chest felt as if someone had punched him. His eyes fell upon Agron again, so many words passing between them without them needing to be spoken. The way that Agron stood, his face, everything about him right now told him that it was serious.

“You gave us a scare.” Agron shook his head attempting to remain as strong as he could. He knew that Duro would notice and yet it didn’t bother him. His brother had seen him at his absolute worst, but poor Kat had already been through enough, the last thing that she needed was for him to fall apart as well. “Doc say’s though with a few days stuck here and some rest, you’ll be alright.”

Duro’s eyes drifted to Kat, the woman he loved, the woman he’d spent the last four years with and he knew that she was barely holding it together. His eyes drifted back to his brother as if asking about her.

“She’s going to come stay with us, I promise Duro, everything will be alright. Just worry about getting better.” Agron offered a smile as he looked at his brother; though it was weak it was genuine.

“I-I love you.” Katrina’s voice brought their attention back to her. “God you had me terrified.”


	36. Chapter 36

“I-I love you too.” Duro winced at how hoarse his voice sounded.

“Don’t talk.” Kat offered a smile, fingers dropping to brush over his cheek. “Crixius swears by tomorrow you’ll feel better but I’m sure after having a tube shoved down your throat anything would be better.”

That explained so much. He paused a moment hearing her say Crixius, his eyes floating to Agron. He hadn’t mentioned that part and Duro was sure that he just loved entrusting Duro’s life in Crixius’ hands.

***

“Aggy finally go to bed?” Kat’s voice was quiet as she sank into the arm chair. She felt better after a much needed warm shower.

“Yea or at least he said he was.” Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at her. “Feel better?”

“Much. It’s funny what a simple shower can make better. Don’t feel like you have to stay up because of me. I’ll be fine.”

“No, I haven’t been sleeping much lately.” Nasir offered a shrug eyes turning to the floor. “Seems no matter how tired I am I lay there tossing and turning.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“As my therapist or as my sister-in-law?”

“Which ever you prefer Nasir.” Her voice was gentle. The was the part of their relationship with Nasir that she hated so much. She knew she should refer him to someone else but he had told her that he wouldn’t see anyone else.

“My sister-in-law it is then.” Nasir sighed as he looked at her. “It’s been like this for a few weeks now. Since the anniversary of mom’s death.”

Kat nodded settling in against the chair, hands unconsciously coming to rest upon the bump that was just beginning to show. She didn’t press for details, instead she allowed him to speak as he was comfortable.

“If it hadnt been for Aggy and now the kids I would have given up years ago.” Nasir’s lips pursed as he looked at her and then the floor.

“Nasir, be honest with me. Are you suicidal?”

“No, it hasn’t been that bad in a while now. I just don’t sleep.”

“Are you still take the sleep meds?” There were some things that they never got time to discuss in and this seemed to be one of them.

“Now since…” He trailed off unable to finish.

“Why not?” The question slipped between her lips easily. She wasn’t criticizing and in fact she thought she knew why but she asked anyways.

“Because even when I do take them, I feel like I haven’t slept. I mean really there’s no point to it if I’m going to feel the same either way.” Nasir stopped for a minute. He hadnt even told Agron half of what he was telling her. “Besides even when I can sleep again without them, I don’t because my body is so used to using them.”

“A common problem.”

“So instead I just suffer through it and live.”

“Does Agron know?”

“I’m sure he’s aware since we share a bed.”

“Have you told him?”

“Kat you’re beginning to sound like my therapist again.”

“Sorry, we can see about getting you new meds. Some of them are really good and they don’t have the same effects.”

“But?” He was almost positive there was a but involved.

“But as I’ve told you before, it’s only a band aid for the real problem.” She couldn’t help but sound like his therapist for a minute. “You’re going to have to tell him eventually.”

“If I tell him will I start sleeping again?”

“I cant say for sure Nasir. I would love to tell you. However, you are the only one that can decide it. I know that it’s not easy, believe me.” Kat tried her hardest to make him feel better.

“Alright.” The sigh that slipped between his lips wasn’t out of disappointment. “Get some sleep. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not sure that I will be sleeping.” Kat shook her head as she looked at him. “Once you sleep beside someone long enough, without them it’s tough to do anything.”

“Yea I know the feeling. It’s annoying when Aggy leaves bed before I really want to wake up.”

“Exactly! So it will be a very long few days for me. I think that I’m going to cancel my appointments for the next few days.”

“Good. It’ll be good for you. You’re pregnant, you aught to take time off anyways.” Nasir allowed a smile to form upon his lips. “And Duro will sleep for the next few days anyways, it’ll go you some good to pamper yourself.”

“Nasir, I went to med school remember?” She playfully laughed. She had been forced to go through the training in order to get her license but she would be the first to admit that all of that knowledge went out the window once you woke up beside the person you loved gasping for air. She had never been so panicked in her life. Though listening to Crixius explain it to her had made more sense than it had for Agron, she’d been forced to try and break it down for him.

“I know, I’m sorry. Seriously though, go get some sleep, or try to anyways. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like to. After all it’s not like we get a lot of company so it’s kind of nice to get to use the guest room. Besides, it will make Duro feel better knowing that you’re here if something comes up.”

Kat offered a nod pushing herself from the chair. “We’ll go day by day.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke. “More than anything though it’ll depend on how long they keep him.” She didn’t mind taking care of him; in fact she would do anything to have him home with her. Though after the scare that morning, she wouldn’t rush it, when he was ready.

“Good Night Katrina.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked up at her.

“Go to bed Nasir. As hard as it is for you to be missing Agron from bed, I’m sure it’s just as hard for Aggy to be missing you.”

“Good Night Kat.” He tried again knowing though that the girl was right.

“Good night Nasir.” She was pretty sure that he would sleep, and hopefully tomorrow he would actually talk to Agron about what was bothering him. Though she figured his excuse not to would be that he had enough worries without him to worry about as well.

 


	37. Chapter 37

***

“Agron, I swear to god, if you call me one more time today to find out how your brother is, I am liable to beat you.” Crixius sighed leaning back in the chair he was resting in, adjusting the phone. “If I don’t answer you, chances are I’m busy. Leaving me pissed of voice mails does not help. I told you I would call if anything happened.”

Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. “Would you prefer I showed up looking for you?” He knew his brother already had trauma to his lungs and this was not going to help matters any either and of course the years that Duro had smoked before giving it up didn’t help either.

“No, I wouldn’t. I know you; you’d have nurses hiding out somewhere. As for Duro, he’s doing alright. He’s sleeping, I’m looking at the lung x-rays while I sit here and I’m wondering what the hell he did to them. Can you fill me in?”

“Let’s see here. There was the time he almost drowned as a kid, the fire that he was dumb enough to run into to save one of the neighbor girls, the fact that he smoked.” He paused, thinking about it for a minute trying to remember if he was missing anything. “I’m sure there’s probably more but that’s just what I remember.”

“Fire he went running into?” Crixius paused shaking his head at the thought. “Alright, well that explains some of the scarring. Smoking didn’t help out any either, but the real thing I’m seeing is inflammation from the intubation yesterday. He’s on a steroid right now as it is so that’ll help with that as well.”

“Uh, Huh.” Agron was going to agree with him and then repeat it for Kat knowing that she could break it down for him.

“Where did I lose you?” Every now and again Crixius forgot what it was like not to be able to understand what he was talking about and that not everyone had medical training.

“Not important, the real question here is this. Will he be alright?”

“Well, if he doesn’t shut up I’m going to sedate him.” Crixius offered a laugh to put the German at ease knowing that he was liable to have a conniption if he didn’t. “I’m joking, well kind of anyways. He really shouldn’t be talking. Hell, from what I’m looking at in the x-ray, he shouldn’t be alive. I could lie to you and tell you that everything will be fine but I know you’re not dumb. He’s doing well right now but that can change at a moments notice.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Agron could only help that his little brother would listen to him. He knew that he hated to be babied but if it were life and death he would try to make Duro see why he needed to do these things. “I told him I’d bring him his computer so that he doesn’t go nuts.”

“Kat was here this morning; she brought it in along with his phone.”

“Oh,” Agron was a little surprised. “Well either way I’ll talk to him.” The last thing that he was going to do was let something happen to Duro if he could help it. “Crixius?”

“Yes Agron?”

“Thanks for being honest with me. I may not have a clue half of what you said but sugar coating it won’t help any either.” It was true, he didn’t like hearing that his brother wasn’t out of the woods but if Crixius had told him that he would be fine then he was liable to lose it if anything happened to Duro.

“I know you Agron, I know what your brother means to you and I’ll be honest, I want to be able to tell you what he’s going to be alright. I want to tell you that everything is going to be alright but in my profession nothing is ever black and white. There’s so many shades of gray that we are going to have to go through. He’s strong and other than this pretty healthy so I can say that there is a good likely hood that everything will be fine.”

“Right. I’ll stop in and see him later on and I’ll see if I can get him to at least maybe start considering your suggestions. He’s German though so I’m not sure that even I can get through his stubborn head.”

Crixius allowed a laugh to slip between his lips. “Like I said, either he hushes up or I’ll sedate him, that simple. Which in case you’re curious was not my suggestion but his wife’s.”

Agron couldn’t help but laugh, he could see that. He’d known that Nasir took her to get her car so that she could run home and take care of a few things there but she had promised she would return. He wasn’t sure what Nasir had said to her but obviously whatever it was had helped because she had only argued with Agron. “That doesn’t really surprise me. She’s one of the few women that I actually fear what she might do to me if she was pissed off.”

***

“Aggy?” Nasir’s voice was soft, eyes drifting from the ceiling, his head resting against the man’s shoulder.

“Uh huh?”

“Can we talk?” Since the night before Nasir hadn’t been able to shake what Kat had said. He needed to tell Agron, he needed to be open; he needed to be all the things that he knew he should be.

Agron cringed at the words, Nasir never asked, he simply talked. “W-what’s wrong Nasir?”

Pushing himself up, he turned to look at Agron. “It’s nothing that you have done.” He knew that those were the things that he was going to be worried about. “And I’m fine, well relatively fine anyways.”

Sitting up to look Nasir, Agron let a sigh slip between his lips, finger tips cupping his cheek. “Please, just tell me Nasir.”

“I’m sure by now you’ve noticed, but I haven’t been sleeping very well lately.” His voice was quiet as he spoke trying to keep his voice calm. 


	38. Chapter 38

“Well, yea, but…” Agron sighed reaching out fingers touching Nasir’s cheek. He had always thought that if Nasir had wanted him to know, he would tell him. He wouldn’t push him to tell him before he was ready. “I figured you would tell me when you were ready.”

Nasir held his hand up trying to quiet Agron. “I’m not upset with you. I’m not worried about you not asking, I want you to know. I want you to understand. I can’t live knowing that I’m not telling you everything. I swore to you that no matter what we would always talk about it and that’s what I’m doing.”

Agron offered a nod as he looked at him allowing him to continue.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. It hasn’t been easy but I’ve come to a decision that I’m not sure you’ll like but I need you to understand why I’m making it. So hear me out till the end and then I will be more than willing to listen to what you have to say but I need to finish first.” Nasir took a deep breath trying to decide how to say what he was about to. “Ever since mom died, I’ve been living in a world that I constructed, that we made and I wouldn’t change that for anything but it’s always felt like something was missing. It’s taken me years to figure out what that something was but I think I finally did it. Agron, I need to try and get in touch with my father, I need to know that there’s no working it out. I don’t want to hear that he’s died and wonder did he still hate me, was there the way that we could work it out.”

Nasir paused trying to figure out how to continue but Agron made no move to speak, he knew that Nasir would let him know when he was done if he wished to hear his opinion and he understood what Nasir was saying. It had taken him a many years but Agron had finally been able to forgive his own father for what he had done. He still hated what he had done to him but he didn’t hate his father anymore and he understood that, part of him knew that Nasir was right, he couldn’t go on living this way, he had to try and understand why Nasir was making this choice.

“If he turns me away this time then it’s his choice and I’m alright with that but I need to know that I tried, that he hasn’t changed his mind after as many years as it’s been. Alright, I’m done.”

Agron nodded pausing to compile his thoughts. “I understand, and you know that I’ll support you in whatever you do. Please though, when it comes to things like this don’t be afraid to talk to me Nasir.”

“I’m sorry.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “I know that I should have talked to you but I know that you and dad didn’t exactly have a beautiful relationship. I wanted to be sure that this is what I was going to do before I upset you, and yet you reacted very differently then I expected.”

“I would do anything to see you happy Nasir.” Agron’s fingers gently swept over his cheek. “If you need to do this, then I will stand behind you and be there for you when it goes awry if it does. If it goes well then I’ll be there to celebrate with you but either way I want to see you happy, to know that you are alright.”

“Thank you Aggy.” Nasir couldn’t help wrapping his arms around the man that dwarfed him no matter what he did. He did feel better knowing that Agron knew what was going on in his head.

Carefully Agron lay back against the bed pulling Nasir with him before he wrapped his arms around him holding him close. “I love you Nasir.”

“And you know I love you too.” Nuzzling against his shoulder he adjusted to get comfortable attempting not to kick the dog that lay at the end of the bed.

She had grown over the past few weeks and was no longer the pup that had been lugged around the house. Now she was a monster, who still insisted upon sleeping at the foot of their bed, unless she was sleeping on one of the kid’s floors.  The night before he’d stirred because he thought he’d heard Aerlia and on his way back had found her curled up on the guest room floor watching over Kat.

“Get some sleep Nasir,” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke. He knew that it was something that Nasir had been doing little of lately and after watching Duro fall sick as fast as he had, he wouldn’t allow the same thing to happen to him.

“Will you sleep?” As worried about him as Agron was, Nasir was just as worried for Agron. He knew that he worried about his brother and wished more than anything that there was something he could do for him. He knew that it bothered Agron not to be able to fix it for him.

“I will give it a try.” He had slept restlessly the night before but it was sleep none the less.

“You’re worried about him aren’t you?” He didn’t really need to ask the question, he knew the answer, they all were. Even Kat had reluctantly agreed to stay with them a couple more days to appease Duro in simple hopes that it would make him start feeling better.

“Yea, yea I really am.” Over the years Duro had gotten himself into his fair share of trouble but Agron usually didn’t have to worry too much as he always managed to get himself back out of it as well. However this was not one of those times, Duro would need help getting out of it. While it was more likely to be Kat’s help then his own, he knew that his baby brother couldn’t do it alone.


	39. Chapter 39

Nasir nodded, entwining his fingers within Agron’s. “Aggy, Crixius knows that Kat’s here, if anything happens I’m sure he’ll call. Until then, it will do you some good to get some sleep.”

“I know, I know.” The words came as a whisper as he looked down at Nasir pressing a light kiss to his lips. His arms tightening around him as his head settled back against the pillows, eyes closing.

“Sleep Agron.”

“You too Nasir…you too.”

***

A growl slipped between Agron’s lips as his hand searched the nightstand for the infernal racket that he could only assume was his cell phone. “Hello?” A yawn slipped through his lips as he cracked an eye to look at the clock. It was only five thirty; this had damn well better be good.

“Sorry, I know it’s early. I didn’t want to wake Kat up.” Crixius’ voice was calm as he spoke. “But one of you needed to know.”

Hearing Crixius, Agron shot up so that he was sitting up, thankfully Nasir had rolled over in his sleep and no longer slept against him or he’d surely have woken him too. “What’s wrong?” He knew that if Crixius was calling this early, it wasn’t a social call.

“It’s Duro, he’s stable. He’s alert, he’s with us, he knows what’s going on, he knows who people are, he’s just not getting the oxygen he needs right now. We tried an oxygen mask but he just about took a nurse out.”

“I-I’ll be there shortly. He’s got a thing about his face, there’s ways around it but it’s not something I can explain to you over the phone.” He sighed thinking about it, hell they both had an issue with it.  He debated waking Nasir and yet he knew that he hadn’t slept very well lately as it was.

“Alright. I’ll find coffee, I can only imagine that you’re exhausted.” Crixius didn’t feel too bad, he was used to the unusual hours and really it was kind of nice. He was able to have breakfast with Amelia and Naevia, and then while they were at work he slept and then he was just getting up when Amelia got home. She was tucked into bed by the time he left again.

“See you soon.” Agron hung the phone up, swinging long legs over the edge of the bed.

“Where you going?” Nasir’s voice was groggy as he rolled over to look up at the Agron’s back.

“Crixius called. He’s having issues with Duro.”

***

“Why in the hell didn’t someone wake me up?” Kat peered over the edge of hot chocolate at Nasir. She wasn’t the slightest bit happy to hear that Agron had left without her and hadn’t even bothered to wake her.

“Because it wasn’t an issue. Agron knew how to deal with it, you were asleep, he didn’t want to wake you.” Nasir sighed before sipping from the coffee mug. He was trying to keep her from calling Agron whom he was sure was probably asleep beside his brother’s bed in a chair. “I realize he’s your husband and I understand how you must feel but what sense was there in both of you going?”

“I don’t care that he didn’t take me, it pisses me off that he didn’t wake me up to at least let me know there was an issue. Better yet that you didn’t even wake me up.” Her eyes never left Nasir as she spoke.

“I’m sorry alright?”

Kat was just about to speak when Eva wandered through pulling open the fridge, a sigh slipping through her lips.

“What’s the matter Eva?” Nasir’s eyes turned to peer upon the girl. He figured she was in search of breakfast and couldn’t understand why she was upset.

“There is no orange juice; no fruit for oatmeal, there’s pretty much nothing to eat.” She turned shutting the fridge to look at him disgust showing in her face as she did.

Even Kat couldn’t help but laugh shaking her head as she looked at the little girl. “Go get dressed, we’ll go grocery shopping.” She knew that Nasir despised it and after they had opened their house to her, it was the least that she could do for them.

“But what about breakfast.” Eva whined as she looked at her. “It’s not healthy to skip it.”

Kats eyes turned to Nasir, eyebrows rising as she did. “You have turned them into health nuts haven’t you?”

A smirk played with his lips. “There is nothing wrong with that. Eva, go get dressed. One day won’t kill you, I promise.”

“Fine.” A sigh escaped the girl’s lips as she turned on her heels heading for her room again, mumbling the whole way.

Nasir shook his head, eyes turning to look at Kat as he did. “She’s been around Agron too long.”

“Right, because you don’t mouth back every now and then.” The woman’s lips turned up into a smile. She knew the answer and didn’t need him to confirm it for her, she’d heard it before. “And we both know she’s yours more than she is Aggy’s.”

***

Nasir’s eyes turned up from where he was standing in the kitchen finishing drying the last of the dishes at the sound of the radio. Typical stressed out Agron; you heard the radio before you could ever see the car. As the man slid from the car though he looked exhausted, and yet he seemed more relaxed than he had been that morning too.

“Hey there.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as Agron stepped through the door. “How’s Duro?”

“Duro is Duro.” Agron slipped into one of the kitchen chairs, almost flopping as he did so. “Stubborn, annoyed, did I mention stubborn?”

“You might have.” Nasir leaned against the kitchen sink, eyes falling upon Agron. “I hate to break this to you but you look like hell, why don’t you go lay down.”

“Shortly but I have news for you.” A smile played with his lips for a minute. “Katie dropped by to see Duro, s-she offered to be our surrogate.”

Nasir’s lips twitched as he looked at him. “She what?”


	40. Chapter 40

“That is if it’s what we want.” He offered a shrug as he looked at Nasir. “At this point, I think it’s a good idea. We both know she’s a great girl, no drug history.”

“Hang on a minute, I’m still back on she offered. So what you’re telling me is the girl that you dated in high school that you broke her heart, offered to be your surrogate while visiting your brother whom she also dated?” Nasir took a minute to think about it. “Alright, hearing that sounds less strange than it did in my head.”

“You forgot the part where she’s currently our employee but other than that yea, you got it right.” Agron knew how strange it sounded but the girl was also a friend. It was true she had been upset when he’d broken up with her but she had also been the first person other than Duro and Saxa that he had told about his interest in men. “Duro and I were discussing it, ok more like I was talking Duro was writing, when she wandered in.”

“She’s a sweet girl, yea, I-I….” Nasir couldn’t figure out why it seemed that every time they went down this road he ended up tongue tied.

“Think about it Nasir.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he pushed himself from the chair. “I’m going to go kiss my kids and then crawl into bed.”

“That would be kid, Aerlia’s in the living room in her walker. Kat took Eva out, they were going shopping and then Gannicus stole Derrick so that Brice had someone to play with since the kids have the day off. He said something about Saxa and ice skating.” It wasn’t that he hadn’t been listening; it was that with everything else that had been going on, the details just didn’t stick with him.

“Alright fine. I’m going to go cuddle my daughter and then go to bed.” He knew that many would criticize Nasir for leaving the girl alone but there wasn’t anything she could get into. That was always something they made sure of, besides he was also sure that she had probably started in kitchen but the little busy body never stayed in one room.

“You want something to eat?”

“Nah, Crixius made sure I ate. Have I mentioned my general dislike for him yet?”

Nasir couldn’t help laughing. “Did you stop to think that maybe he’s trying to make it up to you?”

“I haven’t really thought about anything since about six this morning.” Agron called from down the hallway causing Nasir to laugh again.

Slipping down the hallway after him Nasir couldn’t help but smile. While most would never understand it, there was something about watching Agron scoop the girl within his arms that made his heart leap.

A smile curled at Agron’s lips as he turned to find Nasir watching. “I think someone else is sleepy.” He offered cradling the young girl close to him.

“I think she’s catching a cold, she’s been sneezy this morning and more cranky then usual.” Nasir moved to the man’s side, fingers touching the young girl’s skin. “And she feels warm.”

Agron pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead offering a nod, “I’m going to attempt to put her in her crib, maybe she’ll go to sleep.” He was worried for the young girl, she was so tiny. A sickness could easily take hold of her.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Nasir’s fingers ran over the little girl’s hand. “You’ve got to start feeling better kiddo.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke.  

Agron offered a small smile as the young girl tossed her hands about. “Come on.” Carefully he carried the young girl into the nursery before laying her within the crib. He couldn’t help smiling as the little girl yawned. “I hear ya baby girl.”

“Sleep Aggy.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke, leaning against the door frame watching the two of them. “We’ll be fine, the house will not fall to shambles if you curl up and take a nap.”

“I don’t want to sleep.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke, eyes falling upon the other man. He knew he should sleep, but it certainly wasn’t what he wanted.

“Then what do you want?” The words had escaped his lips before he had time to think about them. It was such a loaded question.

“There’s a lot of things I want Nasir, some of them not so child friendly. However, honestly, right now all I want is to curl up and hold you.” He had done a lot of thinking between the time that he had left Duro and getting home. The one conclusion he had come to though was that he had never really taken stock in the people that he loved. The small moments, things like cuddling with Nasir.

“Will you sleep if I come and lay with you?” There was so much that he should be doing and yet if I would put Agron at ease, he would do it for him.

“That depends, will you relax? I realize that you love our house, you love all of the things that you do but Nasir, it won’t hurt for things to be out of place. We live here, we have kids, and it’s bound to happen.” He wished more than anything to see Nasir happy and wished that he would quit stressing about things that were miniscule.

“If you’ll sleep, I’ll relax.” He would make such an agreement if he had to. Of course he also knew how hard Agron slept and once the man was truly asleep it would be easy to slip from bed.

“Alright then, to the bedroom then.” He offered a smirk as he eyed the other man. “You make any progress on tracking your dad down?”

Nasir let a sigh slip between his lips shaking his head. “My step mother and he divorced a year ago, so she has no idea where he is either.”


	41. Chapter 41

“We’ll fine him Nasir, I promise Nasir.” Agron’s fingers gently ran through Nasir’s hair. “You left it down?”

“Do you not like it?”

In fact it was just the opposite; he loved when Nasir allowed it to fall. There was something so vulnerable and beautiful about it. “Of course I do Nasir.”

Nasir offered a nod pushing himself away from the door frame. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Agron peeked over his shoulder smiling to see that Aerlia had finally fallen asleep. Hopefully the young girl would be alright, it would break both of their hearts if not. Quietly slipping from the room he slipped into their room only down the hall. It wasn’t far from one to the other, the guest room the only thing between. Eva’s room across the hall from Aerlia’s and sweet little Derrick was upstairs across from the second guest room.

Layla lay in the middle of the bed eyes turning to look up at them as if to ask if they intended for her to move.

“To the foot of the bed Layla.” Nasir’s voice was stern as he spoke and she pushed herself up moving as she had been instructed.

“Good girl.” Agron reached out rubbing her head for a minute before stretching out on his side of the bed. Despite the way it had began she had quickly become Agron’s dog. She often laid at the door waiting for his return and she always knew when he arrived. Though she stayed to Nasir’s side of the bed most often, perhaps because Agron’s feet already almost hung off the edge of the bed.

Curling up beside him, Nasir rested his head against his shoulder. “I think that I have found the words that I was going to use earlier.”

“Mhm.” Agron’s answer was normal. It didn’t mean that he cared any less, but under stress his mind so often resorted to German.

Nasir paused thinking about it, his German was far too rusty to actually tell him what he was thinking in it. “I think…” He tried to decide exactly how to phrase it. “that you are right. Katie is the perfect choice.”

“Aber?” Agron’s arm moved to wrap around Nasir.

“But nothing Agron.” He had hoped that he translated it correctly, yet he knew that Agron would correct him if it was needed. “I wasn’t arguing with you earlier, I just I don’t know what it is about it but surrogacy leaves me tongue tied. I-Its exciting and terrifying all at the same time.”

“Understandable.” Agron allowed a yawn to slip between his lips.

“Forgive me.” Nasir offered a smile, his chin tipping up to look at him. “Sleep Agron.” His voice was gentle as he spoke.

***

Nasir was just pulling the bedroom door behind himself as Kat and Eva came in the door both of their arms heavy with bags. Moving into the kitchen he offered a smile. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Kat set the bags upon the counter. “Aggy asleep?”

“Mmm, finally.” Nasir couldn’t help laughing as he looked at him.

“We stopped to see Duro and since he wasn’t there I figured he came home.”

Nasir’s eyes fell upon Eva wondering how she had handled the encounter. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s alright. He doesn’t look at pale as he did. Tired but that’s to be expected.” Kat offered a shrug before her eyes turned to Eva. “You want to help me get this stuff put away?”

“I’ll do it.” Nasir offered a brief smile eyes drifting to Eva. “Amelia called looking for you, why don’t you see what she wanted.”

Kat’s eyebrows rose but she said nothing, at least until the young girl had disappeared. “Whats up?” It was unlike Nasir to send Eva away unless he wanted to talk about something.

“Who said anything was up?” Perhaps he wasn’t hiding it as well as he could but he did wish to talk to her.

“No one said it, no one had to.” Kat offered a tiny smile as she looked at him. “So now what is it?”

“I-I told Agron.” His voice was quiet as he spoke looking at her.

“Really?” Kat offered a smile as she looked at him. The truth was that she was proud of him; she knew that it hadn’t been easy for him and yet she also knew that he hadn’t wanted to upset Agron either.

“Last night.” The words were close to a whisper as he turned from looking at her to put something away.

“And?” She knew how hard it was to tell someone that you loved something such as this. After all she had been forced to tell Duro that she was still fighting with an eating disorder. Of course that had been a couple of years ago now, she was sure that the emotions never changed. Thankfully Duro had stood by her very step of the way and held her hand when she needed it. Yet, she wasn’t sure how Agron would react to Nasir wishing to seek out his father.

“He said that he wants me happy.” Nasir sighed. “I-I called my step mother though and I guess they got divorced. I don’t even know where to start looking for him. He could be anywhere in the United States at this point.”

“Did you try the phone book?” She knew that it seemed like a logical explanation but sometimes even the logical ones could be overlooked.

“No…” Nasir stopped to look at her for a minute. The woman was putting things away in the fridge and paused to offer a smile at him. “I guess that would be an idea wouldn’t it?” A smile brushed his lips as he laughed at himself. How could he have missed such a thing?

“Then can I suggest that you start there?” She had begun to speak again when a gasp slipped between her lips, hand moving to her abdomen as she did.

“Kat?” Nasir’s eyes were wide as they fell upon her. “What is it? Are you alright?”


	42. Chapter 42

“Fine. Fine.” She offered a smile as she looked up at him. “I-I think the baby just kicked. In fact I’m almost positive.”

Nasir couldn’t help the smile that he felt pulling at his lips. There was something so special about watching her go through it. He could only imagine how it was for Duro. It was a thought that pulled at his heart, he loved Agron, and he wouldn’t rather be with anyone else. Yet he did wish to know what it was like to have his own child. “As long as you’re alright.”

“What is it Nasir?” Her voice was soft, his face said he was happy and yet his voice apposed it. Her motives for once weren’t as his therapist but instead his friend.

“Just thinking Kat.”

“Of?”

“Of things better left unsaid.”

“Nasir.” Kat allowed a sigh to slip between her lips. “I thought we decided that it was best to talk about things like this?”

“I thought we decided that you were only my therapist during our sessions?”

“I am asking as your friend Nasir because if I can tell that you are upset then Agron will as well.”

A sigh slipped between Nasir’s lips. “I was just thinking of what it must be like to know a child grows that is your own.”

“Haven’t you guys been talking about finding a surrogate?” Suddenly Kat was confused. She knew that had discussed it in one of his sessions and yet here he was saying this.

“Yea, yea we have, it’s just. I don’t know I guess I always thought Aggy….” He sighed as his eyes turned to the counter. “And I’m an idiot aren’t I?”

Kat couldn’t help laugh as she set a hand on his shoulder. “Nasir, I will never tell you that you sound like an idiot, you know that. However, I do think that you need to hear things out loud before you realize what you’re really thinking. I really suggest that in situations like this you talk about them. I don’t care if it’s two in the morning and you and Agron aren’t speaking, call me.”

“And have Duro try and hang me?”

“Are you kidding? He’d be trying to put the two of you back together again, he hates when you two fight. Besides if it means Agron moving in with us, I’m not sure that I can deal with that. I love him to death but no, I can’t live him.”

“Good cause I couldn’t deal with living with you either.” Agron’s voice caused her to turn. In truth, he looked better than he had when he got home and at least he was smiling. “What are we talking about?”

“The fact that Nasir cannot make up his mind about anything unless he hears himself say the words.”

“Well yea, I knew that forever ago, why didn’t you ask?” Agron offered a smirk wrapping his arms around Nasir burying his face in hair as he did. “So what was your latest brainstorm?”

“I want kids.” Nasir’s voice was strong as he spoke. It was rare that he was this direct with Agron but now and again he would be.

“We have three of them the last time I checked.”

“No, I-I want kids of my….” Nasir paused trying to figure out how to tell him. He’d just told Kat, the words had been uttered once before why was it when he tried to tell Agron he couldn’t?

“Say it Nasir.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he placed a kiss upon the top of his head.

“My own.” He turned to look at Agron, dark eyes looking up at the man.

“Good, I’m not sure that the world is ready for another me yet.” He offered a grin as he looked down at Nasir, arms wrapping around him. “Have you been in to see Aerlia lately?”

“Yea, she was still asleep when I was in there. She still feels wa…” His voice drifted off as the young girl let out a cry.

“I’ve got her.” Agron offered a gentle smile as he let go of Nasir turning to get the young girl.

Nasir sighed softly. “Stop laughing Kat.” He need not look at the woman to know that she was indeed laughing. He loved her like his own sister, and often times she behaved as such.

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to figure out how the two of you can possibly so amazingly perfect for each other.” Kat couldn’t help but laugh as she eyed him. “And he’s right, I’m not sure that the world is ready for another one of him.”

“And it is ready for another Duro?” Nasir offered a grin as his eyes turned to look at him.

“I’m still hoping for a little girl.”

“You haven’t found out yet?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose, he couldn’t imagine not wanting to know.

“No, the last time I was in they couldn’t decide with the way that the baby was lying.” Her voice sounded a little disappointed as she spoke.

“Nasir?” Agron’s voice sounded panicked.

“What?” His eyes fell to the young girl within Agron’s arms, the child still screaming, something that was hardly normal for her.

“She feels warmer.” Emerald eyes looked up at him, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip. “I-i….”  For once it was Agron who was at a loss of words. She had never been this sick since they had adopted her. Simple colds now and then but nothing of this level.

Kat’s hand reached up to rub her eyes. “A little baby Tylenol and she should be alright.” Silently she had to remind herself that she had medical training and they didn’t. “How long has she been like this?”

“Just since this morning.” Agron cradled the young girl to his chest trying his hardest not to panic. He knew that she would only fuss more if she knew that he was upset and yet all he wanted was for the little girl to be alright.

“She’ll be fine.” Kat offered a smile holding her arms out to take the little girl from him.

Reluctantly Agron allowed her to take her from him. Gently he took the little girl’s hand within his. “You gotta start feeling better baby girl.”

“She’s going to be fine Agron.” Kat’s voice was gentle as she spoke trying to settle the young girl. “Is she eating?”

“She had a little cereal earlier but…” Nasir nodded. “Right, she’s hungry."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my sweet VintageJacqui. Hope you enjoy dear!

By this time Eva had come to see what the commotion was all about. Her eyes fell to Kat for a moment. “See what I live with?”

Agron’s emerald eyes fell upon the young girl though a laugh was uttered between his lips as he did. “Eva Marie behave.”

Kat couldn’t help smiling as she bounced the little girl. “Shhhhh, daddy is getting it.”

“You want to try putting her in her high chair Kat.” Nasir offered grabbing a jar of baby food from the cupboard. “She wouldn’t do it this morning, I had to hold her but maybe, just maybe she will.”

Pulling out the high chair she attempted to settle her into it but all the young girl would do was scream louder.  
            “Here let me see her.” Agron carefully took the little one from her rocking her gently as he did. “I gotcha baby girl. Yea, I know you don’t feel good. Shhhhhh.”

“Here try this Aggy.” Nasir held the baby food and spoon out to him.

***

“You what?” Agron stood there, cradling the young girl to his chest where she had fallen asleep, emerald eyes wide as he looked at Gannicus. Had it not been for Aerlia, he was sure he would have dropped anything else he was holding but the young girl had finally just fallen into a fitful sleep again. No matter what they had tried, she just wouldn’t give in to sleep and finally curled against Agron’s shoulder the poor thing had gone to sleep.

“I-I asked her to move in.” He couldn’t remember the last time that he had seen Gannicus look so vulnerable. “S-she’s…..god she’s amazing.”

Agron nodded. “Saxa’s pretty special, you’re right but Ganny it’s only been a month now. I know you’re hurting over Melitta but is this really what’s best?”

“Agron.” Nasir’s voice surprised him. “Enough.”

“No, he’s right Nasir. You didn’t think we were room mates for no reason.” Gannicus grinned as he looked at him. “We set one another straight when we needed it.”

“And well it was better than living with half of the other guys at least, but no.”

“To answer your question though Agron, my kids adore her. I’ve never seen Kia so happy to see anyone and Brice loves her almost just as much.” Gannicus couldn’t help the smile that turned up his lips. “And I find her pretty amazing as well.”

Agron offered a nod adjusting to set the young girl in her bouncy chair but as he was about to set her in it, the young girl let out a whine. “Shhhhh, I wont put you down.”

Nasir shook his head, dark locks flying as he watched the two of them. “And you want to claim that she isn’t spoiled?”

Agron offered a grin as he looked at him. “She’s not spoiled, she’s just sick. How can you possibly resist?” His eyes turned to look up at Gannicus for a moment before he nodded. “Alright, all I’m saying is be careful.”

Gannicus offered a nod, his eyes turning to the young girl in Agron’s arms a smile playing with his lips as he did. “Kai used to be the same way when she was sick. I spent a many nights pacing the floor with her. They get better the older they get.”

***

The days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Aerlia had started to toddle about, cute little hands trying to pull and pick up anything that she could.  
            “Duro called while you were out.” Nasir offered a grin.

“And?” Agron dropped the keys on the table looking at Nasir. He knew that Kat was due any day now and he was hoping that if he was calling that it meant that there was good news.

“It’s a little girl, Anne-Marie. He said Kats doing fine, he’s already worried about getting back to work.” A smile played with his lips.

“I thought I told him to take at least a month off, get the little one settled in, and make sure that Kats fine.” A sigh slipped between his lips as he shook his head.

“And soon he’ll be telling you the same thing.” Nasir couldn’t help the smile that played with his lips. In truth he was over the moon about such a thing. A child of his own.

“It’s different though, I work from home most of the time anyways. Besides, we’ve done this before. Poor Duro’s going to be lost for the first little while.”

Nasir couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in the German’s mind. He could only imagine that he was worried about his baby brother. “He knows he can always call Agron, like you said, we’ve been there before.” He was having a hard time believing that the young girl was already over a year old and that in four months they would have a babe of their own. “And how’s Miss Katie doing?”

“Good, she said to tell you that you had damn well better love her though after this though.”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at Agron. “I loved her before this. You’re sure that she’s alright though?”

“She’s fine Nasir.” Agron laid a hand on his shoulder trying his hardest to make him see that he was telling the truth. “I promise you that. The baby is fine as well.” He figured that was the next thing that Nasir would ask of him.

“A-alright.” Nasir offered a nod. He didn’t enjoy worrying, and even with Aerlia he hadn’t been this worried but this, this was different. He knew that Agron understood but he still wasn’t sure that he was completely alright with it.

“And where’s my sweet little girl?”

“Eva’s got her in the living room, they were watching Carebears when I came out to finish the dishes. I’m sure that your angel is trying to get into something. She wouldn’t hold still this morning and let me comb her hair.” He shook his head.

“Why don’t you go out for awhile, I’ll take care of the house. If it’ll make you feel better go see Katie, stop in and see Kat and the little one.” He was trying so hard to make him feel better. 


	44. Chapter 44

Nasir offered a nod. Perhaps that was what he needed to put his mind at ease. “Alright.” He offered a smile leaning up to press a kiss to Agron’s lips. He was still the man that he loved more than anything else, nothing could ever change that yet he knew that he had been distant lately, something that he regretted more than anything.

***

“Nasir?” The woman’s voice was quiet as blue eyes fell upon him. It was rare to see him show up here. “Did Agron forget something?”

“No, no, actually I came to see you.” His eyes scanned over her. She was all of about 5 foot 3, blonde hair cropped to just longer than her chin and straight. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips, she hated to hear it but he couldn’t help thinking that she reminded him of a toothpick who had swallowed a beach ball. She was beautiful though, that was undeniable, he couldn’t understand why she was still alone

“Don’t you dare say it.” She could only imagine that she knew what he was thinking.

“How are you?” The words surprised her, though little did she know he had simply skipped telling her what she reminded him of to keep peace. “You look tired.”

“I am.” She couldn’t find a reason to lie to him. He would see through it either way. Unlike Agron who would act as if he did not see through the lie, she knew that Nasir would argue.

“And I’m sending her home early.” Gannicus’ voice spooked Nasir, a smile playing with his lips as he wandered up behind him. “It’s too quiet to have both of you girls here and you’re already working more than you should be.”

“But…” The complaint slipped through her lips as she eyed Gannicus.

“But nothing. I don’t care if you go home with Nasir, you’re not staying here.” As stubborn as he was being, he meant well. Perhaps he and Agron had discussed it, perhaps it was simply his decision but either way he was going to put his foot down with the girl. “Go on, take the time off while you get it.” He didn’t allow for her to argue as he returned to the office.

Nasir couldn’t help but see the disappointment clearly written on her face. “What’s the matter?”

“I-I don’t really want to return to an empty apartment and spend the rest of my day alone.”

“So come home with me. The kids love your company, Aggy’s well you know how Aggy is.” He figured that she knew just as well as he did how Agron was, she’d dated him for almost a year after all.

“Y-you’re sure?”

“Of course, come on. You can ride with me.” He knew well enough that she walked to and from work since she was only a block a way living in a loft. Besides, it would give them time to talk. He’d tried to convince her to stay with them but she refused, though he knew that the closer she got to being due, the more he would push for such.

“Alright.” Pushing herself away from the counter she’d awkwardly been leaning against moving to lean into the office. “I’m headed out then.”

Gannicus’ laugh was unmistakable and Nasir was sure that he was probably grinning like a mad man. Silently he thanked him though, she looked dead on her feet, and perhaps an afternoon to herself to relax would help.

***

“Thank you Nasir.” The girl’s blue eyes turned to look at him. “You didn’t have to do this though.”

“I’ve told you Katie, you are welcome here whenever you would like. In fact, I still say that we move you in. If you really feel the need to repay us you can baby sit or something. After all, you have done us a favor.” Nasir offered a kind smile pulling the blanket up to cover the girl. He knew that Agron would laugh and ask why he felt the need to mother as he did and yet he had never changed the behavior.

“I will think about it Nasir, but you and Agron have done so much for me already. Let’s settle upon I’ll stay tonight and then we can discuss it from there.”

Nasir offered a nod as he looked at the girl. “Do you mind if I ask something?”

“No, of course not Nasir.” She regarded Agron and Duro as friends and Nasir as well. He could tell her or ask her just about anything and she wouldn’t argue or find offense in it.

Nasir paused a moment thinking about the question before he posed it to her. “Why would you do this for us?” He knew that she was still close to the brother’s and yet it still didn’t make sense why she would willingly offer such a thing to them after all that they had been through together.

“Well, as much as you’re going to hate to hear this, I still love Agron, I always will. Not in the same way that I used to but I will always care about him. The same can be said for Duro I suppose. But above all else, I do not plan to have kids myself, of course that would require finding a male that I can deal with first but, I’m not getting any younger.” She paused to think about it trying to decide how she wanted to phrase what she was about to say. Perhaps it wasn’t that she wasn’t intending to have kids but more so that she was still single. “And with that said, it would be selfish not to. You are great parents, and I know the baby will be well taken care of. And I know what you’re saying, but Agron broke your heart, he did but even a blind man could see that he wasn’t interested in me, so I don’t know what I was thinking getting attached.”


	45. Chapter 45

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh. “I think somewhere deep inside he still cares about you too, perhaps not as if he wished to live the rest of his life with you but more like Saxa as his sister and friend.” He stopped thinking about the rest of what she had said. “You don’t want to have kids?”

“No.” The word was sharper than she intended it to be.

Nasir decided that it was better not to push further but he also thought that there was more to it then she was telling him. “Get some sleep Katie.” His voice was gentle as he moved towards the door.

“Good Night Nasir.”

He pondered what the girl had said until he was settled in beside Agron, who was still awake. “You feel better now?” Agron quickly pulled him within his arms. “She’s beneath our roof, she’s safe. Your child is well.”

“Our.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as his eyes turned up to look at Agron a smile playing with his lips as he looked at the man he would do anything for. “Our baby.”

Agron nodded as he leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of his head, he would use any term that Nasir wished. “Ganny called and said he was sending her home, it wasn’t even really a question. You know, I kind of think that I’m going to enjoy having him as a partner.”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh. “He seemed abnormally happy when I was there, I take it things with Saxa are going well?”

“From what I hear yes. She’s happy, he’s happy. I don’t even want to begin to think of what else happens.”

“Mmmm I prefer not to think of anyones sex life outside of ours.” Nasir’s teeth playfully played with Agron’s ear. He could turn him away if he wished; he wasn’t attempting to force himself upon Agron simply showing affection.

“Sleep Nasir.” The words were gentle as Agron spoke them. It wasn’t that he didn’t want him, in fact it was the exact opposite but he also knew that Nasir looked exhausted.

“But I don’t want to.” His lips brushed against Agron’s ear lobe, breath warm against it, his fingers dancing on Agron’s shoulder as he looked up at him.

“Nasir.” He stopped to think about it for a minute before he nodded. “Alright.” He spoke the word hardly above a whisper. As much as he wished for him to sleep, he knew that if he told him to sleep Nasir would sleep yet perhaps not as peacefully as they both hoped for.

“Don’t let me talk you into it.”

“There is no talking a person into something that they already want.” Fingers’ quickly set to the task of removing Nasir’s shirt pausing but a moment to reach into his hair pulling the hair tie from within allowing his hair to tumble to his shoulders. “There, that’s the man that I fell in love with.”

“I know, I know, it annoys you when I put it up. It’s just always in the way.”

“Later Nasir.” Agron couldn’t help but laugh. “We can talk about this later. Now I think there are many more important things to do.” He lips found the other man’s, arms wrapping to pull him close.

“Forgive me.” Nasir’s voice was hoarse as he spoke, allowing Agron’s lips to dance across his neck. The heat against his neck was amazing, intoxicating and a feeling that never got old.

“Forgiven.” Lips returned up Nasir’s neck pausing to tease at his ear as well. Agron didn’t mind such a thing but he knew that for Nasir it was one of the things that Nasir preferred. His fingers came to rest within Nasir’s dark locks, fingers entwining within before he pulled teeth away from his ear to whisper in it. “I love you.”

“And I love you Agron.” A grin spread across his lips. “But please, enough conversation.”

***

Agron yawned dropping the keys on the table. He didn’t mind running Katie home. In fact he preferred it to the alternative. He knew that the girl would attempt to walk home herself. That was the last thing that she needed, she was five months pregnant and while he didn’t mind the block walk she made to work, there was no need for her to be walking from here. It didn’t even bother him that Nasir was still tucked away in bed with the kids home. After all, the only one to even consider being up before he got home was Eva since Derrick had spent the night with Brice and she would be alright alone for the time that he was going to be gone.

“Morning.” The young girl’s voice spooked him from his thoughts. She was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

“Morning Eva.” Agron couldn’t help but smile as he looked at her. He couldn’t believe how much she had grown in the last few months. She had always acted older than she was but now that she had Amelia and Kai to talk to, the girl was beginning to flourish. “You have homework to do today?”

“No, it’s done.”

He should have figured, the girl was smart, she rarely argued with Nasir about her homework and it was done almost as soon as she was assigned it. Pulling out the chair across from her he slid into it. He never knew where to start a conversation with her though.

“Papa?” The girl’s eyes turned up to look at him for a minute before they turned back to the cereal bowl before her. It was an indication to him that she wasn’t sure what about what she was about to ask him.

“Yea?” He wouldn’t press her to tell him what was going on in her head but if she was willing to tell him, he would listen.

“How did you, I mean when did you….” She drifted off her eyes looking down at the table trying to think of how she wanted to phrase what she was about to ask.

“It’s ok, you can talk to me.” He offered a smile setting a hand on the young girl’s. This was one of the times that she reminded him of Nasir, stumbling over her words as she was.


	46. Chapter 46

“When did you decide that you were in love with dad?” It seemed like the easiest for her to try and explain what she was thinking.

“When did I decide I was in love with your dad or when did I decide I was interested in men?” Agron couldn’t help the smile that formed upon his lips as he looked at her. He had figured this discussion was coming eventually especially since both Gannicus and Crixius were happy with women along with Duro.

“Well….both I guess.” She still wouldn’t look at him.

Reaching across the table, his finger tips pressed her chin up to look at him. “There’s nothing to hide from, I don’t mind. To answer your question though, I’ve been in love with your father going on ten years now. I realized that I was interested in men long before that though. As for how did I decide it, I found myself in a situation where the woman I was seeing, I saw her as a friend, I cared about her but it was never anything more than that. I suppose I knew before that but, I was never really sure, that was when I was absolutely sure that I was different than everyone else.”

Eva nodded as she looked at him her eyes returning to breakfast.

“Why do you ask?”

“I-I just wondered.” The girl’s stammer made him wonder if that was the truth or not but instead he offered a nod.

“If you should happen to have other questions, don’t be afraid to ask them.”

The girl offered a nod, her  spoon being set in her bowl before she pushed herself from the chair moving to set it in the sink.

“So your dads still asleep and so is Aerlia, why don’t we go in the living room and see if we cant find something on the Wii to play?”

Eva stopped nearly dropping the bowl in her hand as she turned to look at him. He hated most electronic devices, especially the computer; he never seemed to stop cussing at it. “A-alright.”

Agron couldn’t help laughing as he looked at the young girl’s face. “Oh come on, I’m not that old! There has got to be something that you can teach me to do.”

“Alright.” The girl paused thinking about it. “Yea, yea, you know I think there is.”

***

The sound of Agron and Eva laughing in the living room was a welcome sound for Nasir. Moving down the hallway he paused to rub his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Agron, are you….” He paused pursing his lips. “Are you salsa dancing?” He wasn’t sure what was more surprising about this, the fact that Eva had convinced him to do it or the fact that Agron actually appeared to be enjoying himself.

“Uh huh.”

Nasir couldn’t help shaking his head, he had to be dreaming, he absolutely had to be. There was no way that he was actually seeing this.

“Come on dad it’s fun!” The young girl’s face lit up as she looked up at Nasir from where she sat on the floor, weight leaned back on her arms.

“I’m going to trust you on that Eva.” Nasir ruffled her hair as he walked by grinning as the girl whined and fussed trying to put it back where it belonged again. 

“Was that really necessary?” The squeak of her voice was enough to make Nasir laugh. She was going to be a girly girl when she got older, that much he had already decided upon. Though it was always possible that she would surprise him and would lose these qualities but somehow he doubted it.“Would you rather I had suggested boxing?” The young girl could only imagine how well that would have gone.

“Could be entertaining to watch, not that this isn’t of course.”

The look that Agron shot Nasir as he handed the remote back to Eva only made him laugh harder. “I’m sorry, I really am, she did this to me too.”

“And you enjoyed it.” Eva spat back as she grinned like the mad hatter. “It’s not my fault that you don’t keep up with your technology.”

“One, I’d like to point out he enjoyed it too. Two, why am I defending myself?” Nasir paused thinking about it. “So what if I did?”

Agron couldn’t help but laugh coming to rest at Nasir’s feet, leaning his elbows on his knees. Emerald eyes fell upon the man he had fallen in love with so many years ago and yet he was still amazed by him. The curl of his lips, ebony locks that fell to hide dark eyes when he would allow it to stay outside of a pony tail and despite his tiny stature a spirit as fierce as anyone he’d ever known. “No one’s judging you love, I promise. Although, this does confirm something for me, it confirms that I need to go to the gym more often.”

Nasir shook his head eyes falling to Agron as he looked at him. He felt much the same as Agron did, there were nights that he laid there watching him sleep wondering how he had managed to catch the interest of someone so amazing. His heart was the one thing that left Nasir always amazed. The man had been through hell and yet, unless you pressed further you would never know it. “You’re perfect the way you are, honest.”

For the first time that Nasir could remember Agron was speechless. “I-I….” He stammered but never did finish as he looked up at him. The one thing he had never adjusted to over the years was Nasir complimenting him. It still took him by surprise, and left him in a state where his mind just wouldn’t form proper words.

Eva simply shook her head; she adored her fathers more than anything. Nasir was always light hearted and willing to listen while Agron was stoic and bold. There was little that the two of them couldn’t deal with together and sometimes she wondered how she had managed to end up in such a wonderful household.


	47. Chapter 47

Yet, now she wasn’t their only child anymore. Sometimes she forgot about this fact but she knew that no matter what they always had room for her in their lives. They had all learned how to trust again together and that was something she held dear to her.

“Eva.” Agron repeated himself for what was close to the fourth time, a smile spreading across his lips as he eyed the girl, she had been lost in her own world again he supposed.

“Huh?” Her head snapped finally hearing him, eyes running over the man she had come to love, though over the years she had been unsure of him, she had learned to love his quirks.

“I said why don’t you call Amelia and see what she’s doing today; see if she wants to come spend the night. I know it’s been a little while since you girls got to see each other. We can go get her, stop in and see your Aunt Kat and the baby for a little while.”

He felt bad for the girl, he knew that she wanted so badly to be with kids her own age and yet, he wasn’t sure he could bear the thought of putting her back in school. If they did that then she would be forced to shoulder the weight of their relationship and the social stigmas that he knew that it carried. That was the reason that they had finally decided to home school her in the first place, she hadn’t dealt with it very well the first time.

“What about Kai?” The girl sounded hopeful.

“Go call them Eva.” Agron knew that he didn’t have to ask Nasir before he answered her as he knew that just as much as he did, Nasir wished to see her happy.

The girl nearly tackled him as she hugged him happily before scurrying off to call the girls.

“Am I suddenly chopped liver?” Nasir couldn’t help but call over the back of the chair a mischievous grin playing with his lips.

“Thank you.” Was the only thing he got in return though the girl didn’t come back, she didn’t offer a hug, she didn’t do anything more.

His eyes fell to Agron shaking his head. “And yet I remember days where she hid from you instead of coming when you asked her to.”

“Duro was even worse though, I don’t know how anyone could be afraid of that big goofball but she was absolutely terrified of him. Yet now, she loves spending time with him.”

It wasn’t really a surprise to him, they had all grown in the time that Eva was with them. She had learned from them but he also knew that they had learned from her. That fighting spirit of hers was contagious and it was hard not to want to fight when she just wouldn’t give up. With each child they had learned something new, Derrick had been completely different than Eva. From the beginning he’d warmed up to them and had been as happy go lucky which surprised him after what the boy had been through. Aerlia on the other hand had been their first babe and that had been a terrifying experience yet they had made it through none the less.

“Did I tell you that Naevia stopped yesterday and dropped off baked goods?” Nasir’ offered a yawn as he thought about it. He didn’t know where she managed to find the time to bake yet she was always dropping something off.

 “You know I’m proud of you Nasir.”

Nasir’s eyes turned to look at Agron, confusion written on his face as he began to speak again. “Why?”

“You’re really starting to lighten up when it comes to the kids, especially when it comes to what they’re eating.” A smile played with his lips. It might have taken forever but he was finally starting to let up.

“I-I….” Nasir had never really thought about it before. “I guess I just wanted them to be normal.” They had never been vegetarians by far but they certainly didn’t eat junk food until recently either. “There’s something about that excited look Eva gets over a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie that’s still warm that melts my heart.”

Nasir would never admit to it but he would pretty much let the kids walk all over him if they chose to. It wasn’t that he was a softie, or that he didn’t know how to stand up to them, in fact he would when needed but more than anything he wanted them to live a normal life. He wanted them to know what it was like to live in a normal family, or at least as normal a family as they could offer them.

“That’s because your chocolate chip cookies are amazing and they’re even better warm.” Agron couldn’t help the smile that brushed over his lips as he looked at Nasir. “I’m not sure that we tell you that enough.”

Nasir was just getting ready to speak again when Eva came bounding back in. He was not surprised to find that she had showered and now held a towel in hand trying to dry her hair, grinning ear to ear. In her other hand she held a comb and hair tie. “Dad I need your help.”

“What’s up?” Nasir asked as he looked at her.

“I can’t braid my hair; will you do it for me please?”

Nasir offered a nod and Agron pushed himself to his feet knowing that he was in the way. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He stopped a minute turning to look at Eva. “Did you get an answer from the girls?”

“Yea, Saxa said that she needed to talk to you anyways so she’d bring Kai over and Amelia is there so she’s coming too.” Eva paused looking up at him.

Nasir took the comb from the girl pulling it through her hair. Every now and then, he was hit a knot causing the girl to let out a whimper trying not cry out as she knew that he didn’t mean it. 


	48. Chapter 48

“She didn’t mention what she needed did she?” There was nothing more terrifying for Agron than knowing that Saxa was looking for him. “Better yet was she speaking English?”

“It was broken but what I could understand of it, yes it was English.”

“Wonderful.” Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. He knew the woman was much like himself, when she became upset, she returned to German to communicate. “I’ll be in the shower.”

“Careful, she’s liable to wander in if you try to hide there.” A smile played with Nasir’s lips as he threw Agron a look over his shoulder before turning back to Eva’s hair.

“Wouldn’t be the first time but I should be done before she appears.” He disappeared down the hallway trying to figure out what Saxa could possibly want to talk about. Maybe she was excited, maybe that was it. He could only hope that was it he supposed.

***

“Saxa, slow down!” Agron laughed as he eyed the blonde before him. “Or stay in one language, I don’t switch fast enough to keep up with you.”

The woman grinned happily as she looked at him reaching out and grabbing hold of his shoulders. “Agron, I-I finally understand.”

“Understand what?”

“The way that you feel for Nasir, the happiness that is so often seen in your face, your eyes. God Agron are you dense?”

“Depends on who you ask I suppose. Normally you would say yes.” Agron eyed her. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re in love?”

“No Agron I’m trying to tell you that I bought a great outfit at the mall and it made my day better. Of course I’m telling you I’m in love.” The blonde looked ready to reach out and hit him but he didn’t fear her.

“Saxa, I love you like family, we both know that but I think we need to back up a little bit here. You’ve been living with Gannicus going on 6 months now. Are you telling me that you didn’t love him until….God I’m so lost.”

An irritated sigh slipped through Saxa’s lips as she eyed him. “Alright, let’s try this one more time for the dense one. Yes, I moved in with him as you said 6 months ago. It wasn’t that I didn’t love him, it wasn’t that I didn’t care, I just didn’t feel the way that I do now. I want to be a part of his life, I hate being away from him, I don’t mind that his kids occasionally call me mom out of mistake.”

Agron’s eyes fell upon her, offering a nod as he looked at her. “And you’re alright with the fact that he just had an awful divorce?”

“I could live the rest of my life without being married, just to know that he is happy with me.”

This was nothing like what Agron had anticipated, he figured that she would show up, upset and this conversation would go very differently. “I am glad for you Saxa. You know that I’m always here.”

“Have you gotten to see the baby yet?” The girl’s eyes lit up again as she looked at him. As the boys had taken her as family, she had accepted them as family as well. “Duro had her in the shop earlier. She’s so tiny but she’s so cute.”

Agron stood mouth a gape as he looked at her. “What was he doing in the shop? Where was Kat?”

“He said he’d stopped in to see how things were and that Kat was asleep and he didn’t want Anne-Marie to wake her.” She offered a smile looking at him. “He hasn’t stopped to see you yet has he?”

“Nope. And he’s supposed to be at home, not at work.” Agron allowed a growl to slip between his lips. “I swear, he will be the death of me one of these days.”

Saxa shook her head as she looked at him. “Agron, Agron, Agron. I know that you love your brother, I know that you worry about him but he’s not fifteen anymore. He can take care of himself. If he wants to stop in and say hello and show off his daughter, something tells me he’s going to do it even if you tell him not to. After all, how many times have the two of you told each other to go fall off a cliff?”

“I know Saxa, I know.” He sighed as he looked at her. “He sent pictures but I cant figure out how to make this blasted thing open them.” He sighed holding the phone out to her. “Eva’s tried showing me how but she just gets frustrated when I ask questions so I try not to bother her with it.”

“Agron, it’s not hard.” She smirked taking the phone away from him, flipping her finger a couple of times she returned it to his hand. “There, your niece.” She knew one of these days she would have to teach him how to use it but Agron was so against technology that he just didn’t want to learn it.

“Oh, she’s beautiful.” That was one thing that could be counted on. Agron would fall in love with any baby no matter how adorable it really was. “She’s got Duro’s eyes.”

***

“I’m glad to hear they’re both doing alright.” Agron couldn’t help but smile as he adjusted the phone on his shoulder. He adored his brother, he was glad to know that all was well with them. He knew after all that Kat was his brother’s world and if anything happened to her, he would be devastated and now they had a child to be the center of his world as well.

 


	49. Chapter 49

“I’m having a hard time believing that she’s already a week old.” Duro sounded less tired then he had the last time they had talked. In fact he sounded like he was enjoying having the little one around.

“I’m having trouble believing that Aerlia’s over a year old.” Agron couldn’t help but laugh. “And don’t worry brother, soon I’ll be joining you in the sleepless nights.”

“Why do I think this isn’t a social call though?” Duro was suspicious; it wasn’t like Agron to call just to check in. Perhaps Agron was turning over a new leaf or perhaps he was attempting to hide something too.

“No, I was just trying to make sure that everyone was doing alright.” Agron allowed a laugh to slip between his lips as he spoke. “Nasir wants to have everyone over tonight if Kat’s feeling up to it. It’s been too long.”

“Everyone?”

“Yea, ya know you and Kat. Ganny and Saxa. Crixius and Naevia.” There was a relationship beginning to form between Agron and Crixius, for once it wasn’t forced and he didn’t know what to think. Of course in all honesty, if he were to really think about it, part of it was that he knew that Crixius had practically saved Duro.

“I’m sure Kat would love to. She’s been complaining that she doesn’t know what to do with herself for the last little bit. She’s up and moving around pretty good, mad that I wont let her help out with the house work.”

“Sounds like her husband.” Agron couldn’t help but smile as he thought about it. “Which reminds me, I’ve been thinking. I know that you are eager to return back to work and we’ll be glad to have you back but not until Kat’s ready for that.”

“We can talk about it later on Aggy. You guys are managing without me, and I know that. I miss it, but it sounds like Gannicus has things handled in my absence.”

“He’s fit in better than I had thought he was going to.” Agron couldn’t help but smile. He would never admit it to his younger brother but he had been right in convincing Agron to take him on as a partner.

“I told you it would be fine Agron but you wouldn’t believe me.” He could almost hear his brother grin over the phone. It was good to hear Duro laugh and know that he truly was happy. After all Agron remembered well what the first few nights with Aerlia had been like. Though once she was settled in the girl had become just as happy and giggly as she still was. “I’ll see you tonight Aggy. Something we can bring?”

“Yea, my niece would be a good start.” The grin that played with Agron’s lips was one that he couldn’t help. “Since everyone but me has gotten to see her so far. Other than that though, nothing that I can think of.”

***

“Oh, no, don’t you go getting any ideas on me now.” Gannicus grinned as Saxa cuddled the babe within her arms, tightening the arm around her. “She’s beautiful though Duro.”

“Thanks. You’ve got two now what’s another one?” The playful look that returned to Duro’s eyes wasn’t hard to miss. He understood Gannicus’ dilemma, he was in love and yet, he still wasn’t quite over Melitta yet.

“Right because all three of us out with newborns in the same year would be an idea.” Gannicus rolled his eyes before they turned to Agron. “And here I thought you taught him business sense.”

“Nah, it’s the other way around. He came to me and told me he wanted to open a coffee shop and I looked at him and laughed. I never thought that we’d end up where we were today. I was always just the financial investment and someone to keep track of the expenses.”

“My turn.” Naevia offered a smile scooping the girl from Saxa’s arms.

“You cant have one either.” Crixius offered a grin as he looked at him.

“But why!” The whine slipped from the woman’s lips as she turned to glare at him. “I have plenty of time I could take off at work and I’m sure that Amelia would love someone to play with. Besides look at her, don’t you miss having one like that?” She pouted as she looked at him.

Saxa allowed a laugh to slip between her lips as her head dropped against Gannicus’ shoulder. “You might as well just give in to her.”

“It’s either that or I come home with adoption paperwork.” Naevia grinned her attention returning to the babe.

“Dude you’re screwed.” Duro couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the woman.

“Nah, I think that’s what she’s looking for.” Kat grinned as she slipped to Duro’s lap returning from the kitchen where she’d been helping Nasir with the dishes.

“Yes, I want a baby.” Naevia sighed.

“I told you, find one that you want to adopt and I’m all for it. You said that you wanted to help a less fortunate child like the humanitarian couple of the year over there.” He offered a gesture in Agron and Nasir’s direction though it was obvious that he was teasing.

“Hey!” Nasir laughed shaking his head as he looked at Crixius. “Does either one of us appear to have the proper equipment for such a thing????”

Gannicus grinned, eyes falling upon the Syrian. “Do you really want an answer to that?”

“Not from you I don’t.” Nasir could only imagine what he would say.

Agron couldn’t help but laugh. He was amazed at how far Gannicus had come in the last few months. Saxa had surely brought him out of his shell. He was one again the vibrant smart ass that Agron had known so many years before. “He has a point there.”

“Chickens.” Gannicus sighed eyes turning to Saxa. “No one has a sense of humor anymore.”

 


	50. Chapter 50

“I’m with them on this one sorry.” Duro offered a grin as he looked at him.

“She’s such a good little baby.” Naevia smiled looking down at the girl who was still lying within her arms.

“She’s pretty good. She normally only fusses when she’s hungry or she needs to be changed.” Kat said. “I was impressed really; she slept through the first night she was home other than wanting to be fed once.”

“Better than Duro was as a kid.” Agron couldn’t help but smirk as he looked at him and then to the woman in her lap. “Mom used to say that he was an endless pit and he never slept.”

“So when is Katie due?” Saxa was just removing her head from Gannicus’ shoulder to look at Nasir.

“The eighth of March. Roughly four months.” Nasir couldn’t help thinking about it. The truth was he was absolutely giddy about the thought.

Agron curled an arm around Nasir pulling him closer into his lap. He knew that Aerlia was tucked into her bed, peacefully sleeping. The girls were watching a movie in Eva’s room and they quite possibly could be asleep as well and now and again there was a noise from the boys upstairs. He was glad to see them all getting along as well as they were. Then there would Anne and their young one to grow up together along with Aerlia though they would be separated by almost two years.

***

“What’s on your mind Nasir.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke, fingers running through his hair as he spoke. He could tell that the man was lost in thought about something.

“Just thinking about the baby is all.” His words were gentle as his eyes turned up to look at him. This was such a new feeling for Nasir, he didn’t know what to think. He had been overjoyed with each one of the kids but this was a new level of excitement for him. He knew that for Agron it was no different than any of the other kids, not that he would love it any less of course but for him it was a child of his own flesh and blood.

“You called and talked to Katie?” Agron was glad to see him excited; in fact he was a little ecstatic for it. He leaned his head down to nuzzle at the top of Nasir’s head holding him close. Most would assume that Agron was jealous but in truth he was anything but.

He had thought about it long and hard and he just wasn’t ready to be a father yet, or at least not to that degree. He loved Eva, Derrick and Aerlia, but they didn’t share his blood, a fact he was thankful for. His father had been a drunk and from what he remembered of his grandfather, he hadn’t been much better. He remembered the man telling him once that he shouldn’t cry over a skinned knee, that it made him a pussy. He could only imagine what he would think of him being with Nasir. While he and Duro had never really struggled with an alcohol issue, it was still a gene he wasn’t sure he wanted to pass on to a child to struggle with.

“Yea, I still say she should just stay with us but she won’t give in and go for it.” Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. “She’s a stubborn woman.”

“Try dating her. That was the longest year of my life.”

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh as he looked up at Agron. “You mean to tell me it really took you a year to figure out you weren’t into women?”

“Well…” Agron stopped to think about it. He had never really spoken of this period in his life before, not even with Duro. Nasir was right, he had known much sooner, yet why had he led the girl on and allowed her to fall in love only to break her heart? “No, no it didn’t take that long to decide that. In fact it probably only took a month.”

“So why did you…” Nasir paused unsure if he should continue or not. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, you’re fine Nasir.” His fingers absentmindedly played with Nasir’s hair. “I don’t know why to be honest with you. Maybe it was to be seen as normal, because I wasn’t ready to deal with the torment yet. I do regret hurting her, but by the time I realized that she was attached, it was too late to avoid it.” He sighed. “If only I’d known then what I know now.”

“What do you mean?” Nasir rolled himself over, folding his arms across Agron’s chest, his chin resting a tops his arms so that he could look up at him.

“She was really hurt when we split up, I-I…” He shook his head. “It killed me to hurt her like that, I didn’t love her but I still cared about her. Then she came to work for us and it got even worse because I didn’t know what to say, what to do, I was at a loss and then Duro started seeing her. But more than anything I guess what I’m saying is, I would have never figured that she would have still ended up as my friend, the mother of your child.”

“What’s really on your mind?” Nasir couldn’t help but allow a sigh to slip through his lips as he looked up at him. “I thought we agreed, our child, yet you continue to use my, why? Are you upset? Wish the child was yours? What is it?”

Agron’s emerald eyes fell upon Nasir for a minute before they turned to the ceiling. “No, no it’s nothing like that Nasir. In fact it is the opposite, I’m glad that the child is yours.”

“Look at me Agron.”

Agron allowed his eyes to turn and look at Nasir though he was sure that after all of this time the man had already figured out that something wasn’t right.

“What is it? What aren’t you telling me? Talk to me Agron.”


	51. Chapter 51

Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips as he looked at Nasir. How was he supposed to explain this to him? “I am not meant to be a father Nasir.”

The words took Nasir aback, “I don’t understand, you have three beautiful, wonderful kids, is that no longer what you wish for?” Nasir’s heart nearly stopped as he looked upon him. He was terrified that Agron wanted out, a thought that broke his heart; he would not survive alone, not without Agron.

“Nasir,” Agron sighed, it seemed that nothing he was saying came out the way that he meant it to. “You know that I love our kids. You know that I love you. Of course that is still what I wish for. What I meant was that I am not meant to be a biological father, my genes are not meant to be passed on.”

“What makes you say that?” A sign of relief slipped through Nasir’s lips though, he was glad to know that Agron was still happy. That he didn’t intend to leave them.

Agron paused thinking about how he wanted to say this. “Other than Duro and me, every other man has had an issue with alcohol. I can’t put that upon a child, no I won’t put that on a child.”

“Agron, why do you think you and Duro have escaped such a fate? You share the same genes that they did after all.”

“I-I don’t know. I hated what he did to us, despised having him and grandpa around. I forgave him for what he did but that doesn’t necessarily mean that I liked them. And Duro, god he’s always been so happy go lucky about things.” Agron paused thinking about it. “I guess we were just dead set that we wouldn’t end up anything like them.”

“And you think that your child would learn such a behavior without it? You drink, but never to a point where there’s an issue with it. I understand that part of it is genetic but the other part is what they see.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he reached his hand up cupping Agron’s cheek. “You would make a fine father. As you have already proven. You took care of Duro, you didn’t fail him, you saved me, you are the reason I’m alive. You have three beautiful kids who adore you and they love you, why do you question this now?”

“I don’t question it Nasir, I question a child having my blood coursing through its veins.”

Nasir sighed; it was obvious that he wasn’t going to be able to get through to the thick skulled German this time. “Know that if you change your mind the option is always there.” His finger tips came to rest in Agron’s hair, dark eyes moving to stare down at him. His lips dropped pressing against Agron’s, he understood why the man felt as he did but yet he didn’t exactly agree. Slowly he pulled away. “And also know that I will always listen if you wish me to.”

“Thank you Nasir.” The words were but a whisper as he spoke, leaning up to press a kiss to the man’s forehead. Wrapping an arm around him, he pulled him close. “Now sleep.”

“Will you?”

“Of course I will.” Agron’s voice betrayed him. Perhaps he wouldn’t sleep but he would at least think about it. Of course it would depend on if his mind would actually shut off and allow him to sleep or not.

“Or at least you will tell me you will but we both know that it is very possible that you wont.”

Agron sighed as he looked at Nasir. “It’s not that I wont sleep, I just have to sort everything out before I do. Now stop worrying and sleep, I will be right here when you wake up, I promise.”

“You’re never here when I wake up.” A smile played with Nasir’s lips as he eyed Agron.

“It isn’t my fault that you would sleep all day if given the choice.”

Nasir simply shook his head as he eyed Agron. “Sometimes I just don’t know what to do with you.”

“Love me?”

“Oh I will always do that Agron, always.”

***

“You want to do what?” Nasir found himself stammering taken back as he eyed Eva. He was positive that he had heard her right but he wanted to hear her say it again to be sure.

“I said I want to cut my hair and donate it to a little girl who doesn’t have hair.” She spoke as if it were simple, like it was no big thing. It was a fact that made Nasir grin, he was proud of her for thinking of such a selfless act.

“Are you sure?” He was pretty sure that she was sure but he would ask her anyways.

“Yes. If I was to suffer from something like cancer, I’d want someone to do it for me.”

The words brought tears to Nasir’s eyes as he watched her. He couldn’t believe how much she had grown up, and for that he was proud. “I-I think that is a wonderful idea.” His voice was quiet as he spoke. “I-I’ll make the appointment for you.”

Eva’s eyes drifted over him trying to figure out what was going on in his head, he didn’t sound like he was happy with the idea and yet he did at the same time. It was a fact that confused her. She finally had enough hair to do this and it was something that she wanted to do. She knew that it was a disease that his mother had suffered through for many years before she’d finally fallen to peace. This was as much for him as it was for her. She knew that Nasir had spoken of doing so on more than one occasion and yet it always seemed when the time came, he would chicken out. 


	52. Chapter 52

***

With each week that passed, life grew further and further from what they were used to. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, preparations were being made for the new babe and it was hard to believe that it had been almost four months since Anne-Marie had been born. It made Agron feel better knowing that Duro would be there to take care of things while he was out trying to keep Nasir from pulling his hair out. They had been through this one before, a fact that he continued to try to remind the other man but yet somehow he still seemed panicked all the time.

Agron couldn’t understand though, Duro and Kat had a young one, Crixius and Naevia had just adopted a beautiful baby boy and they had been here before. There were so many people to help if they needed anything that he couldn’t understand Nasir’s anxiety.

He couldn’t help but sigh as he picked up his phone as it went ringing across the counter. “Yea Nasir?” His voice was gentle as he spoke. He might not understand why he was acting the way that he was but that didn’t mean he was any less supportive.

“Hey, I was just calling to let you know I’ll be later than I expected. Like quite a bit later.”

Agron paused trying to decide what it was about Nasir’s voice that bothered him, yet he couldn’t come up with it. “Is everything alright?”

“Yea, yea….Katie called.” It wasn’t hard to tell the excitement in his voice as he spoke.

“And?”

“Aggy, she’s in labor.”

Agron couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. “I-I look forward to hearing that everyone is alright.”

“You’re sure that you’re alright with this Aggie? I’m sure that we could find someone to take the kids if you really want to be here.”

“It’s fine Nasir. Besides you know me and blood, it’s better that I’m here with the kids.” He laughed softly; they had discussed this time and time again. He was content watching over the kids while Nasir enjoyed this experience.

“Alright. I promise I’ll call as soon as I can.”

“Alright. Give Katie a hug for me.”

“Will do.” With that the line went dead and Agron let the phone drop to the counter again, elbows resting against the counter. How many times had he heard someone ask if they were hoping for a boy or a girl? In truth, he’d suffice for either as long as the child was healthy, and Katie a long with it. The girl had quickly become a part of their family, much as Naevia, Gannicus, Saxa and as much as he hated to admit it most times, Crixius too.

The sound of sweet little Aerlia’s giggles in the hall way made him smile and it wasn’t long before the girl was standing before him arms outstretched to him wanting to be picked up. ”Up-py?”

 “And what are you up to huh?” That was when Aerlia ran to him, when she was in trouble and she knew it. He couldn’t help but laugh as he scooped the little girl up. He was having such a hard time believing that she was already eighteen months old. That she was toddling about without a problem, and as she had proven that morning, chasing after Layla.

That was the other thing that he could be thankful for. Since the dog had pretty much grown up with the kids she would let them do just about anything to her and be alright with it. Occasionally she would let out an irritated growl to tell them to stop something but she had never nipped at them and had never bitten them.

“She stole my crackers.” Eva answered as she slipped into the kitchen wandering to the cabinet and pulling the animal crackers down.

Agron couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the girls. “Those are her favorite, especially the frosted ones.”

“I’d have shared but she didn’t even ask! She waited until I wasn’t even looking and she swiped them.” The look of disgust that slipped across Eva’s face made Agron shake his head.

“Sissy?” Aerlia held her hands out to the girl as if she was trying to make it up to her and Agron knew that there was no way that Eva could stay mad at her.

“When’s dad supposed to be home?” The girl took a handful of crackers offering one to Aerlia before her eyes turned to look up at Agron.

“Well, actually he just called.” He paused adjusting Aerlia on his hip as he did. “Katie’s ready to have the baby so your guess is as good as mine. “What say we find a movie to watch and curl up on the couch huh?”

“Fishie?” Aerlia’s little face lit up.

Eva let out a groan as she looked at the young girl. “Please no, if I see Finding Nemo one more time I’m liable to lose it.”

Agron allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips, eyes turning to look at her. “Isnt there another one out there with fish in it?” He knew when it came to Aerlia, she’d be happy with just about anything that they put in. Yet he had to admire Eva for trying to appease her.

“Oh yea, the one that Uncle Duro dropped off.” Eva offered a smile as she looked at him. She held out another cracker to the young girl. “Sound good Aerlia?”

“Fishies!” The little girl giggled taking the cracker from her as she did.

“Where’s your brother hiding out?”

“In his room.”

Agron offered a nod leaning to press a kiss to the young girl’s forehead. “Go tell him.”

***

“Aggy?” Duro’s voice came from the doorway, sometimes Agron forgot that he still had keys should the need arise for them.

“Hush.” Agron sighed moving from where he’d been curled up in the recliner reading. “Eva’s asleep on the couch.” They’d all fallen asleep watching the movie and he’d moved Aerlia and Derrick to bed but Eva, sweet Eva, he wasn’t sure how she would react to being moved, being touched while she was asleep.

 


	53. Chapter 53

“Sorry, just dropping off the books you asked for. You look like hell, why aren’t you sleeping yourself?”

“I don’t sleep without Nasir around. Hell it took me forever to start sleeping again after you moved out.”

“And yet you survived.” Duro offered a smile placing his hand upon his brother’s shoulder. “You heard anything from Nasir yet?”

“No, he said he’d call but if I know Nasir, he’s in heaven right now. He wont remember to call, and ya know, I wont mind it either.”

Duro offered a chuckle as he looked at his older brother. “I know that well enough, after all how many times did I slip in, in the middle of the night without calling and yet you never yelled.”

“Oh I wanted to, believe me I wanted to but you’d come in the front door grinning like you’d just won a million dollars and I couldn’t be mad at you no matter how hard I tried.” Agron shook his head thinking about it. He loved his brother, hell he adored his brother but Duro couldn’t imagine the hell he’d put Agron through in those nights. Nights spent worrying that something had happened to his little brother, and yet Duro would simply tell him that he need not have worried because everything had been fine.

“And yet look at us now Aggy. Who’d have ever thought we’d have gone from barely having a roof over our heads to this?”

Agron couldn’t help but laugh as he moved into the kitchen knowing that Duro would follow. He had followed at his heel when they were younger, across the country when he left for a University and yet he still followed. “Isn’t it perfect Duro? The end to a Cinderella story that we can one day tell our kids?”

“I’ve always thought that perfection is what you make of it Agron. If it’s perfect to you then who am I to argue?”

Yet in that moment Agron finally figured it out. Perhaps they’d never be the best of everything, nor would he want to. He was perfectly content right where he was, with the man that he loved, their family, his brother at his side and great friends. What more could he ask for?

 


End file.
